¿Correspondes a mis sentimientos?
by GIN - KIN 24
Summary: Stan sigue cegado por Wendy, Kyle quiere ayudarlo por ultima vez antes de que se mude a San Francisco que además el moreno no lo sabe pero algo sale mal,acaba confesándole sus sentimientos y su relación de "súper mejores amigos" termina y se muda a san francisco sin decirle nada a Stan, hasta que pasan 7 años y Kyle vuelve a south pak ¿que pasara?. STYLE XD - COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola me llamo gina y soy novata en crear fics ,tal vez habrá cosas que no se entiendan o se sobreentiendan y errores u horrores ortográficos u_u! que espero que me disculpen.**

**Me encanta south park sobre todo Stan y Kyle me encanta esa pareja **

**-( ¬¬ pues yo prefiero Craig y kyle) **

**-n_n perdonen algunas veces mi conciencia y yo no nos llevamos**

**-(¬¬ por favor se que también te gusta que el chico rudo y el inteligente sean pareja)**

**-¬3¬ bueno en eso tienes razón un poquito**

**-(te lo dije XP)**

**-XD pero igual a mi me encanta STYLE **

**-(¬¬ como tu digas)**

**-como sea para ya no aburrirlos conmigo y mi conciencia **

**Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: PRESAGIO**

Un niño de 9 años estaba dormido pero se movía demasiado y por su rostro parecía que tuviera un mal sueño, hubo un punto que el no aguanto mas y se levanto sudando con una cara pálida.

-uffff...solamente fue un sueño - dijo el azabache muy aliviado y se levanto para irse al baño a lavarse la cara.

Stan trataba dormir de nuevo pero no podía por que ese sueño lo dejo muy pensativo, incluso sus ojos azules empezaron a salir algunas lagrimas.

SUEÑO DE STAN:

El sueño comenzaba en una discusión entre el azabache y su mejor amigo "KYLE", stan no sabia el por qué de la discusión solamente se sentía molesto con su mejor amigo.

-¿por que te comportas así? -dijo el moreno enojado

-por que se me da la regalada gana - dijo el pelirrojo cruzados de brazos sin mirar a la cara a su mejor amigo por algún motivo parecía que quería llorar.

-no te permito que me hables así

-y ¿tu quien te crees que eres? "mi madre"

-¿Kyle que te sucede? estoy muy preocupado por ti.

-da igual si te lo digo, jamás me comprenderías.

-pero nos decimos de todo.

-lo siento Stan pero hay cosas de mi que tu no deberías saber, creo que tu y yo no somos "los súper mejores amigos" que todo south park cree.

-kyle... ¿pero que dices? - dijo muy triste por lo que dijo su amigo.

-además no creo que deba ser amigo de un idiota, patético y encima llorón que se vuelve un gótico si te deja esa puta, además... - no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que el pelinegro lo abofeteo, haciendo que el judío se cayera al suelo.

-Te dije que dejaras de llamarla así - dijo muy enojado, lo agarro muy fuerte los hombros y muy seriamente le dijo - ¿por que te comportas así de frio conmigo últimamente?

El pelirrojo respondió la pregunta muy sonrojado pero el azabache no pudo escuchar con claridad lo que dijo pero su corazón no dejaba de latir muy fuerte era un sentimiento que no podía entender.

El pelirrojo se levanto aun sobándose su mejilla, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

-me voy

-¿a -adonde?

-ADIOS STAN

Esto hizo que el azabache se quedara aterrado porque para el un "adiós" significaba la despedida, el pelinegro empezó a correr detrás del pelirrojo pero no podía alcanzarlo

Después de eso el pelinegro se despertó.

Al día siguiente el moreno llego primero a la parada del bus.

-no puedo creer que no pude dormir toda la noche - se dijo a si mismo

Luego llego Cartman y Kenny

-hola stan - dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa y el castaño comiendo

-hola Kenny... hola Cartman - dijo entre un bostezo.

-veo que estas cansado –dijo el rubio

-no pude dormir bien anoche

-¿por que?

-tuve un mal sueño eso es todo

-y de que se trataba

-pues...

-miren quien viene "el judío marica" - como siempre dijo el castaño

-cállate... gordo de mierda - entre un bostezo también.

-veo que por tus ojeras también estas cansado-dijo el rubio

-si, no he podido dormir bien en unos días... espera ¿también?

-si este caballero de aquí - señalando al moreno - tampoco pudo dormir

-¿enserio?

-si, pero solo fue un mal sueño - dijo el azabache sin mirarlo

En eso vino el autobús y los 4 niños subieron, Kenny se sentó a lado de Butters el rubio se estaba llevando de maravilla con el menor últimamente, Cartman se sentó solo para comer en paz por alguna razón estaba de mal humor, kyle encontró 2 lugares vacíos para que el y su amigo se sentaran juntos.

-Stan mira aquí hay 2 lugare...- no pudo seguir ya que vio que su amigo que estaba hablando con Wendy, luego el moreno se dirigió donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-kyle

-¿si?

-¿hoy me puedo sentar al lado de Wendy? por fis -pregunto el moreno

-no creo que sea buena idea...recuerdas la ultima vez que rompió contigo

-si lo se pero eso quedo en el pasado-dijo dandole una sonrisa

-¿en el pasado? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te hizo en realidad? -dijo mirandolo sorprendido

-por favor kyle.-dijo poniendole su cara de cachorro suplicante

-bien anda-accedio sin ganas

-gracias kyle - con una gran sonrisa

-si, si, solo ve - dijo mientras se notaba un sonrojo

El pelinegro se sentó con Wendy pero antes de eso dirigió su mirada a kyle y se fijo que lo estaba mirando con una cara muy seria,el se pregunto que le pasaba pero luego volvió a mirar a wendy

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Perdonen de nuevo si hay errores u horrores ortográficos, este capitulo es muy corto pero los otros serán mas largos ,tal vez tarde un poco en subir el segundo ****como soy nueva todavía no se usar bien esta pagina y subir el segundo . **


	2. Chapter 2

**-jajajaja no me tarde en poner el segundo capitulo XD wiiiiiiiiiiii**

**-(¬¬ ¿por que te alegras por algo tan simple?)**

**-°3° porque pensé que era difícil **

**-(bueno difícil lo tendrás el fin de semana en como escaparte para no asistir a esos "XV" de tu prima)**

**-es verdad TT_TT no quiero asistir pero me tienen atrapada y ahora tengo que ponerme ese tonto vestido fucsia, DX como detesto, las 3 cosas que más odio en el mundo y las juntan para un solo día **

**-(¬¬ mejor piensa en como escaparte y un dato mas deja de aburrirme con tu problemas)**

**-¿mis problemas? también son las tuyas y si tienes razón mejor lo pensare , n_n mejor para no aburrir me callo , en este capitulo se menciona Bunny X3**

******Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: SOSPECHAS, DISCUCION, CONFESION Y UNA CARTA**

Llegaron a la escuela, Stan se despidió de Wendy rápido por que esta tenia prisa, luego el pelinegro estaba buscando a su amigo pero no lo encontró entonces se junto con Kenny que aun estaba hablando con Butters.

-hola de nuevo Kenny, hola Butters

-hola de nuevo - dijo Kenny

-h-hola S-Stan - dijo el otro rubio

-por casualidad ¿no vieron a Kyle?

-yo lo vi salir deprisa del bus pero después no lo vi-respondió el rubio de ojos azules

-ummmhhhh... ¿donde estará?

-¿acaso no estaba contigo en el bus?

-no, hoy le pedí si podía sentarme con Wendy

-oooh...¡espera!...¡QUEEEEE!-dijo Kenny sorprendido

-¿por que te sorprendes?

El rubio lo tomo de los hombros

-Stan...se que eres mi amigo pero... ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¿por que me dices eso? –dijo el moreno un poco molesto

-¿acaso no acuerdas lo que te hizo la ultima vez?

-Si pero... eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿tiempo?... te dio una cacheta en frente de toda la escuela, empezó a hablar mal de ti.

-si, lo se pero es bueno cambiar de pagina.

-¿pagina? será mejor cambiar de capitulo

-¿a que te refieres?-no entendía.

-solo te diré que no deberías centrarte en esa chica toda tu vida.

-¿pero que quieres que haga?

-también deberías pensar que podría haber una persona que tu le intereses.

-¿que?... dime ¿quien es ?-pregunto emocionado

Kenny empezaba a golpearse en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-si que eres despistado

-¡OYE! -dijo muy molesto

-lo que sea se lo prometí a esa persona que no diría nada

-...

-¡Ya recuerdo! - dijo Butters

-¿de que te acuerdas?- dijeron unisonó el moreno con el rubio.

-creo que vi a Kyle

-¿si? ¿Donde? - dijo el pelinegro

-si, estaba con Wendy yéndose en la biblioteca

-¿a Wendy? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-si

-bueno... gracias Butters... nos vemos en clases chicos- dijo azabache mientras se iba

El moreno esta en camino a la biblioteca para saber si Kyle estaba con Wendy, hasta que de pronto se choco con alguien haciendo que ambos se cayeran a lo suelo.

-l-lo siento n-no me fije por donde ib...-dijo el moreno sobándose la espalda.

No termino ya que esa persona era la que estaba buscando.

-¿k-Kyle?-dijo levantándose.

-s-Stan ¿que haces aquí? -dijo sorprendido

-estaba buscándote... y ¿tu que hacías?- tratando de averiguar si lo que dijo Butters era verdad.

-y-yo... yo solo estaba...yo -estaba nervioso-de todas formas no importa, mejor vamos al salón ya va ser la hora de clases.

El moreno noto el nerviosismo del pelirrojo.

En el almuerzo se dio cuenta que de nuevo se había desaparecido, lo fue a buscar en el salón, cuando estuvo apunto de entrar se sorprendió, vio a su amigo que estaba con Wendy hablando de algo, quiso acercarse un poco para escuchar la conversación pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo vio como Kyle recibía una bofetada de parte de la morena.

El pelinegro se sobo un la mejilla ya que sabia que las bofetadas de Wendy dolían hasta el alma y lo que escucho lo dejo muy sorprendido.

-Si le dices eso a Stan te juro por tu puta madre...- muy enojada Wendy

-¿Me juras que?- dijo el pelirrojo muy desafiante.

-le diré a todos tu secreto... imagina ¿como se pondría Stan? si lo llega a saber - dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-...- el judío se quedo mudo

-estas advertido, no te metas en mis planes.

El moreno se fue corriendo para que no lo vieran, se preguntaba ¿por que Wendy le dio esa bofetada a Kyle?, ¿que secreto?; acaso ¿ahora esta saliendo a escondidas con Wendy?

-no, simplemente no; Kyle no me haría esto además Wendy me pregunto si quería volver con ella- se dijo el mismo

En la hora de salida los dos amigos se juntaron, como siempre para irse a casa juntos, ademas para ellos ese día era tarde de videojuegos.

El moreno y el pelirrojo estaban caminados ya que no usan el autobús para regresar a casa; en eso el pelinegro vio la mejilla de su amigo y recordó la bofetada, Kyle tenía unas banditas pero se notaba aun el enrojecimiento de la piel.

-¿k-Kyle?-dijo nerviosamente

-¿si, Stan?

-¿q-que te paso en la mejilla?-tuvo valor de preguntar para saber si le decía la verdad

-ummmhh...- tratando de pensar - ah...esto...pues - señalando su mejilla - me golpeé con la puerta en la hora de almuerzo jejejeje- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-ooooh... entiendo... Kyle, ¿te puedo preguntar algo mas?

-claro

-p-pero no te enojes.

-¿por que lo haría? sabes que me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa-dándole una sonrisa

-b-bueno... ¿tu?

-yo ¿Que?

-si tu tuvieras un secreto... tu me lo dir...

La pregunta se interrumpió porque Wendy se les acerco

-hola de nuevo Stan - dijo muy sonriente- hola...Kyle - dijo muy fríamente

Entonces Stan se dio cuenta el cambio repentino de la pelinegra.

-h-hola Wendy - dijo muy nervioso el azabache.

-hola Wendy -dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa fingida.

-pero ¿que te paso en la mejilla? - dijo como si no supiera nada.

-no...No tengo porque responderte eso- dijo seriamente.

-bueno cambiando de tema, ¿stan?

-s-si

-¿ya lo pensaste? - dijo con una cara angelical fingida

-l-la verdad... todavía no - un poco rojo

Eso hizo que el pelirrojo reaccionará sorprendido pero oculto su cara

-entonces porque no...¿Porque no nos vemos esta tarde en el lago a las 5:00 pm?

-p-pero este día en las tardes siempre juego videojuegos con Kyle –dijo nervioso

-por fis, Stan, yo creo que a Kyle no le importe ¿no, Kyle?

El azabache miro al pelirrojo

-bueno stan, nos vemos esta tarde – dijo la morena mientras se iba

Los 2 amigos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Stan decidió romperlo.

-Kyle... ¿te molesta si vo...

-no deberías ir - dijo muy serio

-k-Kyle...pero todavía no pregunto nada-dijo nervioso por el cambio repentino de su amigo

-te conozco Stan... creo que para tu bien es que no vayas y no lo reconsideres volver con ella

-Kyle...

-haz lo que quieras stan - dijo cabizbajo

-¡espera! ¿Como sabes que Wendy?

-porque tu cara me lo dice, nos vemos mañana.-dijo mirándolo y luego se fue .

Al día siguiente Stan vino primero a la parada del bus después llego Cartman y Kenny.

-hola chicos- dijo el azabache muy feliz.

-hola... stan - dijo sin ganas Cartman seguido de Kenny

-¿por que están tan desanimados? –pregunto el moreno

-stan... es ¿verdad que volviste con Wendy?- pregunto el rubio

-¿que?... ¿como lo supiste?- dijo muy sorprendido

-eso no importa... acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije ayer –dijo molesto el rubio

-ken...

-miren quien viene, el pelirrojo marica- dijo el gordo castaño

Kyle llego, pero no hizo caso al comentario de Cartman y siguió caminando

-hola Kyle, ¿adonde vas? la parada del bus es aquí- dijo el rubio

-ahora el judío es ciego, que pena- dijo el castaño

En eso Stan lo sujeto del brazo.

-¿que crees que estas haciendo? - dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarlo

-kyle, la parada del bus es aquí, ¿adonde vas? - dijo el pelinegro

-eso no te interesa-dijo susurrando

-Kyle, dime...- dijo preocupado el azabache

- me voy caminando a la escuela, acaso es tan raro- dijo dando un suspiro y aun sin mirarlo

-entonces ¿yo puedo...-tratando de recompensarlo por no haber ido a jugar con el

-no- dijo muy directo

-¿pero que tiene de malo?-pregunto

-jejeje pero ¿que tiene de malo?... es mejor que no conteste- después dirigió su mirada al pelinegro, este ultimo se quedo atónito porque vio como su amigo tenia los ojos un poco rojos, el se preguntaba si estuvo llorando además lo fulminaba con la mirada.

En eso llego el autobús

-¿y bien, que esperas? - dijo el judío con un tono de voz muy serio

-¿eh?- dijo el azabache muy sorprendido

-suéltame y sube al autobús- el moreno solo obedeció lo que le ordeno su amigo

El moreno sentó con su ahora novia por quinceava vez, el miro por la ventana como su amigo los miraba, el se había dado cuenta recién que siempre que estaba con Wendy, el lo miraba con una cara muy seria,"¿acaso Kyle esta enamorado de Wendy?" se pregunto a si mismo

- no, no, no, el no seria capaz- dijo el moreno susurrando

-ah... ¿que dijiste? - pregunto Wendy

-¡eh!... no, no es nada Wendy- muy nervioso por lo que dijo

De nuevo dirigió la mirada donde estaba el pelirrojo pero ya no estaba.

Pasaron 2 semanas y el moreno se dio cuenta que Kyle se estaba comportando de una manera diferente

-k-Kenny ¿haz visto a Kyle?

Estaban en el almuerzo, el azabache quería poner las cosas en claro, quería saber el por que se estaba comportando así su amigo

-si lo vi, dijo que si tu me preguntas eso, yo te dijera "quiero estar solo"- dijo imitando la voz del pelirrojo

-ehhh... pero...

-si lo se, el sabe mucho sobre ti y sabe que puedes pensar...me sorprende que aun no te hallas dado cuenta.

-en eso tienes razón jejeje...pero te haz fijado que...

-se esta comportando de una forma diferente- con una sonrisa ya que se adelanto

-pero ¿que... –dijo sorprendido

-bueno también puedo saber un poco en lo que tu piensas, es muy fácil, pero no soy tan bueno como Kyle

El moreno inflo sus mejillas en señal que esta enfadado

-tranquilo esta estaba solo bromeando-dijo para calmarlo-pero lo de Kyle si me preocupa mucho

-si, últimamente cuando le hablo me ignora, el anteriormente no lo hacia... me pregunto ¿que le hice?

En eso el rubio sonríe

-¿de que te ríes Kenny?

-de nada Stan

-Kenny...se que me estas ocultando algo y es sobre Kyle

-ahora te diré algo, ¿alguna vez le haz preguntado a Kyle quien le gusta?

-ehhh...no...La verdad no

-eso pensé... igual, el no te lo diría

-eh pero soy su súper mejor amigo, claro que me lo diría-dijo molesto

-no Stan, para el es muy difícil hablar de ese tema

-¿por que?- confundido

-porque cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado decidió guardarlo en secreto

-y ¿tu lo sabes?- dijo muy confiado no habría forma que lo supiera

-bueno...si pero me dijo no decir nada

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba

- pero que rayos - dijo muy molesto -¿por que te lo dijo y a mi no?

-cálmate Stan, no es para tanto , el tendrá una razón para no decírtelo –dijo sonriéndole

-¿que no es para tanto?- muy indignado- acaso ¿no soy su súper mejor amigo?

-en ese caso tendrás que preguntárselo en persona ¿haber si te responde?

-creo que tienes razón, hoy hablare con el en la salida

-suerte

De repente se les acerco Butters que a su vez se sentó al lado de Kenny.

-Hola Butters - le da un beso el la mejilla

-h-hola k-Kenny- dijo mientras que su rostro se tornaba rojo

-¿ahhhh...?- el moreno que les quedo mirando con una cara (o.0 WTF)-¿de que me perdi?

-a si, perdón, aun no te lo digo- mientras abrazaba al menor- Butters y yo somos novios jejejeje

-¡QUEEEEEEEE!- dijo sorprendido-¿d-desde cuando?

-d-desde ayer - respondió el rubio menor

-¿enserio?

-s-si

-y ¿como hicieron para aclarar sus dudas? porque ustedes dos son... bueno niños

-bueno al comienzo pensé que era extraño que estaba con dudas al igual que mi querido ¿no?-dijo Kenny

-s-si

-entonces ¿como?

-b-bueno sin darnos cuenta ambos h-hablamos con la misma persona y el nos ayudo r-respecto a nuestros sentimientos

-¿quien?

-ni mucha mas ni mucho menos que Kyle Bloflovski-dijo sonriendo

-¡¿queeeeeeee?! y... ¿el no se sorprendió?

-la verdad no, parecia como si ya lo supiera- dijo ya calmado el rubio menor

-si, ese pelirrojo es muy inteligente, se nota que es un buen amigo pero...- dijo mirando al azabache-ahora es el, el que debe aclararse y decidirse

-¿como que aclararse y decidirse?- muy confundido

-ya te lo dije tendrás que averiguarlo tu mismo

El solo los miro aun con la cara asombrada, nunca pensó que personas que conocían desde pequeño cambiarían de esa manera, pero el moreno siempre respeto las decisiones de los demás

-bueno nos vemos –se despidió de la nueva pareja

-nos vemos - dijeron la pareja de rubios

Ya en la salida el pelinegro estaba esperando a su amigo, en eso se escucha un ruido

-¡GAH! ¡E-ES MUCHA PRESION!

Era Tweek, el pelinegro se le acerco para saber que sucedía

-hola Tweek que pasa- dijo mientras miraba al rubio tumbado en el piso con sus cosas regadas

-n-no es n-nada stan ¡GAH!-dijo recogiendo sus cosas temblando

El azabache lo ayudo a recoger sus cosas

-Aquí tienes - dijo mientras le entregaba el ultimo objeto dándole una sonrisa

-¡GRA-GR-GRACIAS!- con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-no es nada

-y ¿q-que haces p-por aquí? ¡GAH! ya es hora d-de sa-salida

-es que estoy esperando a alguien

-¿a Wendy?

-no, ella esta ocupada por unos asuntos del comité

-a e-entonces ¡GAH! ¿A quien?

- Kyle-respondió

-¿k-Kyle?

-si

-es v-verdad ¿se han p-peleado? o ¿algo así?

-bueno...creo que si, pero quiero poner las cosas claras

-aaaaaah e-espero que l-lo sol-solucionen muy pronto

-si eso espero

-¡GAH! a-acabo d-de recordar q-que Kyle se f-fue hace rato

-¿que? ¿Por donde? - sujetándolo de los hombros.

-¡GAH¡ ¡E-ES MUCHA PRESION! -dijo poniéndose mas rojo y nervioso

-vamos Tweek, por favor

-s-se fue por l-la puerta de t-trasera de la escuela

-gracias Tweek - dijo mientras ayudaba al rubio para luego irse tras su amigo

El azabache corría a toda velocidad para alcanzar al pelirrojo, pasaron 5 minutos y recién pudo visualizar un punto verde, ese debe ser Kyle, corrió más rápido que un auto de carreras.

-¡KYLEEEEEE! - dijo gritando ya estando pocos metros.

Este giro para ver quien era, cuando miro comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo

-Kyle ¿por que corres? -dijo mientras corría detrás del mencionado

-¡ya deja de seguirme! –grito también mientras corría

-no hasta que dejes tu de corres - en eso lo toma del brazo, eso hizo que cayeran al suelo

-ayyyy eso dolió - dijo adolorido el pelinegro - Kyle ¿estas bien?- dijo separándose del mencionado

El judío se levando sin decir nada y se dio la vuelta para luego irse pero el moreno lo tomo del brazo de nuevo

-¡ya déjame en paz! - tratando de que el moreno lo soltara

-no hasta que me digas el por que me evitas

-¡no te estoy evitando! ¡Ya déjame de una vez Stanley Marsh! -tratando de que lo soltara

-ahora si se que lo estas, acabas de decir mi nombre completo

-¡no lo estoy! - aun forcejeando

La paciencia de Stan había llegado al límite y lo empujo a un árbol acorralándolo

-s-stan...- por fin se había calmado el pelirrojo

-ahora si... dime ¿por que me evitas?

-y-yo... ya t-te lo dije...no te estoy evitando

-si lo estas haciendo

-¿que te h-hace pensar eso?- sin mirar al pelinegro

-porque ya no vienes al bus, además buscas alguna escusa para no quedar conmigo

-¿excusas?

-si, buscas excusas, ya no vienes al bus, cuando me dirijo a ti corres como lo haz echo ahora y cuando te hablo no me dices nada.

-...

-Kyle por favor dime...¿que sucede?

-de vez de estar conmigo...dedica mas tiempo a tu novia o si no ella romperá contigo de nuevo

-¿ah? ¿Por que lo haría? ella sabe que eres mi amig...

-sabes te diré un secreto -dijo ya cansado de esto

-¿ah?- soltándolo

-ya no me importa nada...esa puta no le interesas solo te trata como un juguete

-¡oye! no le llames puta

-para mi lo es, ella te esta usando Stan

-¿por que te comportas así?

-por que se me da la regalada gana - dijo los pelirrojos cruzados de brazos aun sin mirar a la cara a su súper mejor amigo

-no te permito que me hables así

-y ¿tu quien te crees que eres? "mi madre"

-¿Kyle que te sucede? estoy muy preocupado por ti.

-da igual si te lo digo, jamás me comprenderías.

-pero nos decimos de todo.

-lo siento Stan...pero hay cosas de mi que tu no deberías saber, creo que tu y yo...no somos "los súper mejores amigos" que todo South Park cree.

-Kyle... ¿pero que dices? - dijo muy triste por lo que dijo su amigo.

-además no creo que deba ser amigo de un idiota , patético y encima llorón que se vuelve un gótico si te deja esa puta , además te esta usando para sacarle celos a Cartman... - no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que el pelinegro lo abofeteo , haciendo que el judío se cayera al suelo.-Te dije que dejaras de llamarla así - dijo muy enojado ,lo agarro muy fuerte los hombros y muy seriamente le dijo - ¿por que te comportas así de frio conmigo últimamente?.

-d-déjame-dijo tratando de que el pelinegro lo soltara

-no lo hare hasta que me lo digas - dijo muy enfadado - ¿acaso te gusta Wendy?

-¿p-pero que tonterías estas diciendo? ¿q-que te hace p-pensar eso?

-porque recién me di cuenta que cuando estoy con Wendy nos miras con una cara

-e-eso no es cierto-dijo sonrojado

-¿entonces que es?

-¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ STAN!- dijo gritando

-¿acaso ahora me detestas?

-...

-¿acaso me odias?

-je...je... no te odio –dijo susurrando

-¿entonces?

-no...No puedo decirte.

-¿por que no?

-por que si te lo digo corro el riesgo de que me odies toda tu vida

-¿Qué? ¿Por que te odiaría?

-p-porque...tú...- dijo con una voz temblorosa, tomando con sus manos el rostro del moreno - lo siento Stan - susurro

-¿Por qué?- pregunto, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos los labios del pelirrojo hicieron contacto con los del moreno, el azabache se quedo en blanco por unos segundos pero luego empujo al pelirrojo

-p-pero ¿q-que haces? - dijo parándose el pelinegro tapándose la boca

-te...te dije me dejaras en paz...-dijo sonrojado mirando al suelo

-contesta ¿por que hiciste eso?- sonrojado

-porque...porque... tu...m-me gustas - dijo dejando caer sus lagrimas.

El moreno sintió como su corazón se agitaba como en su sueño

-¿que?... ¿acaso...e-esto es una broma?

-¿broma?...no Stan; tu deberías conocerme mejor que nadie como yo te conozco a ti...pero... creo que me equivoque...me decepcionas

-¿que quieres decir? - dijo nervioso.

-significa...que hasta aquí queda... nuestra amistad

-¿Qué?

-lo que haz oído, tu y yo ya no somos amigos

-pero... ¿Por qué?

-porque... ya me canse- se da la vuelta - me duele mucho ¿sabes? ...al ver que estas interesado en una chica que te busca para luego burlarte de ti ...para luego vengas a mi para que te de uno de mis hombros para que llores y tener que aguantarme las ganas de llorar al ver que aun te interesa volver con "esa"- dijo con mas lagrimas-tal vez ganaste una novia que no te apreciara pero perdiste a un amigo que si te aprecia y mucho , así que no vengas a llorar delante de mi si sales herido de nuevo porque...porque ya no estaré aquí para ti- dijo el pelirrojo con mas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Kyle...

-ojala que lo superes... ADIOS STAN- después de eso se fue corriendo

El azabache miro como su ex-amigo se alejaba, no podía moverse

Paso una semana y como dijo el pelirrojo, Wendy solo utilizo a stan solo para darle celos a Cartman, el moreno quería alguien con quien hablar pero... ya no lo tenia, quería volver hacer las paces con Kyle pero cada vez que lo miraba el pelirrojo como respuesta pone una cara diciendo "deja de mirarme idiota".

Después de 2 días Kyle dejo de ir a la escuela y se fue del pueblo, se mudo a San Francisco, Stan estaba devastado porque ni siquiera se disculpo con el pelirrojo.

El azabache estaba almorzando con Kenny y su noviecito en la escuela.

-Stan... deberías comer algo, te enfermaras... - dijo Butters muy preocupado

-¿para que? no estoy de humor para comer - el moreno estaba deprimido.

-déjalo Butters esta decaído por lo de Wendy.-dijo Kenny

-¡NO ES CIERTO! - dijo molesto el pelinegro

-¿entonces?

-bueno si estoy deprimido pero no es por Wendy...

-entonces…-dijo el rubio mayor

-por...porque…

De repente aparece BB

-Hola chicos - dijo con una gran sonrisa

-hola BB - dijeron los chicos.

-¿que quieres? - dijo Kenny

-¡ah! si ¿stan?

-¿si? - dijo de mala gana.

-bueno estoy aquí para preguntarte algo de Wendy.

Los rubios dejaron de comer

-¿que es?-dijo sin mirarla

- pues las chicas vamos a salir al cine en pareja y ella dice si quieres volver con ella...

De repente la rubia dejo de hablar porque el moreno se paro repentinamente golpeando la mesa.

-S-stan -dijo Butters

-BB -dijo mirándola muy enojado

-s-si -dijo muy asustada

-dile a esa chica que si quiere volver conmigo para luego desecharme entonces que se vaya a joder a otra persona ...no…no quiero saber nada de ella.

Los rubios se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-P-pero ella dice que esta arrepentida

-¿arrepentida?...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa falsa - por su culpa perdí a mi mejor amigo y todo es culpa de esa puta- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas, asique que corrió al baño.

Kenny y Butters lo siguieron

-¿s-stan? -dijo Butters muy preocupado

-dime que paso entre tu y Kyle la ultima vez que se hablaron- dijo muy directo Kenny

-e-el...solo quería protegerme porque le gustaba- dijo aun conteniendo las lagrimas - ni siquiera me despedí... y peor aun...fui un mal amigo para el.

Hubo un momento de silencio

-k-Kenny…-dijo Butters jalándole la chaqueta

-¿si?-pregunto el mayor

-c-creo q-que deberías d-darle e-eso –dijo tímidamente, el mayor le sonrió

- tienes razón Butters - dijo Kenny mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta - aquí esta -saco una carta y se la dio al moreno -ábrela cuando estés en tu casa.

Así paso las horas, el pelinegro llego a su casa y de frente se fue a su habitación; saco la carta de su mochila y lo primero que vio fue la caligrafía se quedo impactado porque solo decía_:"para: stan" no decía el nombre del remitente pero se dio cuenta que esa carta lo había escrito Kyle, el conocía bien su caligrafía ya que siempre se mandaban notas en medio de la clase. el azabache lo empezó abrir , la carta decía: "Stan si estas leyendo esto significa Kenny te dio esta carta porque estas muy deprimido , bueno voy al punto te escribí esta carta para decirte que lamento lo de Wendy y lo digo enserio , quiero que también me perdones por ser el peor amigo que soy, no debí decirte de que tu lo eras, debí apoyarte mas , ojala que te mejores y bueno se que pido demasiado pero enserio , enserio , enserio me puedas perdonar por ese beso que te di , se que me odias por eso **PERDONAME STAN**"_

Después de que leyó esto el pelinegro no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-No Kyle...yo no te perdono...eres tu el que debe perdonarme - dijo entre lagrimas

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

**-Perdonen de nuevo si hay errores u horrores ortográficos o no entendieron algo n_n y gracias por sus reviews, TT_TT me hacen feliz, pensé que nadie leería este fic **

**-(¬¬ ¿ya vas a empezar a ponerte sentimental?)**

**-¬3¬ ¿tienes algún problema con eso?**

**-(¬¬ mejor no contesto)**

**-lo que sea XD el próximo capitulo ya habrán pasado los 7 años y Kyle x3 regresa a South Park bye ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**-por fin un tiempo en la compu , XD me algro tanto**

**-(-_- te apoyo por esta vez)**

**-si no puedo creer que ahora tendre mas tareas que nunca y ya no podre estar en la compu TT_TT **

**-(menos mal que te dije que hicieras la tarea o sino no estuvieras aqui)**

**-¬3¬ ya no te creas**

**********Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: ENCUENTRO**

Ya pasaron 7 años desde esa discusión\pelea o como quieran llamarle, como siempre un moreno de ojos azules se despertaba ya que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-Stan - era su madre quien tocaba la puerta - ya levantaste cariño

-no...No quiero - dijo sin moverse de la cama

-Stanley Marsh,levántate ahora mismo o sino llamare a tu hermana

El moreno se levanta corriendo y abre la puerta.

-ahora quiero que te asees bien y te alistes para esta noche, entendido

-ehhhh... ¿para que?-dijo quejándose

-te dije que vamos a ir a cenar con la familia que se mudara hoy

-no...No quiero ir...vayan sin mi

-Stan vas a ir a cenar quieras o no - dijo como punto final y luego se fue a la cocina

El moreno se quito la parte superior de la pijama se fue a la ducha, había desarrollado músculos gracias a las practicas de futbol que hacían que muchas chicas lo pararan siguiendo pero no les hacia caso, su cabello era un poco mas largo de cuando tenia 10 años incluso tenia el flequillo largo que parecía emo pero casi nadie lo notaba o mejor dicho no le mencionaban; luego de ducharse se puso un vaquero azul, con un polo blanco y su chaqueta marrón, se fue a la cocina a desayunar.

-Stan ¿podrías ir a la casa de los Stoch a entregar esta carta?

-claro - mientras terminaba se desayunar

-ah y que no se te olvide volver a las 5:00 pm - mientras le daba la carta

-si mama –dijo sin ganas

El moreno salió se la casa para ir a la casa del rubio, ese díahacia mas frio que de costumbre.

-debí ponerme la bufanda - dijo mientras frotaba sus manos y luego se fijo también que se olvido de algo muy importante - ¿Uhhhh?... creo que se me olvido mi gorra- aun teniendo 16 años aun usaba su gorra azul con su pompón rojo.

Llego a la casa de los Stoch, toco la puerta y el que abrió fue Butters.

-hola Stan

-hola Butters

-¿que te trae por aquí?

-mi mama me dio que entregara esta carta a tus padres

-mis padres no están, pero yo se lo entregare por ti –dijo sonriéndole

-gracias

-¡BUTTERS! -dijo una voz familiar que venia del seguro piso

-¿Kenny esta aquí? –dijo sonriendo el azabache

-s-si - dijo nervioso

-jejeje mejor será que me vaya, no quiero interrumpirlos con lo que estaban haciendo-dijo con una cara burlona, ya que se acostumbro a la pareja además porque Kenny le paraba hablando de las cosas que le hacia al menor.

-S-Stan - dijo sonrojado

El pelinegro se despidió, aun no puede creer que la relación de los rubios siga igual de hace 7 años...quizás habrá crecido mas.

Paseo casi por todo el pueblo faltaba 30 minutos para las 5:00 PM para que regrese a casa y decidió ir al único lugar que le faltaba, el lugar donde había hablado por última vez con Kyle. Cuando llego recordaba con claridad toda la discusión que tuvieron aquella vez, lo mas que recuerda fue cuando se confeso; el moreno aun se preguntaba el por que sintió como su corazón latía tan fuerte cada vez que recortaba eso.

-Kyle...cuanto te...extraño - dijo susurrando

De repente le cae una pequeña rama en la cabeza, el mira hacia arriba para ver pero antes de que lo hiciera escucho un "cuidado" y luego se le todo se le hizo oscuro para el azabache (quedo desmayado XD).

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

Stan abría lentamente sus ojos lo vio todo borroso pero poco a poco recuperaba la vista, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos de color verde esmeralda.

-"que hermosos ojos" - pensó el azabache

-¡que bien! , veo que ya reaccionaste jajajaja.- dijo la persona de los ojos verdes que tenia un polo negro y una gorra de color verde con una sonrisa.

-mmm...- mientras se movía un poco para sentarse

-¿te sientes bien?-dijo preocupado

-¿q-que me paso? - dijo tocándose su cabeza sentándose porque estaba recostado en las piernas del chico

-b-bueno...

-¿uhmmm?

-veras estaba ayudando un polluelo a que regrese a su nido, parece que intentaba volar, bueno el punto es que me gusto la vista desde esa altura y decidí subir un poco mas pero creo que no me di cuenta por donde andaba jejejeje.

-deberías tener mas cuidado para la próxima vez - dijo molesto poniéndose de pie

-enserio te pido disculpas

-ya no importa - dijo un poco con el seño fruncido- por cierto...

-¡ACHUUUUUUUUU! - estornudo el chico de la gorra frotándose la nariz - debí ponerme una chaqueta y mi gorra habitual, no recuerdo que South Park fuera tan frio ... tendré que regresar a mi casa sin que mis padres antes que sean las 5:00 pm no quiero estar en esa tonta cena - dijo susurrando

-¿que dijiste?-dijo confundido el azabache

-n-no nada, me tengo que ir - dijo corriendo - enserio perdóname por caer encima de ti

-¿Uhhhh? ahora que recuerdo nunca lo he visto por el pueblo...pero esos ojos me parece que alguna vez los he visto pero no puedo recordar…aparte eran...hermosos - su cabeza se repito la ultima palabra que dijo - ¡espera! ¡¿Qué dije?! ... b-bueno creo que me confundí en la última palabra jejejeje - dijo poniéndose una mano el la nuca - ¡MIERDA! ¿QUÉ HORA ES? - dijo sacando su celular –¡CARAJO! Las 4:55 pm

Después de eso se fue corriendo directo a su casa

-¡YA LLEGE! - abrió la puerta de su casa pero estaba vacía entonces encontró una nota que decía :_" Stan, te dije que llegaras a tiempo bueno no importa, si lees esto es que ya nos fuimos a la casa de los reciénmudados,así que aquí te dejo el mapa para que puedas ir, PD: sino vienes te castigare por una semana y diré a tu hermana que te despierte todos los días"_

- mierda pensé que me habría librado de ir - se fue directo donde estaba su familia , el moreno se preguntaba por que su madre le dibujo un mapa si sabe perfectamente que conoce todo south park y que solo necesitaba la dirección.

Cuando llego a dicha casa se quedo paralizado porque no se espero que fuera la casa de la familia Bloflovski.

-d-debe ser una broma ¿no? ¿Estaré aun inconsciente? jejejeje - se da unas palmadas en las mejillas - ¡mierda! ¡No estoy inconsciente!

Se acerco lentamente a la casa y estaba apunto de tocar la puerta pero luego oyó un ruido detrás de la casa, se dirigió donde provenía el ruido, cuando llego vio al mismo chico de esta tarde colgado donde se suponía que era la habitación de Kyle.

-¡OYE TU! - grito el pelinegro, eso hizo que el chico se distrajera y cayera encima del azabache

-aughhhh... eso dolió,todavía no me acostumbro entrar y salir en esta casa de seguro si estuviera Craig lo haría con mucha facilidad - dijo el chico de los ojos verdes.

-o-oye... ¿p-podrías dejar de estar sentado en mi espalda? pesas mucho - dijo el azabache adolorido

-p-perdón de nuevo… y no peso tanto para que entiendas - dijo parándose molesto - además ¿por que me has seguido? Ya me disculpe o ¿acaso eres un acosador?

-en primera no te seguí y en segunda por que acosaría a un chico,¡idiota!- dijo molesto poniendo se de pie con un pequeño sonrojo

-¿idiota yo? - digo indignado

-no hay nadie mas aquí aparte de ti –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿acaso quieres pelea emo de mierda?-enseñando los puños

-¡OYE! ¡NO ME LLAMES EMO!-molestándose más

-pues lo eres para mi ¡IDIOTA!

El moreno se enojo y le dio un empujón.

-jejeje a si que quieres pelear ¿no? pues pelea tendrás- dijo enfadado y se tiro encima del pelinegro cayendo ambos al suelo.

- deberías tener mas cuidado con quien te metes - dijo el moreno estando encima del chico

-y tu no deberías estar en la parte trasera de una casa ajena,imbécil - tratando de liberarse

-jejejeje mira quien habla de estar en la parte trasera de una casa ajena - con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡ahhh! ¿De que mierda me hablas? –dijo confundido

-estabas a punto de entrar en esta casa ¿no?

-no, estaba apunto de salir - dijo riéndole un cabezazo en la cara

-¡MIERDA! eres un cabeza dura -dijo tapándose la cara por el dolor, el otro chico aprovecho para ponerse encima de de el

-acaso ahora en south park ¿es extraño para otros salir a tu propia casa?-listo para darle un golpe en la cara

-¡¿QUE?!

De repente se abre la puerta trasera de la casa estando los dueños de la casa con la familia Marsh

-hijo, ¿intentabas escaparte? - dijo una señora pelirroja muy enojada

-n-no mamá - respondió el chico de la gorra dándole una sonrisa fingida

-Stan te dije que llegaras a tiempo - dijo Sharon cruzada de brazos

-si Stan, ademas… ¿por que estas peleando con Kyle?- dijo el padre del moreno

-¿Kyle? -dijo sorprendido mirándolo y este a su vez también lo miraba

-¿s-Stan?- dijo soltándolo y corrió hacia su habitación.

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

-Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, querido abre la puerta - dijo la señora Bloflovski

-no quiero salir - dijo un murmurando

-pero tienes que estar en la cena

-te dije que no queríacenar, no me gustan las cenas -dijo alzando la voz

-¿por eso querías escaparte? - dijo molesta

-y ¿que si quería escaparme?-dijo desafiándola

-bueno no bajes a la cena pero por lo menos cura los golpes que le causaste a Stan

-n-no se preocupe señora Bloflovski e-estoy bien jejejeje -dijo el azabache

-Kyle es de mala educación dejar solo a tu amigo

De repente se abre la puerta lentamente.

-así esta mejor, haz pasar a tu habitación a tu amigo

-b-bien lo curare - dijo mirando al suelo - p-pasa…

-bueno que la pasen bien yo volveré al comedor –dijo la señora Bloflovski

Hubo un tiempo de silencio que era muy incomodo para el pelinegro pero Kyle rompió ese silencio

-espera aquí,traeré el botiquín

-e-esta b-bien

El moreno estaba muy sorprendido no se dio cuenta que era Kyle en un principio.

-por eso se me hacían conocidos esos ojos -dijo susurrando sonrojándose

Entonces Kyle regreso a la habitación, este se sienta al lado del moreno, en eso el pelinegro recuerda la discusión que tuvo hace rato. "tengo que pedirle disculpas" se dijo a si mismo.

-est...- antes que dijera algo, Kyle lo toma de la cabeza sin decir nada haciendo que se miraran el uno al otro, esto hizo que el pelinegro se pusiera nervioso

-quédate quieto -dijo el judío con un tono de voz serio y abrió el botiquín sacando un poco de alcohol y algodón

-n-no, no, no, no me pongas e-eso - dijo alarmado

-¿ahhh?

-esa cosa arde demasiado, y-yo estoy bien, no te preocupes

-vamos, no seas marica - dijo poniendo un poco de alcohol al algodón

-n-no soy marica -dijo molesto

-entonces quédate quieto - dijo apunto de poner el algodón en la mejilla - mmm...-dijo alejándose

-¿q-que sucede?

- no puedo ver bien con esta gorra espera un rato

Después de decir eso saco su gorra, el pelinegro se quedo más sorprendido cuando vio la cabellera del judío, su cabello ya no estaba tan alborotado como antes.

-bien no te muevas - dijo poniendo el algodón en la mejilla del moreno.

-¡Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! - grito fuerte por el ardor

-shhhhhhhhh has silencio, no es para tanto, solo es alcohol

-p-pero arde - en eso mira de nuevo los ojos del pelirrojo y en eso recuerda que la ultima vez que vio esos orbes verdes fueron en esa discusiónque estaban llenos de lagrimas; en eso comenzó a sentirse extraño como que revolvía su estomago, en su mente se decía "que hermosos ojos" al

pensar eso el moreno se sonroja además que la ultima vez el pelirrojo le robo un beso.

-¿ummhh?- dijo acercándosemas a su cara

-¿q-que pasa?-dijo mas sonrojado

-¿te sientes bien? estas todo rojo- dijo poniendo su mano en la frente del moreno

-¿y-yo? n-no te equivocas

-aaah... bueno te pondré una bandita en la nariz creo que ahí te di el cabezazo

-e-esta bien - dijo nervioso en su mente se decía si mismo "¿por que me estoy poniendo nervioso? eso paso hace mucho tiempo parece que ya lo olvido"

-veo que has cambiado bastante - dijo directamente

-¿ah?

-digo que has cambiado bastante

-¿e-eso crees?

-si, has crecido mucho - aun sin expresar ninguna emoción

-b-bueno veo que tu también cambiaste y mas que yo

-¿ah si? ¿En que?

-ahhh tu también creciste

- a eso... no me di cuenta- aun sin expresar emoción

-"¿pero que le pasa? veo que no se ve emocionado al verme acaso no le gustaba... ¡espera! ¿Que dije? no no no no "- se dijo a si mismo el moreno

El pelirrojo se pone de pie.

-bueno no te quiero incomodar así que quédateaquí, yo me voy al cuarto de mi hermano

El moreno ve como se iba de nuevo pero esta vez lo sujeta del brazo.

-¿q-que haces? - dijo dejando salir el nerviosismo del judío

-t-tu …no me estas incomodando

-¿enserio?

-si además este es tu cuarto y bueno...

-¿y bueno... que?

-quiero hablar contigo de a-algo-dijo nervioso

-¿de que quieres hablar?

-mmm... de cualquier cosa, no es malo hablar

-Esta bien - dijo el pelirrojo sentándose al lado del moreno pero con un poco de distancia

-bueno recuerdas mmm... bueno aaah...- el moreno no se le venia nada en la mente

-jijiji –rio pelirrojo tapándose la cara

-¿uhmmm? –confundido al ver la reacción

-jajajaja- dejo salir su risa

-p-pero ¿de que te ríes?

-no lo se, pero creo que no tienes idea de lo que quieras hablar o ¿me equivoco?-dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-b-bueno

-esta bien, yo comenzare… ¿Cómo…. te ha ido en estos años?

-M-me ha ido bien eso creo

-pero dime ¿que has echo?

-ahhh... bueno soy el capitán del equipo de futbol, aun sigo teniendo problemas con algunas materias en la escuela

-adivino...mmm...casi todos menos educaciónfísica o ¿me equivoco?

-s-si y bueno tu ¿que has echo en estos años en san francisco?

-nada importante en verdad...lo mismo soy bueno en todos la materias y tambiénsoy...bueno era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol- dijo mirando al suelo

-¿en serio? Cuanto me alegro - dijo el pelinegro ya mas relajado

-¿o-oye? - dijo mostrando un poco de nerviosismo

-¿si?

-¿me podrías decir... como están k-kenny y... Butters? - dijo entrecortado con un pequeño sonrojo

-ahhh...B-bueno ellos aun mantienen su relación y creo que ahora son mas unidos que antes - dijo rascándose la nuca

-uffffff - dejo salir un aire de alivio - me alegro mucho escuchar eso - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-si, Kenny todo este tiempo que ha estado con Butters a cambiado y se a vuelto mas responsable.

-¿si? - dijo sorprendido

-si pero sigue siendo un pervertido

-me lo hubiera imaginado pero... si ha cambiado y se a vuelto responsable gracias a Butters entonces me alegra haberlos ayudado en esa ocasión jejeje - dijo levantándose para estirar las piernas

El pelinegro quería hablar de lo que paso hace 7 años así que se armo de valor.

-¿k-Kyle?

-¿si?

-¿r-recuerdas a-aun esa discusión de hace 7 años? - dijo mirando al suelo con un sonrojo

-¿de que me hablas?

-de esa discusión que tuvimos unos días antes de que te fueras a san francisco

-mmm...a eso….si lo recuerdo

-b-bueno e-esa vez me dijiste q-que...

-¿ummh?

-bueno dijiste q-que te g-gust-gustaba

-ah... si ¿a que quieres llegar?

-¿a-aun sientes e-e...

-NO - dijo muy directo y un tono serio

-Kyle...- dijo mirándolo

El pelirrojo dirige su mirada al moreno

-si me acuerdo de esa discusión...fue culpa mía, por eso le di una carta a Kenny para que te lo diera ¿lo recibiste?

-s-si lo recibí

-bueno aun así quiero disculparme por esa discusión como dije fue culpa mía

-Kyle...

-y lo digo enserio, se que te dije que me gustabas esa ocasión y que te robe un beso; en esa ocasión estaba confundido - le da una sonrisa – pero… eso quedo en el pasado ¿no?

El moreno asintió con la cabeza

-asíque… ¿podemos ser amigos de nuevo? - dijo el judío dándole una mano

El moreno no podía creer lo que decía el pelirrojo, algo dentro de el parecía que le doliera cuando le dijo eso.

-¿ummh? ¿Stan?

El azabache estaba dudando en darle la mano

-lo sabia...aun sigues molesto ¿no? - su sonrisa se le borro lentamente

-¿ahhh?... ¡no!¡no!¡no!¡no!... no estoy molesto - dijo dándole la mano

-¿entonces estamos bien? -dijo dudando

-s-si estamos bien jejeje - dijo disimulando una sonrisa

-que bien, me alegro mucho - dijo con una gran sonrisa, eso hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara

Después de ese tema la cambiaron a recordar los buenos tiempos; ya eran las 10:00 PM y ya era tiempo que la familia del moreno regresara a su hogar, se estaban despidiendo.

-nos vemos, amigo - dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa muy gentil

-ah..s-si nos vemos - dijo mientras acercaba su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida pero en eso reacciona rápidamente y estira la mano, el pelirrojo le da la mano.

Cuando el moreno estaba en su habitación aun pensaba mucho cuando hablaron de la discusión de hace 7 años, tambien lo que estaba apunto de hacer cuando se despidió de Kyle, se preguntaba "¿por que casi le doy un beso en la mejilla?, acaso estoy loco" y lo peor quería saber el por qué se sentía nervioso cuando le sonría y a la vez molesto cada vez que le dijera amigo.

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

El moreno se levanto temprano y se fue a la escuela temprano para dormir más en el salón porque no había dormido casi toda la noche. Cuando llego a la escuela ya estaban la parejita de rubios.

-Hola chicos - dijo el moreno

-hola Stan - dijeron unisonó

-que extraño verte aquí tan temprano - dijo el rubio mayor

-vine temprano para dormir un rato en el salón

-¿que? ¿No dormiste bien?

-si... eso paso - dijo entre un bostezo

-¿por que?

-por nada, son cosas mías

-espera Stan -dijo Butters

-¿si?

-¿q-que te paso en la nariz?-pregunto el menor preocupado

-ah ¿esto?-dijo tocándose la nariz

-si, ¿acaso te metiste en un pleito?

-no

-¿e-entonces que te paso?

-me golpee nada mas jejejejeje

Ya estando en clases

-Buenos días alumnos.

-buenos días señor Garrison - dijeron todos los alumnos

-hoy día hay una sorpresa para todos ustedes.

-¿que es? ¿Nos suspenden las clases? - dijo Kenny en un tono burlón

-no Kenny - dijo molesto

-hoy día recibirán un nuevo alumno.

En el salón todos se preguntaban "¿que?" "¿quien?" "¿quien será?".

-¿es chico o chica? - pregunto Clyde

-Es un chico

Los chicos se desilusionaron

-y ¿es guapo?-pregunto una de las chicas

-no lo se, no lo he visto, ni siquiera se su nombre - dijo mientras sacaba la hoja donde decía sus datos del alumno nuevo - bueno su nombre es...Kyle...Bloflovski - dijo con una cara de sorpresa.

Casi todos los alumnos pusieron una cara de sorprendidos porque algunos no lo conocían.

-bien puedes pasar –dijo el profesor

Cuando entro todas las chicas se quedaron bocas abiertas tenia su ushanka verde pero aun se podían ver su cabello rojizo, con una chaqueta naranja dentro de ella tenia un polo negro, unos vaqueros verde oscuros y unas zapatillas marrones.

-se que dije tu nombre y que algunos te conocen pero ¿puedes presentarte? algunos no te conocen

-¿ah? ...si...no hay problema - dijo el pelirrojo con un poco de nerviosismo- hola me llamo Kyle Bloflovski, vengo de una escuela de san francisco, me gusta el basquetbol, escuchar música y jugar la consola.

Las chicas gritaron como locas.

- bueno Kyle puedes tomar asiento.

Las chicas decían "aquí, aquí,aquí" por que las carpetas eran para 2 personas tratando de botar a su compañero de al lado

-haber...mmm...puedes sentarte con...Stan

Las chicas se desilusionaron.

-a si ¿Kenny?

-¿si profesor?

-¿podrías despertar a Stan?

-esta bien - dijo levantándose del asiento - Stan despierta - sacudiéndolo del hombro pero no despertaba así que como ultimo recurso le susurro en la oreja con una pequeña sonrisa - si sigues dormido - el moreno estaba abriendo los ojos - te violare - después de eso le lamio la oreja haciendo que el azabache gritara con todas sus fuerzas

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - grito cayendo al piso

Todos empezaron a reír incluso Kyle.

-jajajaja por fin despertaste - dijo riendo

-¿eh? ¿Que paso? –confundido

-estabas dormido y tenia que despertarte-respondió el rubio

-p-pero me hubieras despertado sacudiéndome, n-no tenias que –dijo enojado y sonrojado

-lo intente pero no funcionaba - dijo el rubio sentándose en su asiento

- bueno toma asiento- el profesor

-¿ah?..Si - dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba a su asiento

El moreno se sentó y luego miro a Kyle.

-¿ummh?... hola Kyle

-hola Stan - dándole una sonrisa sentándose a su lado - me alegro, me toco sentarme contigo

-s-si que suerte - devolviéndole la sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo.

Kenny miraba al moreno y al pelirrojo de forma extraña pero luego la cambio por una pequeña sonrisa

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

**-(¬¬ como siempre perdonen si hay errores u horrores ortográficos o no entendieron algo )**

**-:\ oye, eso me toca decir a mi**

**-(¬¬ piña, ya lo dije)**

**-DX como te odio conciencia**

**-(¬¬ por cierto tengo nombre ¿sabes? ... ****:P pero no lo dire por ahora)**

**-o.O ? , ¬¬ como sea , XD gracias por sus gracias por sus reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**********-XD hola aqui otra vez con otro capitulo mas **

**********-(¬¬ mejor vete hacer tu tarea para el viernes)**

**********-DX ya he hecho la mayoria , en esta ultima semana solo he hecho tarea y quedarme hasta tarde para terminarla **

**********-(lo que sea)**

**********-disculpen la tardandaza por actualizar es que he tenido mucha tarea y no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo por ahora estoy aprovechando este dia para hacerlo ya que casi termino todas, XD **

**********-(XD en la parte final del capitulo por fin aparecera mi personaje favorito)**

**********-¬¬ ahora si te emocionas ¿verdad?**

**********-(¬¬ si algun problema)**

**********-lo que sea XD , disfruten del capitulo**

**********Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: EXTRAÑOS SENTIMIENTOS**

Las chicas tenían sus ojos pegados al judío, el moreno no sabía el porqué de pequeña furia; el timbre del colegio sonó indicando el receso.

-bueno chicos como en los viejos tiempos vamos a la cafetería para hablar como la paso Kyle en san Francisco - dijo abrazando a su pequeño rubio

-b-bueno si eso q-quieren - dijo nerviosamente el pelirrojo- déjame recoger mis cosas y vamos

-bueno Stan, primero que nada me adelantare con Butters a conseguir sitio así que encárgate tú de llevarlo a la cafetería cuando termine de recoger sus cosas ok.

-e-espera kenn...-el pelinegro no término ya que el rubio se fue corriendo jalando a su rubio

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

-espera Kenny ¿por qué corres? - pregunto el menor

-por nada importante jejeje

-¿estás seguro ?podríamos haberlos esperado

-bueno la verdad es que...- le susurro en la oreja

-¡¿QUE?! - dijo el pequeño rubio con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas sorprendido

-lo que oíste

-¿e-en serio eso c-crees tú?

-si pero quiero comprobarlo primero que nada así que promete que no dirás nada - dijo guiñándole un ojo

-l-lo prometo

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

Mientras tanto Kyle terminaba de guardas sus cosas.

-bueno Stan ya podemos irnos - dijo con una sonrisa

-s- si - dijo con nerviosismo

Se dirigieron a la cafetería.

-¡por aquí! - dijo el rubio dando señales donde estaban.

Stan y Kyle compraron su almuerzo y se sentaron juntos

-bueno kyl...- el rubio iba a preguntar pero de repente una avalancha de chicas rodio toda la mesa donde estaban los chicos pero el motivo era el pelirrojo.

-e-esto h-hola- dijo nervioso el pelirrojo

Las chicas gritaron un "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" entonces le dispararon un montón de preguntas como: ¿qué te gusta hacer? ¿Cómo es san Francisco? ¿Podrías sacarte tu gorra? y otras cosas, el moreno se estaba enojando, sobre todas la preguntas una todas estuvieron de acuerdo en preguntarle al mismos tiempo: ¿tienes novia?

Entonces el pelinegro dirigió la mirada a su amigo muy asustado pero pretendiendo tener calma pero en su mente se decía " que no tenga" cuando se dio cuenta agito su cabeza de un lado para el otro pensando en qué diablos pensando.

Las chicas esperaban la respuesta del pelirrojo, este sonrió.

-si...si tengo, es una chica muy buena y gentil que su sonrisa me calma cuando estoy en apuros

Las chicas se desilusionaron, el moreno tenía la cara muy sorprendida no se esperaba esa respuesta al igual que los rubios.

-pero no se preocupen de seguro encontraran a su chico ideal cuando sea el momento - dijo con una sonrisa gentil haciendo que las chicas suspiraran de lo lindo que se veía diciendo esas palabras, después de eso las chicas se fueron, el azabache estaba sin palabras.

-wauuu… esa no me la sabia - dijo Kenny

-¿qué cosa? - dijo el judío

-de que tienes novia

- eso... mentí - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el azabache al escuchar eso despertó de su trance

-¿ah? - dijeron los 3 chicos sorprendidos

-mentí jejeje

-pero… ¿por qué? - dijo Kenny

El pelirrojo suspiro - porque así me dejaran en paz

-ahhh...entonces ¿por qué?

-¿qué?

-esas chicas trataban de salir contigo ¿por qué no aceptaste? -dijo el rubio de los ojos celestes

-porque en realidad no estoy interesado tener pareja- ante esa respuesta el moreno lo miro sorprendido - la verdad solo quiero concentrarme en los estudios para entrar a una buena universidad

-bueno, bueno cambiando el tema hay algo que me está intrigando - dijo el rubio

-¿qué es?

-veo que ustedes 2 no se ven sorprendidos por volver a encontrarse.

-la verdad ya nos habíamos encontrado ayer jejeje, ¿no es verdad, Stan?

-¿ah?... si, si nos habíamos encontrado ayer jejeje - estaba un poco distraído por esa repuesta aun no sabía por qué hay algo que lo está molestando.

- ¿cómo así se encontraron? - dijo el pequeño rubio

-bueno es una historia graciosa jejeje... me caí encima de el

-¿enserio? - dijo sorprendido

-sí, estaba ayudando a regresar a un polluelo a que regresara a su nido en un árbol cuando lo puse en su nido decidí trepar un poco más y caí encima de el jejeje

-ohhh...

-si pero aun no sabía que era Stan -dirigió su mirada al moreno - ¿verdad?

-s-si

-y ¿cuándo se dieron cuenta?

-cuando llego a mi casa de repente cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación

-a-ahora que lo p-pienso - dijo el moreno levantando la mano tímidamente, el pelirrojo y los rubios dirigieron sus ojos hacia él.

-¿sí? - dijo el judío

-¿p-por que estabas c-colgado por la v-ventana?

-uuuhmmm...ah..Eso como te lo dije ayer estaba saliendo de mi cuarto

-pero ¿por qué? - dijo el moreno

- sé que es raro pero tengo la costumbre de escaparme o entrar a mi habitación que aprendí por un amigo que tengo en san francisco jejeje

- ¿por qué estabas saliendo? - dijo el rubio de los ojos celestes

-bueno mi familia tenía una cena con la familia de Stan...pero...

-¿pero? - dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja

-bueno jejeje no me gusta estar en las cenas y siempre me escapaba por la ventana cuando habían, con un amigo jejeje

-ohhh... así que ahora eres un poco más independiente ya que ahora te escapas - dijo con un tono burlón

-s-si eso creo...pero solo me escapo de mi casa cuando hay cenas o quiero estar solo jejeje

-ahhh... Pero ¿cómo así se dieron cuenta de quiénes eran?

-como dije estaba saliendo de mi habitación y de nuevo caí encima de el jejeje, comenzamos a discutir y bueno... hubo una pequeña pelea.

-esperen un rato… ¿ustedes 2 se pelearon?- dijo el rubio interrumpiendo

El moreno y el pelirrojo asintieron

-a eso explica la nariz - dijo el rubio mirando al moreno

-jejeje - solo rio el pelinegro

-sigo aun apenado por darte esa cabezazo

-no te preocupes al final también fue culpa mía por haberme metido a tu parte trasera de tu casa sin permiso - dijo el azabache rascándose la nuca

-en medio de la pelea nuestros padres fueron a ver qué pasaba y hay recién nos dimos cuenta.

-wauuu.. Que encuentro ¿y bien?

-y bien ¿qué?- dijo el moreno

-¿quién estaba a punto de ganar? - dijo Kenny sonriendo

El azabache y el pelirrojo se miraron

-l-la verdad k-Kyle casi me daba un golpe en la cara cuando mis padres interrumpieron - dijo el moreno

-si pero igual eso no significa si te iba a ganar - dijo el pelirrojo

-bueno solo hay una manera de saberlo

-¿cómo?- dijeron unísono

-una fuercita entre ustedes jejeje ya que terminaron de comer - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se levantaba y dirigiéndose al judío - siéntate donde estaba

-¿por qué? - dijo sin entender

-es más fácil jugar a las fuercitas si estas adelante de tu rival ¿no?

-ohhh...

-vamos solo es un juego amistoso ¿no?

Kyle asintió y se sentó donde estaba Kenny quedando al frente del azabache.

-bueno ya conocen la regla: no pueden jalar con el cuerpo - dijo Kenny

El pelirrojo apoyaba su codo en la mesa para comenzar con el juego.

-¿ummmhhh? - dijeron los rubios con el pelirrojo -¿Stan? - ya que el moreno parecía estar en las nubes

-Stan hola - dijo Kenny agitando la mano al frente del moreno

-¿ah? ¿Sí? ¿Qué? - dijo recién reaccionando

-anda...toma la mano de Kyle para que puedan jugar.

- ah, si si si - dijo mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa no sabía el porqué de su nerviosismo, no podía mover la mano parecía que estaba petrificado pero al final esa petrificación se desvaneció ya que el rubio tomo las manos de ambos y los junto.

-¿Stan? - dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente

-¿s-si?

-¿estás bien?

-s-si ¿por qué la pregunta?

-porque veo que estas todo rojo de nuevo ¿quieres ir a la enfermería? - dijo tocándole la frente

-¿eh?..n-no, no, estoy bien- ante esa respuesta que vino del pelinegro el rubio soltó una pequeña sonrisa

-¿de qué te ríes Kenny?- dijo el judío sin comprender

-de nada Kyle, de nada jajaja... bueno comiencen con el juego

-que gane el mejor - dijo el pelirrojo con esa sonrisa muy gentil

-s-si

Entonces el rubio soltó las manos de ambos para que empiecen, los 2 empezaron con la misma fuerza pero poco a poco la ventaja estaba de parte del moreno estaba muy concentrado hasta que esa concentración se desvaneció cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo , este se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando .

-eres fuerte - dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿e-eso c-crees?

-si

Después de esa repuesta el moreno sintió como la fuerza de su amigo incrementaba y ahora la ventaja era para el pelirrojo.

-v-veo que no s-soy el único f-fuerte -dijo el pelinegro

-¿en serio?

-s-si

-pero...-dijo el pelirrojo

-¿pero?- pregunto el moreno

-me gustaría que usaras toda tu fuerza- dijo sin deshacer su sonrisa, ante esa respuesta el moreno abrió los ojos como platos.

-e-está bien, u-usare toda mi fuerza.- dijo mientras la aumentaba y ahora tenía la ventaja

-bien entonces yo también usare toda mi fuerza - después que dijo eso aumento su fuerza y ahora estaban empatados, el moreno se sorprendió ya que en este juego no usaba toda su fuerza pero ahora lo estaba usando.

Mientras tanto los alumnos se acercaban poco a poco a la mesa donde el azabache y el pelirrojo estaban jugando, las chicas apoyaban a Kyle entonces es donde aparece un chico regordete con cabello castaño, Eric Cartman, el gordo había llegado tarde a la escuela así que no sabía que el pelirrojo estaba en South Park pero cuando vio al judío lo reconoció al instante así que empezó hacer de las suyas.

-miren nada más, Stan me alegro ti por fin tu novia ha vuelto a South Park y ahora se toman de las manos- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ante eso el moreno y el pelirrojo se distrajeron pero luego Stan reacciono enseguida y entonces aprovecho el momento y en menos de un segundo el brazo del judío estaba tocando la mesa por completo.

-vaya que mal, perdí - dijo suspirando pero luego sonrió - que gran juego

-s-si

-bueno hice todo lo que pude, sin duda te has vuelto fuerte.

-g-gracias, t-tu también - respondió el moreno-(pero ¿por qué se sorprende tanto por mi fuerza? soy yo el que debería estar sorprendido no pensé que se volvería tan fuerte, anteriormente le ganaba sin usar toda mi fuerza y lo más extraño es que se dio cuenta que no usaba toda mi fuerza) -pensó

-bueno chicas y chicos ya se acabó el juego no hay nada que ver - dijo Kenny, entonces los alumnos volvieron a sus asuntos.

-jejejejeje el judío marica perdió - dijo el gordo

Entonces la sonrisa de Kyle se desvaneció y sus ojos se posaron a ver al gordo con rabia pero luego se acercó al castaño al lado derecho y luego rodeo el cuello de este con sus manos, el moreno y los rubios parpadearon 2 veces al ver eso.

-estas realmente equivocado - dijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa - yo no vine por Stan, yo regrese a south park solamente por mi gordito favorito- ante eso el gordo alejo rápidamente al pelirrojo de su cuello con un sonrojo

-p-pero que d-dices judío de estúpido, sabía que eras marica ¿pero por mí? no seas estúpido, conmigo no te metas yo no soy marica como todos ustedes - dijo eso y se fue corriendo

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se le dibujo una sonrisa más grande y luego empezó a reír a carcajadas luego seguido por los rubios pero el moreno estaba totalmente confundido.

-¿qué sucede Stan? jajaja- dijo el rubio de los ojos celestes

-¿ah?

-¿por qué no te ríes? jajaja

-es que...bueno... p-por un momento - dijo el moreno y el judío lo mira muy curioso -lo q-que p-pasa...

-jajjajaja no me digas que te la creíste - dijo Kyle

-n-no es eso -dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

-no mientas Stan - dijo sin dejar de reírse dijo Kenny

-lo que sea, Stan - dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo sin dejar de reír, el moreno lo mira también - lo que le dije al gordo fue una broma, no te lo tomes enserio recuerda que hace rato dije que no estoy interesado en encontrar pareja.

-p-per...

En eso suena el celular de Kyle, este mira su celular y su cara se ilumino aún más que las otras de sus sonrisas, el moreno lo miraba algo dentro de él le molestaba algo pero se preguntaba el por qué.

-chicos ¿me perdonan? tengo que contestar esta llamada es importante

-sí, no hay problema -dijo el rubio mayor

-gracias - después de eso se fue a contestar la llamada

El moreno se puso de pie

-¿qué pasa Stan?- dijo el rubio menor

-t-tengo que ir al baño, e-eso es todo jejeje- dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-ohhh - dijo el rubio de los ojos celestes con una cara de sarcasmo pero el moreno no le hizo caso y se fue al baño

Ya en el baño, el moreno se fue solo para lavarse la cara sentía que estaba a punto de arder en llamas

-¿pero que me pasa? -dijo murmurando el moreno

-jejeje eso ya lo deberías saber - dijo una voz que se escuchaba detrás de él , el pelinegro miro hacia atrás y se fijó que era nada más que nada menos que su amigo el "pervertido"

-¿a qué te refieres con eso, Kenny? - dijo mirando con una cara seria

-vamos Stan, es tan fácil que me di cuenta en un comienzo...bueno la verdad no al comienzo pero me di cuenta rápido

-¿ah?

-lo que te pasa es que te sientes igual cuando conociste a Wendy por primera vez - dijo sin rodeos

-¿de qué me hablas?-aun no entendía

El rubio llevo la palma de su mano a la frente como diciendo "que tonto"

-¡qué te gusta Kyle, idiota!-dijo sin más rodeos

-¿ummh? - dijo el moreno paso unos segundo y recién se dio cuenta - ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! - dijo con un sonrojo

-por fin lo entendiste, pero que lento eres

-¿p-pero q-que tonterías dices k-Kenny?

-¿qué? ¿No es eso?

-por supuesto que no es eso, idiota- dijo molesto pero a la ves con su cara bien sonrojada

-entonces ¿por qué tu cara esta como un tomate?

-estas alucinando por tanto películas porno

-jejeje podrías tener razón pero también mi querido Butters opina lo mismo que yo

-pues ustedes están alucinando por tanto sexo en las tardes

-jejeje bueno ojala que puedas darte cuenta a tiempo

-Kenny - dijo con un tono molesto

En eso suena el timbre que indica que termino el descanso.

-bueno ya termino el descanso vayamos al salón a ver a tu ahora "amigo" - dijo eso y se fue del baño

-pero ¿qué le pasa? - se dijo el mismo

Ya estando en clases el moreno estaba aún pensativo de lo que dijo Kenny pero dejando eso de lado el también pensaba era que algo le molestaba de Kyle pero no sabe que era.

-¿Stan?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-¿eh?..¿q-que pasa? - respondió ya que no prestaba atención

-te noto algo extraño ¿qué pasa?- dijo al preocupado

-¿y-yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-bueno es -dijo apuntando el libro del moreno-tu libro está al revés

-¿ah?-dijo mirando su libro y si estaba alrevez-p-perdón por preocuparte jejeje es que la clase está un poco aburrida

-jajaja bueno ya que faltan 10 minutos para que sea hora de salida ¿quieres ir por un helado? yo invito - dijo con su sonrisa

-¿enserio?

-si

-g-gracias jejejejeje

Luego de 10 minuto suena el timbre los alumnos recogían sus cosas con muchas rapidez y salían corriendo.

-bueno Stan te veo en la entrada del colegio - dijo el judío

-e-está bien

después de eso se fue el pelirrojo , el pelinegro recogía sus cosas con calma aun pensativo en solo pensar que ahora puede ir de nuevo a comer un helado con Kyle como los viejos tiempos le hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

-feliz porque vas a ir comer helado con tu "amigo" - dijo Kenny estando en la puerta

-¿k-Kenny?-dijo asustándose

-¿qué? ¿Te asuste?

-n-no -dijo caminando hacia la puerta para luego irse

-oye - dijo el rubio haciendo que el moreno se detuviera-ya pensaste en lo que te dije en el baño - eso hizo que el moreno se sonrojara un poco

-p-pero ¿qué cosas dices Kenny? - dijo a la defensiva - t-te dije que estas alucinado, déjate de bromas - diciendo esto último se retiró del salón

El pelinegro estaba en camino hacia la entrada del colegio para reunirse con Kyle.

-Stan, por aquí -dijo el pelirrojo alzando un mano indicando por donde estaba con su sonrisa.

El moreno se acercó al pelirrojo, después de eso se dirigieron a la heladería.

-¿y bien te decidiste? – dijo Kyle

-¿eh? ah, si ya me decidí-dijo muy nervioso porque estaba en sus pensamientos

-entonces ¿qué sabor vas a pedir?

-d-de chocolate e-estaría bien

-bien

-¿k-Kyle?

-¿sí?

-¿me disculpas un momento? t-tengo que ir al baño - dijo con la cara de querer arderle

-no hay problema

-g-gracias - dijo dirigiéndose al baño

Mientras tanto el moreno estaba en el baño lavándose la cara.

-caray ¿qué me pasa? cada vez que lo veo siento que mi cara arde - se dijo a sí mismo un poco alterado- debo estar loco

Luego de eso se dirigió donde estaba su amigo

-Stan, aquí - dijo el pelirrojo pasándole la voz al azabache, estaba en la puerta- vamos al lago Stark está cerca de aquí si no mal recuerdo ¿no?

-s-si

-así, toma - dijo entregándole el helado de chocolate

-¿ummh?

-¿qué pasa?-dijo el pelirrojo

En eso el moreno sonríe - veo que aun te gusta la vainilla

-a si- dijo y luego empezó a lamer su helado

Pasaron 5 minuto y llegaron al lago, se sentaron en el tronco que aun en estos años no se había movido donde siempre paraban hablando.

-jajaja ¿enserio? no te lo puedo creer - dijo el pelirrojo

-en serio, por culpa de Kenny mi familia pensó que yo era un maniático del sexo por que este me pidió que guardara sus revistas porno para que los padres de Butters lo aceptaran y bueno…ya que estaban conmigo me dio curiosidad y les eche un ojo pero al final mi madre me pillo mirándolas.

-vaya jajaja-no paraba de reír

-bueno y tu ¿qué más cuentas?

-mmmm nada en especial...jugaba con un amigo a saltar de edificio a edificio.

-¿qué?- dijo impresionado -¿enserio?

-si

-y ¿cómo aprendiste?

-un amigo mío me enseño

-p-pero ¿eso no es peligroso?

-bueno s-si pero...no me importaba si me pasaba algo con en ese estado que estaba-dijo murmurando mirando al suelo con una cara triste

-¿qué?

-n-no nada jejeje-ahora sonriendo - si era difícil al comienzo pero después se me hizo fácil sobre todo me sirvió como entrenamiento para el básquet.

-vaya-dijo el moreno

-¿ummh?

-¿q-que pasa?

El pelirrojo saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo - tienes chocolate en la mejilla - le sonríe y le limpia la mejilla

Entonces el moreno sintió de nuevo como su rostro le ardía.

-¿Stan? tu cara esta toda roja-siguiendo limpiando su mejilla

-e-es que t-tengo un poco de ...c-calor e-eso es todo- después de eso el moreno se perdió en los ojos del judío eran como 2 esmeraldas muy brillantes, no quería que esa mano dejara de tocar su mejilla en solo pensar en eso hizo reaccionar al moreno haciendo que se sonrojara más, eso hizo pensar lo que le dijo Kenny se decía a sí mismo "no solo estoy confundido por lo que me dijo Kenny , no hay manera que me guste Kyle simplemente es imposible" entonces sintió el impulso de tomar su mano ,impulso cual hizo caso.

-¿s-Stan?-dijo el pelirrojo

-si-dijo aun perdido en los ojos verdes entonces Kyle también se quedó mirándolo, era una bonita escena pero esa escena se arruino porque el celular del pelirrojo sonó.

-¿s-Stan? ¿Me perdonas tengo que contestar esta llamada por favor? - dijo sonriéndole

-e-está bien - dijo un poco rojo

-¿s-Stan?

-¿sí?

-¿p-podrías soltar m-mi mano?

-¿ummh? - dijo fijándose donde estaba su mano, su reacción fue de sorpresa no se había dado cuenta- l-lo siento - dijo soltando su mano

-b-bueno voy a contestar un rato - dijo levantándose y alejándose un poco del lugar muy rápido

El moreno se quedó muy pensativo se decía a sí mismo "¿pero qué fue lo de aquello?" él no se había dado cuenta ,pareciera que su cuerpo mismo se movía por si solo cada vez que lo miraba, el moreno dirigió sus ojos de nuevo hacia el pelirrojo quien estaba hablando por el celular de nuevo sentía que su cuerpo se quería mover por sí solo no paraba de dejar de mirar a Kyle quería correr hacia el pero resistió a ese impulso luego el pelirrojo miro al moreno y al ver que este lo estaba mirando le dio un sonrisa y se dio media vuelta y continuo hablando , esto hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara más .

Pasaron 5 minutos y el judío termino de hablar

-perdón por la demora-dijo el pelirrojo -era una llamada importante

-n-no hace falta disculparse-dijo desviando su cara

-jejeje que comprensivo-dijo sonriente- extrañaba hablar así contigo amigo

El moreno en su mente se decía a sí mismo " hay está de nuevo, esa molestia que siento, quiero saber por qué siento eso".

-y-yo también -dijo el azabache mirando al suelo.

-bueno ya se está siendo de tarde y tengo que ir hacer los deberes me despido – dijo Kyle-¿nos vamos juntos?

-n-no estoy bien, y-yo me quiero quedar un rato más - dijo aun con la cabeza abajo

-¿estás seguro? ¿Quieres que te acompañe un rato más?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-no h-hace falta, ve h-hacer tus deberes

-está bien pero deberías hacer lo mismo - dijo sonriente -bueno nos vemos

-si nos vemos -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Después de eso el pelirrojo se retiró, el azabache se quedó un rato más pensando en que le ocurría.

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

Y así pasaron una semana el moreno se preguntaba que le sucedía, aun no lo entendía, se decía si mismo que solo estaba confundido por lo que dijo Kenny.

Llego el día lunes aún era las 6:00 am faltaban como una hora y media para ir a la escuela, el moreno aun dormía.

EN EL SUEÑO DEL MORENO

El moreno estaba en su cuarto con Kyle hablando normalmente, el azabache estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado de su cama el pelirrojo está sentado al frente de el pero con cierta distancia.

-me da gusto que hallas vuelto a south park -dijo el moreno con una cara sonriente

-si yo también - dijo sonriéndole-pero...- puso una cara de tristeza

-¿pero?-dijo confundido

-¿t-tú me extrañaste? - dijo mirando al suelo

-claro que si te extrañe

-¿sí?

-por supuesto que si

-e-entonces ¿q-que extrañaste de mí? - dijo mirándolo con un pequeño sonrojo eso hizo que el pelinegro se pusiera nervioso

-b-bueno y-yo...e-extrañaba...

-¿sí? -dijo acercándose al moreno

-bueno...yo extrañaba…tus...

-dime por favor - se acercó al moreno quedando cerca de su cara

-b-bueno yo - entonces miro los ojos verde esmeralda y los labios del pelirrojo estaban más rosados de que de costumbre parecían suaves en su mente quería probarlas pero se sonrojo al solo pensar.

-por favor - dijo suplicando esta vez estaba su cara más cerca a la suya

-e-espera k-Kyle... espera...

-por...favor - estaba cerca a los labios del pelinegro

y justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a juntar sus labios con los del pelinegro ,en ese momento el azabache se despierta de su sueño.

-NOOOOOOO, ESPERA KYLE NO PUEDES - dijo gritando entonces el moreno se da cuenta que era un sueño- de nuevo ese sueño, ¿por qué tengo ese tipo de sueños con Kyle? ¿qué me sucede? .

Ya estando en la parada de bus el moreno siempre llegaba primero pero ahora que esta kyle ahora era el segundo en llegar.

-hola Stan - recibiéndole con una sonrisa

-hola Kyle

-¿qué tal dormiste?-pregunto Kyle eso hizo que el moreno recordara el sueño

-d-dormí b-bien ¿por qué la pregunta?

-bueno ayer me dijiste que no dormiste bien es por eso que pregunte

-y ¿tu como dormiste?

-¿yo? bueno dormí poco es que me amanecí hablando con un amigo...

En eso llego Kenny tomado de la mano de su novio

-hola chicos - dijo el rubio mayor

-hola Kenny, hola Butters -dijeron al mismo tiempo el moreno y el pelirrojo

-hola -contesto el pequeño rubio

-y ¿Cartman? - dijo el moreno

-el como siempre dice que no quiere acercarse a maricas y ya no lo dice por nosotros y ahora por la futura pareja de south park

-k-Kenny - dijo el moreno molesto con un pequeño sonrojo - y-ya déjate de bromas

-jajjajaja - dijo riéndose el pelirrojo

Kenny a estado fastidiando últimamente sobre eso, pero el azabache ve que al pelirrojo no le importe, después de eso vino el bus.

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

Ya estando en finales de clases

-bueno chicos ya que faltan 5 minutos para la salida les dejare tarea para mañana mmkayyyyy -dijo el consejero Mackey

-nooooooooo -gritaron todos

-no se quejen o será peor mmkayyyyy

-su tarea será hacer este cuestionario, es fácil mmkayyyyy, son preguntas de opinión mmkayyyyy

Luego de esto los chicos recogieron sus cosas para irse a casa.

-que aburrido - dijo quejándose el moreno

-¿ummh? -dijo el pelirrojo

-hacer tarea

-si quieres puedes venir a mi casa hacer la tarea y después podemos jugar ¿qué dices?

-¿enserio?

-si

-entonces iré a tu casa a las 3:00 pm

-bien nos vemos - con una sonrisa y se retira

-y ¿bien? ¿Se van a una cita?-dijo una voz detrás del pelinegro

-déjame adivinar…Kenny - dijo el moreno con cara seria

-si - dijo el rubio

-acaso no tienes una cita de sexo con Butters

-no hoy solo vamos hacer tareas en su casa con Tweek

-no me puedo creer que los padres de Butters terminaron aceptándote como pareja de su hijo

-bueno me costó mucho para que me aceptaran.

-pero gracias a eso ahora te va bien en la escuela

-sí y tu también podrías cambiar más si dejaras de ser tan testarudo

-¿ah? ¿A qué te refieres Kenny?

-que tú podrías cambiar si solo admitieras que te gusta Kyle idiota- dijo el rubio

-y cuantas vece tendré que decírtelo que no me gusta

-deja de ser tan testarudo

-¿testarudo yo? eres tú el que andas diciendo esas tonterías cuando te digo que no es verdad

-porque eres tan despistado incluso contigo mismo yo he visto cuanto has cambiado esta semana ya no eres ese tipo que se deprimía.

-¿qué? ¿Yo?- dijo caminando a la salida- mejor me voy

-si ve alistarte para la cita - dijo Kenny con una sonrisa

-Kenny - dijo molesto después se fue

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

El moreno ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Kyle.

-calma Stan, no hagas caso de lo que te dijo ese pervertido- se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro y toco la puerta.

Y enseguida se abre la puerta, el pelirrojo lo recibe con una de sus sonrisa esta vez no tenía su gorra.

-hola Stan, entra estás en tu casa

-g-gracias - dijo entrando

-¿quieres algo de comer? - dijo cerrando la puerta

-s-si no es mucha m-molestia

-no es una molestia - dijo sonriendo - puedes esperar en mi cuarto si quieres

-e-está bien

El moreno entra al cuarto y se sienta en la cama del pelirrojo, después miro la almohada entonces le entro un impulso donde quería olerlo impulso que hizo caso (XD sekaiichi hatsukoi)

-el olor Kyle es tan relajante - se dijo a si mismo

-¿Stan? - dijo un niño de cabello negro

-¿i-Ike? -dijo nervioso

-hola Stan - sonriéndole - ¿ummh?- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-¿q-que pasa?

-¿qué haces con la almohada de mi hermano abrazándolo?

-¿ah?- dijo mirando que era lo que estaba abrazando - aaaaahhh, b-bueno yo bueno solo s-su almohada p-parecía...s-suave, si muy suave, la mía es muy dura por eso quería comprobar si era suave y si es suave ya lo comprobé - dijo eso y puso la almohada en su lugar, su cara estaba toda roja

-¿estás seguro? para mi parecía que disfrutabas oliendo la almohada -dijo con una sonrisa siniestra acercándose

-¿qué? - dijo sorprendido

-no nada - lo miro fijamente y le susurro en la oreja-si quieres tener algo con mi hermano te recomiendo que te des prisa -entonces se alejó un poco - ah se me olvidaba y no le hagas daño de nuevo porque si no me encargare de ti, tenías suerte que era pequeño esa vez pero ahora no - lo miro con una cara siniestra y después se fue de la habitación

-¿Ike ya terminaste tus deberes?-dijo su hermano

-si hermano ya los termine ¿puedo ver la tele?

-bueno si ya terminarte entonces sí pero en tu cuarto - dijo el pelirrojo y se dirige a su habitación -Stan, aquí tienes un san... ¿q-que sucede?

El moreno tenía cara muy pálida.

-Ike haberes puede dar un poco de miedo

-¿qué?

-n-no nada jejejejeje

-bueno aquí tengo unos sándwiches ten- dándole el plato

-g-gracias - dijo con la cara mirando hacia el suelo después pensó en lo que hizo "¿qué me pasa?"

-bueno empecemos con la tarea

-e-está bien

Después de 30 minutos.

-por fin no entendía esas preguntas- dijo el moreno

-pero eran preguntas de opinión son fáciles

-si pero da flojera responderlas

-ya que terminamos ¿a qué quieres jugar?

-tu dime, igual yo te ganare - dijo con muchas ganas ya que él era muy competitivo

-que malo

-jejeje

-entonces jugaremos mmmmmmm... ya se

-¿qué?

-un juego de miradas

-¿enserio?

-si o ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder?

-¿yo? ¿Miedo? no

-bueno empecemos -se puso de frente del moreno.

-bien - dijo muy decidido a ganar

-empecemos 3, 2,1 - dijo el judío

Los 2 se quedaron mirándose , el pelinegro estaba decidido a ganar pero esa decisión desapareció cuando empezó a ver eso orbes de color esmeralda en la mente del azabache se decía " que lindos ojos me gustaría verlos más de cerca" entonces miro los labios del pelirrojo en eso recordó su sueño eso hizo que le ardiera la cara entonces se fijó que Kyle parecía que estaba más calmado que él , el pelinegro tenía que ponerse tranquilo "tranquilo Stan esto es un juego , tienes que calmarte" se decía a si mismo pero no paraba de ver esos labios entonces por no estar calmado empezó a imaginarse que el pelirrojo se le acercaba igual que su sueño se decía a sí mismo "no, no esto es una alucinación es un juego de mi cerebro" entonces empezó a ver como su alucinación se acercaba más y más a su rostro "n-no t-te acerques"

-n-no - empezó a murmurar quería retroceder - ¡NOOOOOOOOO!-en un grito callo para atrás

-jajjajaja perdiste - dijo el pelirrojo

-¿eh? ¿q-que p-paso?

-per-dis-te - dijo sonriéndole

-e-es que no soy muy b-bueno en esta j-juego

-¿por qué si es fácil?

El azabache entonces quería decirle que siempre se perdía en sus ojos, quería hablar de cómo se sentía a ver si el pudiera decirle que era lo que le pasaba

-k-Kyle yo...

-¿sí? - con una sonrisa

En eso sueno el celular de Kyle eso hizo que molestara por dentro al moreno cada vez que estaba a punto de decirle algo importante sonaba ese bendito celular.

-¿me das un minuto? por favor

-si n-no hay p-problema - en su mente se decía "como odio ese celular"

-gracias

Pasaron 5 minutos y el pelirrojo regresa a la habitación

-perdón por la demora

-n-no es nada - dijo con la cara mirando al suelo

-¿qué pasa Stan?

-n-no es n-nada Kyle

-dime no me molestare

-s-sé que no es de mi incumbencia p-pero...

-¿sí?

-¿q-quien e-es la persona que te llama p-por tu celular?

-¿quién es? - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el moreno asintió con la cabeza- bueno él es un amigo

-¿un amigo?

-si bueno en realidad mi único amigo que hice en san francisco, él es el que me enseño a saltar de edificio a edificio jejeje y muchas cosa mas

-¿sí?

-sí , te aseguro que si lo conocieras tú y él se llevarían bien

-¿enserio?

-si

-¿c-como se llama?

- él se llama Craig es un chico genial - dijo con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa no era como la habitual

De repente tocaron la puerta y a la vez el celular de Kyle sonó

-¿Stan?

-¿sí?

-¿te molestaría abrir la puerta? ¿Es que tengo que contestar?

-s-si no hay problema- dijo parándose para abrir la puerta

-gracias

-no hay problema

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia la puerta al momento de abrirla vio a un chico casi de su misma altura muy parecido a el ya que tenía el cabello negro, tenía una chaqueta azul, un pantalón negro y también usaba una gorra azul pero él era con un pompón amarillo, él estaba hablando por el celular pero al momento de ver a Stan colgó el celular.

-hola ¿aquí es donde vive la familia Broflovski? - pregunto el chico

Stan asintió con la cabeza

-Stan ¿quién era? - dijo el pelirrojo bajando las escaleras entonces cuando vio al chico que estaba en la puerta, el celular que tenía en la mano lo soltó y de frente fue corriendo hacia el abrazándolo.

Stan se quedó mirándolos, la cara del pelirrojo estaba con una gran sonrisa se preguntaba quién diablos era el chico que se le parecía él.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

**-(XD como siempre perdonen si hay errores u horrores ortográficos o no entendieron algo )**

**-O.o**

**-(¬¬ que me miras)**

**-enserio me asustas cuando te pornes asi**

**-(XD es que me encanta craig****)**

**-o.O **

**-(XD gracias por sus reviews)**


	5. Chapter 5

**********-hola X3 aqui denuevo despues de una semana repleta de tareas u_u pero esta semana sera peor porque me dejaron el doble y hoy es un dia de descanso**

**********-(¬¬ ya deja de aburrirnos con tus problemas)**

**********-°3°? **

**********-(que me miras?)**

**********-no se a cual prefiero , cuando estas normal o cuando hablas de Craig**

**********-(X3 Craig)**

**********-bueno como dices dejemos de aburrir ¬¬**

**********Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: UN RIVAL APARECE, SENTIMIENTOS ACLARADOS**

-hola ¿aquí es donde vive la familia Broflovski? - pregunto el chico con una voz nasal

Stan asintió con la cabeza

-Stan ¿quién era? - dijo el pelirrojo bajando las escaleras entonces cuando vio al chico que estaba en la puerta, el celular que tenía en la mano lo soltó y de frente fue corriendo hacia el chico abrazándolo.

-hola Kyle te extrañe mucho- dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole

-yo también - dijo separándose de el -pero solo paso una semana jajaja

-si, pero para mí fue como 7 años

-¿enserio?

-extrañaba jugar contigo

-yo también

-pues ahora ya podemos

-cuanto me alegra, enserio

- te tengo una sorpresa, Kyle

-¿sí? ¿Cuál es?-emocionado

-me mudo a South Park con mi familia

-¿enserio? que emoción -dijo sonriendo- pasa o si no te congelaras

-sino es una molestia

-no eres una molestia

-¿ummh? - dijo el chico mirando Stan este último se puso nervioso

-ah lo siento olvide presentarlos Craig él es Stan, él es mi amigo de la infancia - dijo el pelirrojo –Stan él es Craig, él es mi amigo del que te conté hace rato- entonces Craig mira a Stan de arriba y abajo y le da la mano

-me llamo Craig Tucker vengo de san francisco pero yo nací en south park gusto en conocerte- Stan también le da la mano

-m-me llamo s-Stan Marsh g-gusto en c-conocerte también - entonces Craig da una pequeña sonrisa y entonces Stan siente como su mano es apretada con mucha fuerza por el otro chico haciendo que Stan gritara de dolor y se soltara

-¿qué pasa? - dijo Craig

-n-no nada - dijo Stan mirándolo fijamente

-por cierto Kyle es mi mejor amigo - dijo Craig con una sonrisa más notoria abrazando al pelirrojo

-me alagas Craig - dijo el judío- Craig ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo soltándose

-lo que tú quieras

-¿por qué tú y tu familia decidieron mudarse a south park?

-bueno mi familia decidió que era buena idea que yo conozca de dónde vengo

- me alegro mucho

-y también...

-¿ummh?

-ya me decidí-dijo directamente mirando al pelirrojo fijamente

-¿qué cosa? - dijo curioso

Entonces Craig mira a Stan y, da otras de esas sonrisas siniestras, de nuevo mira pelirrojo y cambia una sonrisa más alegre.

-vine a south park ya decidido a confesar mis sentimientos por esa persona -ante eso Stan abrió los ojos como platos

-¿qué? - dijo sorprendido - ¿enserio? ¿La persona que te gusta esta en south park?

-sí y hare lo posible de que nadie se interponga en mi camino- dijo mirando al moreno

- ojala que tu sentimientos sean correspondidos –con una sonrisa

- eso espero pero todavía tengo que prepararme antes de decírselo pero antes de eso...

-¿sí?

-¿me podrías enseñar el pueblo?-dijo de nuevo abrazándolo

-b-bueno si quiero pero... -dijo acercándose a Stan

-no creo que él tenga algún problema o ¿sí?

-es que...

-n-no tengo ningún problema- dijo Stan - y-yo...- Kyle y Craig lo miran - yo...yo tengo que irme de todas maneras - dijo acercándose la puerta

-bien entonces voy por mi chaqueta y mi gorra-dijo el pelirrojo subiendo las escaleras

Entonces Stan abrió la puerta para irse hasta que el chico igual que Stan le dijo algo que hizo que Stan se fuera corriendo más rápido posible.

Stan corría muy rápido quería alejarse de ahí se preguntaba que le había hecho para que lo mirara de esa manera tan siniestra además sentía rabia como abrazaba a Kyle de esa manera y sobre todo lo que le dijo aún tiene en la mente.

_"te recomiendo que te alejes de él; él es mío ¿lo entiendes? quiero que te alejes de el"_

Después de unos minutos de correr se choca con alguien.

-l-lo siento no m-miraba por donde iba - se disculpó el moreno

-l-lo siento también ¡GAH!- dijo un rubio de cabellos alborotados-¿s-Stan?- al verlo sus mejillas se tornaron en rojo

-h-hola Tweek - dijo ayudándolo a levantarse

-¿p-por que estabas c-corriendo de esa m-manera?

-n-no es nada-desviando la mirada

-¿a d-donde te d-dirigías?

-a m-mi casa -respondió el moreno

- t-te veo un poco alterado

El pelirrojo ya no sabía que hacer pero decidió responderle sinceramente al rubio.

-e-es que e-estoy c-confundido n-no sé que hacer

-¿c-confundido?

-si

-¿o-oye?

-¿sí?

-y-yo me dirigía a c-casa de b-Butters p-para que e-el me ayude en las tareas ¿q-quieres v-venir? t-tal vez p-podamos h-hablar d-de aquello

-e-está bien

Entonces se dirigieron a la casa de Butters, tocaron la p-puerta, el que abrió la puerta fue Kenny.

-hola Tweek te estábamos esperand...- dijo mirando al moreno, este tenía la cabeza abajo- hola Stan, pasen - ambos pasaron a la casa-pueden ir a la habitación de Butters ahora vengo

- e-está bien, v-vamos Stan - y se dirigieron a la habitación

-Hola Tweek y... ¿Stan? -Dijo Butters

- H-hola

-hola Butters

-a-ahora si h-háblame de tu p-problema - dijo Tweek sentándose en la cama

-¿problema? - dijo el rubio menor

-l-lo que pasa es que...

-no se suponía que estabas en una cita con Kyle- dijo Kenny

-k-Kenny ya para con e...- en eso baja la cabeza el moreno , ante eso los rubios se quedaron viéndolo sobre todo Kenny ya que el moreno siempre le decía algo como " déjate de bromas" o "Kenny para con eso" pero esta vez no lo hizo

-si gustas puedes sentarte Stan - dijo Butters y así lo hizo

-d-dime ¿q-que pasa? - dijo Tweek

-b-bueno e-es...- dijo el moreno sonrojado

-¿qué sucede? - dijo Butters

- m-me dijo que está confundido

-¿confundido? -dijo Kenny

-si

Entonces el rubio mayor de los ojos celestes se acercó al moreno y levantó su cara.

-estas todo rojo - dijo sonriéndole - dime que pasa, así no podemos ayudarte

-si confía en nosotros - dijo Butters apoyándolo

- es v-verdad t-te apoyamos –dijo Tweek

-e-es que yo... yo

-¿sí?

-s-se t-trata de k-Kyle-dijo el moreno

-si ¿qué pasa con él?

-e-es que yo... no lo sé l-lo que me pasa - dijo escondiendo su cabeza en su rodillas.

-vaya, vaya, vaya hasta que por fin te diste cuenta - dijo Kenny

-¿ah?- levantando su rostro

-ya te lo dije - dijo sonriéndole–que estás enamorado de Kyle ¿cierto?- el rubio esperaba que el moreno le gritara pero no lo hizo

-n-no...No lo sé- dijo mirando hacia abajo

-¿ah?- dijeron los rubios

-haber Stan contéstame - dijo Kenny - ¿qué has sentido por Kyle desde que llego?

-y-yo...yo s-solo siento que m-mi cara a-arde, mi c-cuerpo comienza a moverse por sí solo cuando estoy con él y siento tanta rabia que me llame a-amigo

-y eso es ¿por qué?

-n-no lo se

-Stan deja de ser tan testarudo - dijo Kenny poniendo sus manos en los hombros del moreno haciendo que este lo mire - solo acepta que estás enamorado de el

-e-es que...

-¡Stan!- dijo Kenny con una cara seria

El azabache baja la cabeza.

-y-yo...creo...creo que...si - los otros rubios se le quedaron viendo

-¿qué cosa?

-d-de...que me enamore de k-Kyle- con la cara toda roja

-por fin lo admites, no fue tan difícil aceptarlo ¿no? - dijo riendo

-que bien que lo hallas aceptado - dijo Butters -

El moreno asintió

-bueno dejémosle respirar - dijo Kenny - hay que hacer la tarea

-¿qué sucede Tweek?-dijo Butters al ver que no reaccionaba

-¡GAH! n-no n-nada -dijo el adicto a la cafeína -q-que b-bueno q-que t-te h-hayas d-dado c-cuenta S-Stan –dijo sonriéndole

Pasaron 30 minutos para que terminaran la tarea

-por fin terminamos - dijo Kenny tirándose al suelo

-si -dijo Butters

-s-si

Entonces los 3 rubios miraron al moreno, este ya estaba calmado ya que estaba leyendo una revista, así que los 3 rubios se miraron entre sí.

-¿bien?-dijo Kenny

-¿ah?-dijo poniéndose nervioso

-¿qué vas hacer? - dijo Kenny

-n-no lo sé - muy avergonzado

-vamos Stan, tú lo tienes fácil recuerdas él estuvo enamorado de ti antes ¿no?

-s-si pero...

-¿pero?

-e-él y-ya m-me dijo que ya no lo estaba cuando hable de eso con el - dijo cabizbajo

-pero nada ¿crees que una persona olvida por completo esos sentimiento que tuvo guardado por mucho tiempo?

-no lo se

-lo que tienes que hacer es escavar hasta encontrar esos sentimientos, además yo sé que aun el siente algo por ti, estoy seguro.

-¿e-eso c-crees?

-¿ustedes que dicen?-dijeron Kenny mirando a los otros rubios

-yo si lo creo -dijo Butters

-¡GAH! yo también

-ya ves

-p-pues yo no lo se

-¿por qué lo dices?

-porque hoy vino su amigo de san francisco

-¿y?

-e-él se parece un poco a mí en apariencia

-¿enserio?

-s-si y estoy seguro que Kyle siente algo por el

-¿Porqué dices eso? - dijo Butters

-por su sonrisa

-¿su sonrisa? -dijo Kenny

-sí, cuando vi su sonrisa que le da a ese chico era muy diferente a las que me da a mi e incluso parecen que se gustan

-vaya incluso aun con lo despistado que eres pero te das cuenta de las cosas más insignificantes

-¡oye! - dijo molesto

-no te enojes, no será que estas celoso.

-¿ah?

-si celoso, seguro que piensas que él te ha reemplazado ¿no es así?- dijo el rubio mayor, el moreno solo miro al suelo- lo suponía, bueno mañana hablaremos de eso ya que todavía no estamos seguros si Kyle está enamorado de ese tipo- dijo sonriéndole

-e-está bien-dijo el moreno- ¿c-chicos?

Los rubios lo miraron

-¿p-podrían no decirle a k-Kyle sobre esto?

-no hay problema amigo - dijo Kenny

-si no hay problema

-¡GAH! no te preocupes.

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

Al día siguiente el moreno llego primero a la parada del bus.

-¿dónde estará? - dijo el moreno mirando por todos lados

-¿quién? ¿Tu querido Kyle? - dijo Kenny que estaba detrás del moreno con Butters eso hizo que el moreno saltara del susto

-aaaah y-yo...si - dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

-vaya nunca te había visto así, es cierto cuando te enamoras tu forma de ser cambia

-¿quién está enamorado?- dijo una voz detrás de los chicos

-hola Kyle - dijeron los rubios.

-Ho...la - dijo el pelirrojo en un bostezo

-vamos Stan ¿no le tienes que decir algo?-dijo Kenny

-¿q-que?-dijo sonrojado

-saludar - dijo Kenny con una sonrisa

-h-hola Kyle –bajando la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo

-hola...Stan -dijo de nuevo en un bostezo

-vaya veo que estas con sueño-dijo Butters

-sí, me la pase toda la noche hablando con un amigo - dijo sobándose los ojos - y bien, díganme ¿quién está enamorado?

-pues este caballero de aquí- señalando al moreno

-k-Kenny-dijo avergonzado

-¿qué? - dijo Kyle sorprendido mirándolo fijamente- no me digas que es Wendy Testaburger –dijo mirándolo seriamente

-n-no es ella, y-ya no se hablan desde que te fuiste -dijo Kenny

-¿enserio?- incrédulo

Entonces el pelirrojo se le acercó y le tomo las manos.

-entonces me alegro por ti- eso hizo que el moreno se sonrojara- ojala que tengas suerte en ser correspondido - con una sonrisa

Kenny soltó una carcajada.

-¿de qué te ríes Kenny?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-de nada Kyle

Entonces vino el bus los chicos se subieron, Kyle se sentó junto a Stan y Kenny se sentó con Butters como siempre.

- ¿quién es ella?-dijo el pelirrojo mirando al suelo muy serio haciendo que el moreno lo mirara-ah l-lo siento se no es de mi incumbencia, p-perdóname por ser tan entrometido

-n-no eres entrometido p-pero n-no puedo decirte quien es, perdóname-dijo sonrojado

-no importa Stan pero espero que esa persona sepa apreciarte - dijo sonriéndole luego lo mira fijamente haciendo que el moreno se pusiera nervioso - jejeje ustedes 2 sí que se parecen un poco

-¿ah?

-me refiero tú y Craig, se parecen sobre todo porque ustedes no me quieren decir quién es la persona que les gusta –dijo sonriéndole

-si eso creo- puso una cara seria - si tanto que nos gusta la misma persona- dijo en un susurro

-¿eh? ¿Qué?- dijo Kyle confundido

-n-no nada jejeje

Ya estando en la escuela

-Haber chicos hoy recibiremos un nuevo estudiante así que sean amables con el- dijo el señor Garrison - bien puedes pasar

Todos los alumnos se preguntaban quién era, entonces el moreno vio la cara de Kyle que tenía una sonrisa, entonces el alumno nuevo entro, todos los alumnos se quedaron viéndolo y luego voltearon a ver a Stan, que este a su vez se puso nervioso.

-bien chico preséntate.

-me llamo Craig Tucker- dijo sin ganas

Los alumnos esperaron algo más pero este no dijo nada más

-bien entonces toma asiento en mmmm mmmm...- pensando pero entonces Craig se adelanta en buscar un asiento - e-espera todavía no te he dicho en donde sentarte

-no necesito que me diga en donde debo sentarme solo tengo que buscar un asiento vacío ¿no? - dijo sin ganas entonces miro una mesa que está al lado donde se sientan Stan y Kyle , en esa mesa solo se sentaba una persona entonces tomo el asiento vacío asustando al alumno que estaba sentado en esa mesa al lado de ese asiento

-¡GAH! - dijo Tweek mirando al chico nuevo muy asustado y temblando

-está libre este asiento ¿no?- dijo con una cara seria

El rubio asintió con mucho miedo

-bien entonces no hay problema si me siento aquí - se sentó, dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo

-que bien ahora estamos cerca para hablar- dijo sonriendo, todos los alumnos se le quedaron viendo con ese cambio de actitud

- me alegro mucho-respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo

-sí, pero me alegraría mucho si me sentara junto a ti

-yo pienso lo mismo- dijo sonriendo, eso hizo molestar a Stan

Así pasaron las clases hasta que toco el timbre indicando la hora del almuerzo

-¿Kyle te importaría enseñarme la escuela?- dijo el moreno

-sí, no hay problema- dijo sonriendo, Stan solo se le quedo mirando

Entonces una avalancha de chicas se acercó a ambos chicos, el motivo estaba en el chico nuevo pero entonces antes de que ellas dijeran algo, Craig se les adelanto.

-no me interesan las chicas bobas como ustedes - dijo muy directo, Stan se quedó asombrado ante eso, el pelirrojo sonreía y las chicas se congelaron, después de eso las chicas se fueron retirando del lugar muy molestas

-jajaja Craig no cambias- dijo Kyle

- así es y así será además ¿tú que les dijiste para que te dejen en paz?

-bueno yo...

-adivino les dijiste que no estabas interesado en tener pareja ¿no?

-bingo jajjajaja

-lo suponía jajaja bueno enséñame la escuela

-claro - dijo riendo - espera un momento Craig - dijo mirando a Stan que estaba guardando su cosas -¿Stan? - ante eso el moreno se le cayeron todos tu sus libros.

-k-Kyle que sorpresa jejeje-dijo nervioso- ¿q-que sucede?

-bueno ayer te fuiste de mi casa apurado

-así es que recordé algo importante, perdóname

-si no hay problema solo quise entregarte esto porque se me olvido en la mañana ten- dijo entregándole la tarea

-g-gracias

-Kyle date prisa- dijo su amigo

-bueno me voy-dijo el pelirrojo retirándose del salón

-n-nos vemos jejejejeje

-así que ese es tu rival - dijo Kenny

-k-Kenny

-creo que ahora se te pondrá muy difícil

- yo también pienso lo mismo

-ah si también hice caso a lo que me dijiste sobre su sonrisa y si tienes razón su sonrisa es muy diferente a las que te da a ti.

-te lo dije-muy desanimado

-todavía no termino, si su sonrisa que te da es muy diferente a los que da al chico nuevo si pero la diferencia mucha

- ¿a qué quieres llegar?

-solo digo que Kyle oculta algo detrás de esas sonrisas, pero no sé qué es, tendrás que vigilarlo mas

-creo que sí pero no sé como

-no te preocupes cuando alguien se enamora hace lo imposible para estar pendiente de esa persona.

-s-si creo que tienes razón

Ya en hora de salida, Stan quería hablar con Kyle pero Craig se le adelanto.

-Kyle -dijo Craig

-¿sí?

-¿nos vamos juntos a casa?

-claro eso me haría feliz - dijo sonriéndole, Stan le entro una rabia

-bueno vámonos

-espera Craig

-¿qué pasa?-pregunta Craig

El judío se dirige a Stan

-Stan

-¿si, Kyle?

-¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Stan quería aceptar pero entonces sintió como un aura oscura aparecía del chico nuevo eso hizo que se asustara.

-p-perdóname Kyle p-pero hoy n-no puedo l-lo siento - con una cara asustada y se fue corriendo

-¿ummh?-dijo Craig mirando a su amigo- ¿qué pasa Kyle?

-¿ah? no nada

-bien entonces vámonos

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

Stan llego a su casa muy molesto se fue directamente a su habitación, cuando entro azotó bien la puerta y se acostó a su cama entonces miro su almohada, la cogió abrazándola y se imaginó que era la almohada de Kyle aun recordaba el olor era muy relajante era lo suficiente para quedarse dormido en un instante, quería volver oler su aroma, entonces se sonrojo y pensó realmente era notorio su enamoramiento porque incluso un niño de 10 se había dado cuenta antes que el mismo.

Entonces tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-mojón de mierda abre puerta - era su hermana del pelinegro

-ya voy (puta) - eso ultimo lo dijo pensando- ¿qué quieres?

-cállate mojón y escúchame mi madre me dijo que te de este paquete para que lo entregues a la casa de tu noviecito Broflovski

-¡s-Shelly!

-¡cállate mojón! Ve y entrégale esto de una vez –dijo procediendo a irse

-e-está bien... ¿Shelly? –dijo mirándole con un sonrojo

-¿qué quieres mojón? -dijo mirándolo

-¿e-en serio t-tu c-crees que y-yo soy p-pareja de k-Kyle o lo dices de broma? -dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

-yo lo digo por que no lo creo, estoy segura mojón te conozco bien porque soy tu hermana pendejo además eres muy notorio cuando te enamoras y eso que solo te enamoraste de esa chica ¿como se llamaba?…bueno el punto es que se te nota que estas enamorado incluso nuestro padres se han dado cuenta

-¡¿e-enserio?! -dijo muy avergonzado

-así es mojón ellos dicen que tu eres mayor y que ahora puedes tomar tus propias decisiones

-...

-y yo también

-¿ummh?

-¡que yo también opino lo mismo pendejo!–apunto de retirarse

-Shelly -sorprendido

-¿y ahora que mojón?

-gracias - dijo sonriéndole

-n-no es nada p-pendejo, Solo quiero verte feliz- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo retirándose

-bien ahora debo entregar este paquete

Ya estando en la puerta, procedió a tocarla.

-¿Stan? - el que le abrió la puerta no era mas ni nada menos que Kyle

-h-hola Kyle

-¿que haces aquí?

-mi mamá me dijo que entregara este paquete - dijo calmándose ya se estaba acostumbrando a ponerse calmado cuando estaba con el pelirrojo.

-bien, gracias.

-no tienes que agradec...-en eso fue interrumpido por de pronto gotas empezaron a caer

-es mejor que pases

-¿ummh? - dijo sin entender

-no creo que sea buena idea que te vayas a casa con esta lluvia

-e-esta bien puedo irme son solo unas pequeñas got...- entonces empezaron a gotas mas grandes

-¿y bien? –dijo cruzados de brazos

-e-espero no ser una molestia-dijo avergonzado

-te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir: "no eres una molestia", mis padres no están en este momento puedes dejar el paquete en la mesa de la sala, ah también estaba a punto de hacerme un sándwich ¿quieres uno?

-no gracias estoy bie...- entonces sonó un gruñido muy fuerte que provino de su estomago, el moreno se había olvidado almorzar por estar molesto.

-jajaja entonces preparare 2 sándwiches - dijo riéndose

-g-gracias - dijo con un pequeño sonrojo dejando el paquete en la mesa

-si quieres puedes ir a mi habitación tardare un poco

-e-este bien –procedió a dirigirse a la habitación del judío

El pelinegro estaba en camino hacia la habitación cuando entro se llevo una gran sorpresa vio al chico nuevo "Craig" abrazando la almohada del pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa, Stan se quedo sin decir nada en su mente se decía "así me vio Ike cuando hice eso" y sobre todo por que el chico nuevo se le parecía, entonces Craig lo miro, puso su cara seria y la almohada que tenia lo puso en su lugar estaba apunto de decirle algo a Stan pero vino Kyle.

-Stan se me olvidab...- se detuvo cuando vio a Craig -¿Craig?

-¿si?- dijo normal, Stan se asombro por ese control de actitud que tenia después de hacer algo vergonzoso

-¿que haces aquí?- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo? - dijo con una sonrisa acercándose.

-¿una pregunta Craig?

-dime

-¿cuantos segundos te tomo para entrar?

-mmm..Como unos 20 segundos-dijo orgullosamente

-¡¿que 20 segundos?!-dijo sorprendido entonces mira a Stan que tenia cara de no entender- ¿Stan que sucede?

-¡ah! no nada b-bueno m-me preguntaba...

-te preguntas de que estamos hablando ¿no?- dijo sonriéndole Stan solo asintió con la cabeza - estábamos hablando de cuanto tiempo entro a mi casa por la ventana

-y-ya veo - aun sin entender

-por cierto ¿tu cuanto tiempo te tomas para entrar?-pregunto Craig

-la verdad no soy bueno como tú me demoro como 1 minuto

-¿un minuto?-dijo, el pelirrojo asintió-bueno yo recuerdo que en tu casa en san francisco era mas fácil y te demorabas como unos 2 minutos, estoy orgulloso de ti - dijo el moreno poniendo una mano sobre los cabellos rojizos del judío eso hizo que Stan se pusiera celoso.

-¿enserio?-pregunto Kyle con una gran sonrisa

-si

-b-bueno ya que estamos los 3 aquí es mejor que prepare un sándwich mas- dijo retirándose de su habitación - ah se me olvidaba ¿que bebida quieren?

-lo que tú quieras- respondieron a la misma vez los morenos haciendo que ambos se miraran mutuamente por unos segundos

-bien esperen 15 minutos -dijo retirándose

-no hay problema – dijeron ambos morenos a la misma vez y de nuevo estos se miraron mutuamente seriamente

Pasaron unos minutos Stan no soportaba el silencio y sobretodo estar en la misma habitación con su rival así que trato de romper ese silencio pero Craig se adelanto.

-¿que se supone que haces?-dijo directamente

-¿a-a que te refieres?

-te dije ayer perfectamente que te alejares de el

-p-pero...- tratando de no enojarse

-nada peros aléjate de el, ya te dije el es mío - dijo con una cara enojada

-¿y por que debería alejarme? - dijo apretando los puños por que se estaba enojando

-¿ah? encima preguntas

-ya se que te gusta Kyle y lo entiendo bien - dijo saliendo lo que tenia que decir eso hizo que Craig se sonrojara un poco

-¿así? ¿Como que lo entiendes?- puso una cara seria

-p-porque también el me gusta - dijo sonrojándose - se que te gusta Kyle también pero eso no te da derecho que me digas que me aleje de el

Entonces Craig de esa cara seria paso a una sonrisa siniestra y luego dejo escapar unas carcajadas después se calmo pero con esa sonrisa que daba miedo.

-entonces ¿crees que tienes derecho enamorarte de el? - después de eso puso su cara seria - después que lo lastimaste que hizo que cayera en una depresión.

Stan se quedo sin palabras , eso hizo que el otro volviera esa sonrisa.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

******-:) como siempre perdonen si hay errores u horrores ortográficos o no entendieron algo **

******-(¬w¬ ya comienzan los problemas jijiji)**

******-n_n es verdad **

******-(XD Craig por favor quedate con kyle)**

******-:\ oye eso lo decido yo y eso sera con Stan**

******-(¬¬ Craig )**

******-Stan XP**

******-(Craig ¬¬)**

******-STAN DX**

******-(Craig ¬¬*)**

******-que tal si hacemos esto facil lo discutiremos esta semana y yo te dejo escribir el siguiente capitulo **

******-(°_° enserio?)**

******-sip n_n ya que el siguiente necesito que tu lo hagas ya que te encanta Craig**

******-(XD kyyyyaaaa~ Te lo agradezco, Te lo agradezco, Te lo agradezco, Te lo agradezco, Te lo agradezco , KIN te lo agradeze mucho)**

******-°_° Kin?**

******-(es nombre fue el que escogi por ahora )**

******-si pero ¿kin?**

******-(si ya que tu nombre "gina significa plateado" decidi ponerme ese porque significa"Oro" )**

******-¬¬creida**

******-(XP, bueno hasta loa proxima que esta vez lo escribire yo X3 )**

******-GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS XD se los agradezco mucho **


	6. Chapter 6

**********-GIN: hola XD denuevo aqui despues de 2 duras semanas repletas de trareas y aun tengo mas pero tengo un pequeño descanso **

**********-KIN: X3 Si por fin me toco escribir a mi este capitulo **

**********-GIN: si pero recuerda lo que acordamos ¬¬**

**********-KIN: -3-? que yo no recuerdo nada**

**********-GIN:kin no molestes que estoy de malas ,queda lo que acordamos y punto**

**********-KIN:no es mi culpa que no hayas dormido bien en estas 2 semanas , ademas nadie te dijo que estudiar esa carrera era facil**

**********-GIN:TT_TT si ya lo se pero me gusta por eso no lo dejo **

**********-KIN: bueno sin mas interrupciones aqui les dejo lo que escribi , CRAIG *Q* **

**********-GIN:¬¬**

**********Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: CRAIG**

-entonces ¿crees que tienes derecho enamorarte de él? - dijo Craig puso su cara seria - después que lo lastimaste

-¿eh?

-respóndeme

-y-yo n-no se dé q-que me estás hablando

- entonces te preguntare otra cosa ¿qué cosas has escuchado o sabido de Kyle después de esa pelea de 7 años atrás?

Stan se quedó mudo se preguntaba cómo se habría enterado de la pelea

-respóndeme

-e-el me dejo u-una carta d-después de que s-se mudara

-¿qué más?

-...

-como lo suponía no sabes nada- dijo con una cara victoriosa - pues déjame contarte algo- puso una cara seria-por tu culpa hiciste que Kyle cayera en una depresión severa

-¿c-como dices? - es lo único que respondió

-lo que oíste tu hiciste que Kyle cayera en una depresión severa después de su pelea, Kyle tuvo muchos problemas para integrarse en la escuela en san francisco así que los otros alumnos lo rechazaban, su familia pensó que era por el cambio de ciudad pero paso 3 meses las cosas empeoraron, no comía, no dormía y los otros alumnos lo agredían incluso hasta abusaron de él sexualmente en una ocasión.

Stan al escuchar lo último lo espanto

-su depresión llego al punto del suicidio por suerte llegue justo a tiempo para salvarlo ¿lo sabias?

Stan negó con la cabeza

-¿y así dices que estás enamorado de él? - dijo seriamente-pero aun así quedan rastros de esa depresión ya que él se prometió a sí mismo no enamorarse jamás pero yo hare que vuelva amar

-...

- te preguntas como lo sé ¿no? - dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa -pues lo sé porque Kyle me lo dijo cuando estaba agonizando después de que se cortara la venas, me dijo que aún sentía culpa por esa pelea que decidió no hacer amigos en san francisco en principio no entendía pero después con el tiempo me lo dijo todo y digamos que su rostro que mostro no me gusto en absoluto así que jure que lo protegería de cualquiera que lo hiriera. - dijo señalándolo -sobre todo de ti ahora si dime que tienes que decir a tu favor ¿crees que tienes el derecho de enamorarte de él, después de que lo lastimaste?- entonces saca una fotografía -esta fotografía es del cumpleaños de Ike, mira como era su rostro - le enseño la fotografía

Stan vio que el rostro de Kyle le atemorizo sus ojos representaban tristeza y un gran vacío

-da miedo ¿verdad? , de ese rostro feliz que vez ahora es gracias a mi yo le devolví esa felicidad - dijo Craig

Stan sintió como su corazón se destrozaba, no podría creer que el causo todo eso y lo único que hizo en ese momento fue salir corriendo de la habitación, ya estando en la puerta de la casa se encuentra con Kyle

-¿Stan que haces? - dijo el pelirrojo - aún está lloviendo

-l-lo siento Kyle, m-me tengo que ir -dijo sin mirarle después de eso dejo la casa de los Broflovski

Craig tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción después de que vio como huía Stan, en eso entra a la habitación Ike

-¿qué le hiciste a Stan? -dijo molesto

-nada que debas saber -dijo con una cara seria

-no me digas que le dijiste lo de Kyle - dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿y que si lo hice?

-no temes de que le diga a mi hermano

-y tú no le temes que le diga mi hermana que te gusta - dijo con una cara maliciosa

-¿eh?... ¿qué? y-yo -dijo nervioso con un sonrojo

-que se te quede claro

-no puedo creer que mi hermano te tenga de amigo, al comienzo no quería

-pero sino me tuviera de amigo ¿acaso el todavía estaría vivo?

-eso ya lo sé y estoy agradecido por eso pero igual no me agradas-dijo molesto retirándose

En 5 minutos Kyle entra a su habitación.

-Craig ¿sabes que le sucedió a Stan?

-solo me dijo que se tenía que ir - con una sonrisa

-oh... entiendo bueno aquí tienes - dándole el sándwich

Craig casi le da el primer mordisco pero miro el rostro del pelirrojo con cara de preocupación

-¿qué sucede Kyle?

-¿ah? no nada - dándole el primer mordisco

Craig lo miro fijamente

CRAIG POV

Me llamo Craig Tucker como ya saben soy amigo de Kyle Broflovski, yo estoy enamorado de él aunque él no lo sabe, por eso lo protegeré de todo lo que le haga o que le hizo daño; les contare como lo conocí.

Yo tenía 9 años vivía en san francisco, yo era el niño más temido y rudo de la escuela siempre me metía en problemas, los otros alumnos de la escuela querían que me les uniera pero esos idiotas no comprendían que me gustaba estar solo, insistían e insistían pero me daba igual.

Un día yo estaba acostado en mi cama estaba aburrido hasta que tocaron a mi puerta era mi hermana.

-¿qué quieres Ruby?-dije sin ganas

-hermano dice mi mamá que bajes dice que tenemos que saludar a los nuevos vecinos de al frente.

-no quiero ir

-pero mi mama dice que...

-me importa un bledo lo que diga, no bajare-dije enseñándole mi dedo favorito

-bueno si eso quieres pero mamá dice que si no bajas pondrá barrotes en tu ventana-dijo también enseñándome el dedo

-mierda... bien dile que bajare enseguida-le cerré la puerta en la cara

Ya estábamos en la puerta de los recién mudados.

-bien ya estamos aquí hijos quiero que se comporten bien sobre todo tu Craig-dijo mi madre

-lo que sea -dije desinteresado

-hijo compórtate- dijo el padre lo único que hice fue enseñarle el dedo del medio como siempre

-cuando cambiaras hermano -dijo Ruby

-cuando se me dé la regalada gana - dije sin hacer alguna expresión - maldición me hubiera puesto la gorra mejor voy a traerla.

-ah no, jovencito tú te quedas, no me vas a venir el cuento de que se me olvido y ahora vuelvo -dijo mi padre-además tienen 2 hijos y uno de ellos es de tu edad podrían ser amigos

-"¿amigos? déjate de bromas, solo me presentare y fingiré ir al baño y me escapare por la ventana"-dije en mi mente

Entonces tocaron la puerta, el que abrió fue un señor de cabello marrón y una señora de cabello rojo.

-hola ustedes deben ser los Broflovski cierto - dijo mi padre amablemente

-si gusto en conocerlo, adelante-dijo el señor

-gracias-dijo mi madre

-somos la familia Tucker encantados de conocerlos-presento mi padre

-mucho gusto

-tomen asiento-dijo la señora Broflovski

-gracias -dijo mi padre después y dirigió la mirada en mi- ¿Craig cuánto tiempo te quedaras en la puerta? acércate -no quería pero tuve que hacer caso - perdóneme todavía no he presentado a mis hijos

-no hay problema -dijo la mujer - yo también, espere un rato por favor llamare a mis hijos

-está bien - dijeron mis padres

Entonces la mujer subió las escaleras, minutos después bajo un niño pelinegro y por su rostro era canadiense, mis padres siguieron hablando cosas que me importaban un bledo hasta que se escucharon unos gritos.

-QUIERO QUE EN 5 MINUTOS ESTES EN LA SALA O SINO TE CASTIGARE - era de la señora bajando la escaleras muy molesta-perdónenme por eso, se está cambiando-dijo riendo la señora

En mi mente me decía que será un chico idiota feliz por hacer amigos entonces se escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras ya quería empezar a reír por dentro, apareció chico pelirrojo vestido de naranja y verde para mi esa combinación era muy alegre parecía un payaso decidí no mirarlo quería ver su rostro después cuando se presentara para luego reírme con más ganas así que mire al lado izquierdo donde había una ventana para distraerme.

-bien ya que están nuestros hijos ellos mismos se presentaran, primero los menores - dijo mi padre

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo el señor Broflovski poniendo al frente a su hijo menor igual mi padre con Ruby

-bien hijo preséntate- dijo el señora Broflovski

-está bien mami - dijo el niño pelinegro - mi nombre es Ike y soy canadiense me gusta jugar con mis juguetes

-bien es tu turno hija - dijo mi madre

-está bien mamá, mi nombre es Ruby y a mí me gusta jugar con mis juguetes sobre todo con la pelota

-¿enserio? a mi también - dijo el canadiense sonriéndole

-¡qué bien!- dijo sonriéndole, en eso miro como el canadiense se sonroja- espero que seamos amigos

-s-si yo también

-bien ahora los hijos mayores-dijo el señor de cabello marrón

Hubo unos segundos de silencio ninguno de los 2 se movió así que decidí hacerlo yo.

-hijo ponte al frente -dijo el padre muy molesto, entonces el chico se puso al frente mío pero su cara estaba mirando el suelo- bien ahora preséntate tu primero

-mi...nombre es Kyle - dijo mirando aun el suelo esperaba que dijera algo mas pero no lo hizo además quería ver su rostro de payaso para reírme

-bien hijo preséntate - dijo mi padre

-mi nombre es Craig - dije sin expresar ninguna emoción sin decir nada mas

-vamos chicos digan algo más para que se conozcan - dijo mi madre entonces para que mis padres se callaran decidí hacerlo yo -como dije me llamo Craig encantado de conocerte -el no decía nada más aún tenía la cara mirando al suelo me preguntaba qué le pasa ,así que pensé que era súper tímido , ahora si quería ver su rostro de payaso idiota ,decidí adelantarme aún más, así puse una sonrisa fingida en mi rostro - espero que seamos los mejores amigos - le ofrecí la mano mi familia se quedaron bocabierta, yo reía por dentro ya adelantándome pero entonces mi mano fue rechazada por un manotazo de parte del pelirrojo , su familia y mi familia se quedaron asombrados , el pelirrojo poco a poco subía la cabeza para verme, yo ya tenía ganas de reírme pero esas ganas se desvanecieron su rostro no era la que esperaba , su rostro decía todo lo contrario de los colores que usaba.-p-pero que d-diablos te ...- ¿tartamudee? me pregunte a mí mismo , esos ojos no tenían ni brillo representaba tristeza y a la vez un vacío me dejaron sin habla.

-escúchame - dijo el pelirrojo- no tengo intención en hacerme amigo de nadie...-quería responderle pero esos ojos me los impedía ¿qué me pasa? ¿Yo teniendo miedo por ese tipo? por favor ni si quiera se ve fuerte-ni mucho menos de ti, entendiste.- después de eso se retiró de la sala yo aun sentía que esos ojos me miraban.

-p-perdónenlo - dijo disculpándose la señora Broflovski

-s-si el en realidad es un buen chico solo está un poco afectado por el cambio de ciudad eso es todo - dijo su padre

-si eso puede ser duro para el - dijo mi padre

-ojala que se acostumbre - dijo mi madre

Mi hermana y ese canadiense se fueron a un lado para conversar yo me quede en el mismo lugar, no sé lo que sentía ¿rabia? o ¿miedo? no sé lo que era pero ese día me quede pensando en esos ojos.

Pasaron unos días ya que estaba en épocas de vacaciones no había visto a ese chico ni siquiera salir de su casa solo vi a sus padres y a su hermano salir de la casa pero a él no.

ya estando la escuela ,yo estaba recostado en mi carpeta tratando de dormir no quería prestar atención a las clases cuando comenzaran , la profesora entro y anuncio un nuevo estudiante ,oí a todos los alumnos se sorprendieron al verlo , la profesora le pidió que se presentaba , yo no estaba interesado quien era así que no hice caso hasta que todos se preguntaron qué era lo que pasaba , entonces decidí ver quien era ,cuándos mis ojos lo miraron me sorprendí era ese chico pelirrojo entonces en mi interior volvió esa confusión entre rabia o miedo , la profesora se cansó y solo dijo su nombre , dijo que esperara para ver en donde se sentaría ,al final como el único lugar que estaba vacío era la carpeta que estaba al lado del mío dijo que se sentara ahí , el chico se acercaba a su asiento ,yo no puede dejar de ver esos ojos verdes sin brillo pero baje mi mirada al suelo, al final tomo asiento y por un momento lo mire de nuevo y por unos segundos cruzamos nuestras miradas mi cuerpo sudo frio en ese momento.

Ya estando en medio de las clases la profesora le pidió al pelirrojo leyera un texto del libro de historia.

-bien Broflovski lee el texto 7 de la página 24 - dijo la profesora

-...-el no dijo nada

-¡Broflovski!- dijo de nuevo la profesora con un tono más alto todos los alumnos miraron al pelirrojo

-...- nada no decía nada

-¡BROFLOVSKI!-dijo ahora acercándose, este no le hizo caso el solo tenía mirada en la nada -¡KYLE BROFLOVSKI! -dijo esta vez enojada puso sus manos en su carpeta.

-si profesora-dijo sin mirarla

-Broflovski es tu primer día, se bien que estas nervioso y que también te mudaste hace poco pero eso no te da derecho a no prestar atención a mis clases ,te lo dejare pasar solo por hoy ¿bien?

-...-él no contesto

-¡¿BIEN?!- dijo molesta pero igual no respondía - Kyle mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo

En mi mente recordaba esos ojos sin brillo.

-¡BROFLOVSKI MIRAME A LOS OJOS Y RESPONDEME!- dijo se veía su cara toda roja por estar molesta

En eso el pelirrojo empezó a dirigir su mirada a la de la profesora lentamente.

-muy bien ahora quiero que me respond...-la profesora se quedó callada todos los alumnos se asombraron porque de lo roja que estaba se puso pálida.

-bien - es lo único que dijo

-c-chicos t-tengo q-que s-salir del a-aula un m-momento ¿está bien?... ¿k-Kyle p-podrías a-acompañarme por favor? - el pelirrojo se levantó del asiento y ambos se retiraron, los alumnos ya empezaban con sus estúpidos chismes.

-ya tienes competencia Craig - dijo alguien en mi espalda

-¿a qué te refieres idiota?- dije sin ninguna expresión

-no me llames idiota estamos en el mismo equipo ¿no? - dijo molesto

-te dije que yo no estoy en equipo de nadie, yo trabajo solo

-pero ahora tienes competencia ya que en su primer día se mete en problemas e incluso asusto a la profesora con la mirada

-si como no, es suerte nada más, yo le daría miedo con solo darle una paliza él no se ve muy fuerte que digamos

-tienes razón no se ve tan fuerte, tú le darías miedo con solo darle una paliza como dices

Ese día solo le llamaron la atención pero días después empezó a tener detención por no aprestar atención, 3 meses después era detención por contestar a los profesores, los otros alumnos empezaron asustarse y empezaron rumores

-Craig querido amigo - dijo otro idiota que quería que este de su equipo

-no soy tu amigo - dije sin ganas

-has pensado darle una paliza a ese chico pelirrojo sin expresión que no tiene miedo de nada

-si-dije directamente

-¿y por qué no lo haces?

-¿por qué debería?

-no me digas que le tienes miedo - dijo con una cara burlona

-¿yo? ¿Miedo? - dije sin expresión - ni loco

-deberías ser tú el primero en darle miedo dándole una paliza ya que todavía nadie se atreve solo te lo digo porque otros están planeando en hacerlo

-bien - estaba decidido

Esa misma tarde decidí hacerlo, come el tenia detención, lo espere en la parte trasera de la escuela ya que el salía por ahí. Cuando salió lo jale en un rincón contra la pared.

-ojala que estés preparado - dije con una sonrisa

-¿para qué? -dijo mirando al piso sin expresar miedo en su voz

-para tu primera paliza idiota

El no dijo nada solo miraba al piso.

-¿oye? ¿Me estas escuchando o eres sordo?-ya estaba empezándome a molestar así que lo sujete de su chaqueta en la parte del cuello cuando de pronto el dirigió su mirada en la mía, entonces vi de nuevo esos ojos sentí esa sensación

-¿por qué?-lo único que dijo sin señal de temor

-a-ah

-¿por qué vas a darme una paliza?

-porque si i-idiota

-sé que de que eres el más temido de la escuela y que no haces nada de que los otros alumnos te pidan

-¿ah?

-pero ¿por qué lo haces ahora?-me quedé asombrado ni yo mismo me di cuenta de lo que hacía - lo sé porque toda la escuela lo ha estado comentado hoy y sabía que me esperarías aquí

-¿p-pero qué demonios? entonces ¿p-por qué no huiste?

-sé que aunque te guste estar solo buscas la manera de llamar la atención

-a-aun n-no me contestas - dije ahora muy enojado

-porque no me importa lo que me pase - dijo sin expresar emoción eso me hizo recordar a mí mismo- y ¿bien?

-¿ah?

-¿no me ibas a dar una paliza? - dijo, yo me quedé asombrado solo me dije "este cabron habla enserio" entonces lo solté y le di la espalda

-no vale la pena golpearte - después que dije eso me retire

Cuando regrese a mi casa ya era casi las 6:00 pm me encerré a mi habitación aun pensando en lo que me dijo, era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso y en muy fondo de mi decía que era cierto después tocaron a mi habitación.

-hijo -era mi madre

-¿qué?

-¿quieres venir a la casa de los Broflovski para cenar?

-…está bien -dije enseguida mi madre se quedó asombrada, para mí no era normal asistir a una cena con vecinos incluso yo me quede pensando por que acepte bueno ya era tarde para retractarme

Cuando ya estando en la casa de los Broflovski, ellos y mi familia estaban cenando en una gran cena en la sala, al final les dije a mi familia que no tenía hambre y los señores Broflovski me dijeron que podía ver televisión que estaba también en la sala acabe aceptando, prendí la televisión por lo menos ahora tenía con que distraerme hasta que la señora Broflovski pregunto algo que me intrigo.

-acabo de recordar que Kyle no ha llegado de la escuela-dijo preocupada

-es cierto se está tardando demasiado-dijo su padre

-descuiden tal vez ya está saliendo con unos de sus compañeros-dijo mi padre

-no lo sé últimamente mi hijo no me presenta ningún compañero y ahora tiene más detenciones-dijo su madre

-tal vez aún está afectado por el cambio de escuela

-si eso debe ser - dijo su madre muy triste

Volví a ver la televisión, de pronto tocaron la puerta la señora Broflovski fue abrir la puerta y un grito de ella me hizo apartar la mirada en la televisión y ver que sucedía.

-¡KYLE! -dijo la señora muy alterada, el pelirrojo entro a la casa y lo que vi me dejo sin habla, su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía la cara golpeada incluso tenía su labio inferior partido -¡¿PERO QUE TE PASO?!-dijo asustada, su padre corrió a él al verlo así, mis padres también hicieron lo mismo

-si Kyle ¿pero qué te paso? -pregunto su padre

-nada mamá y papá- dijo con la mirada en el piso dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-¡¿cómo que nada?!-dijo alterada su madre - tu ropa esta rasgada y mira tú labio ¡¿qué sucedió?!

-nada mamá solo me caí - dijo subiendo las escaleras

-¡Kyle!-dijo su madre siguiéndolo y en eso se escuchó un puertas -¡Kyle! ¡Kyle! ¡KYLE ABREME LA PUERTA! -dijo tocando la puerta, luego de unos minutos dejo de tocar al ver que no tenía respuesta y bajo las escaleras con una cara preocupada-no sé qué hacer si él no me dice nada ¿por qué se comporta así? antes él era un chico muy educado -a punto de llorar

-calma Sheila - dijo padre abrazándola - pronto será como era antes

-si pero ahora me preocupa hace 2 días que no come y si le dejo la comida en la puerta él lo tira en la basura-dijo su madre

-es verdad que vamos hacer

-si me permiten- dije levantando la mano -¿él tiene en su habitación una ventana?

-si - dijo su madre

-bien yo me encargare de darle su comida personalmente y que lo coma toda - algo dentro de mi quería hablar con él y por impulso me ofrecí, mi familia estaba sorprendida

-¿cómo harás para entregarle la comida?-dijo su padre, yo solo reí por dentro

-solo entrégame su comida en un contenedor - le di una sonrisa falsa como lo hacía siempre y salí de la casa entonces me ubique en la ventana que estaba abierta aunque estaban unas cortinas donde se suponía que era la habitación ,reí porque esta pared era fácil de subir que el de mi casa , subí con facilidad cuando entre las luces estaban apagadas pero podía ver un poco , el chico estaba en la cama sentado en forma fetal aun teniendo su ropa; yo me acerque a él pero no me miro en mi mente "este chico es extraño ni si quiera se sorprende que estoy en su habitación sin su permiso , que pasaría si fuera un ladrón ¿el tampoco no me haría caso?.

-oye- le dije para que me prestara atención y me mirara aunque le sigo teniendo un poco de miedo por fin admitía que si tenía miedo estaba claro, el me miro -por fin reaccionas

-¿qué quieres?- dijo sin ninguna expresión - ¿te animaste a darme una paliza?

-no - dije sin dejar de ver su rostro

-¿entonces?

-vengo a entregarte tu comida- dándole en las manos el contenedor de comida

-oh... - dijo ahora mirando cabizbajo dejando el contenedor a un lado-no...No tengo hambre

-tus padres están preocupados porque no has comido en 2 días ¿lo sabias?-cruzándome de brazos

-¿y qué?-dijo sin mas

-¡¿y qué?! Acaso quieres morir de hambre

-...-no dijo nada solo se encogió en sus hombros "me estoy molestando y no se la razón" así que me acerque más y lo cogí de los hombros

-contéstame-entonces me miro de nuevo

-ya te lo dije...no me importa lo que me pase

Aunque su rostro no tenía expresión para mi me decía que hablaba enserio y recién me di cuenta de que era lo que me molestaba de esta persona y era que es igual que yo le gusta estar solo, en mi interior me dije que este chico podría ser interesante.

-entonces...no te importa lo que te pase ¿no?-el solo asintió entonces agarre el contenedor de comida lo abrí y tome el tenedor -abre la boca -dije muy directo sin expresar nada en mi rostro, él no me hizo caso - ¿que no me oíste?

-no quiero

-bien entonces como no te importa nada de lo que te pase te obligare a comerte todo esto -tome su barbilla acerque el cubierto ya con comida-ahora sí, abre la boca - nada se negaba hacerlo así que con la mano que tenía sostenía su barbilla apreté sus mejillas haciendo que abriera la boca y le di de comer - ahora mastica y trágatelo - el obedeció así me la pase dándole de comer hasta que termino-no fue tan difícil ¿no? - el no dijo nada- ¿oye tienes un botiquín o algo para que te cures?-dije

Como no dijo nada, rebusque en sus cosas hasta que lo encontré ,estaba en unos de los estantes donde guardaba sus libros , estaba alto tuve que estirarme para alcanzarlo cuando lo hice un libro verde se cayó, lo recogí y vi que algo salía de aquel libro lo saque mire que era una fotografía ,vi que era una foto de 2 personas me sorprendí al ver que aquel chico pelirrojo sonriendo y vi que sus ojos no eran como los tenia ahora ,tenían un gran brillo y me fije que estaba mirando a la persona que estaba al lado, abrí los ojos como platos a la otra persona su apariencia era igual a mi tenía el cabello negro su rostro era casi similar a la mía solo por esa sonrisa era que no se parecía mí , yo me pregunte quien era esa persona ,volví a meter la foto en su lugar , puse el libro a su lugar , tome el botiquín y me dirigí donde estaba el ,abrí el botiquín tome algodón y el alcohol.

-quédate quieto bien - dije en mi mente me preguntaba porque lo ayudaba a curarse eso no era normal en mí.

-vete quiero estar solo - ahora si estaba seguro de que era igual que yo

-pues como me lo dijiste, yo no hago caso lo que me dicen - por un segundo pude sentir que reí entonces puse el algodón ya teniendo alcohol y se lo puse en el labio partido ,me sorprendí ya que no reacciono cuando se lo puse y yo sé bien que eso arde demasiado lo sé porque en una de quinientas me han partido el labio , entonces recordé la foto ,me pregunte como pudo pasar esos ojos llenos de brillo que mostraban felicidad a esos ojos que mostraba tristeza y un vacío aparte que daban miedo, ya terminaba de curarle la herida -¿quién te hizo esto?- me di cuenta de que le pregunte ¿yo preocupándome por una perdona? ¿Qué me pasa?

-...

-¿oye ...

-no importa lo que me paso -dijo esta ves mirándome- ahora sí ya acabaste de obligarme a comer y curarme la herida podrías irte, te dije que quería estar solo, ya no soporto que estés en mi habitación

-b-bien me iré- dije levantándome y dirigiéndote a la puerta pero antes de irme - eres un chico interesanta- murmure y procedí a irme

Baje las escaleras y mis padres me estaban esperando para irnos a nuestra casa

-¿qué paso?- dijo la madre

-no se preocupe señora Broflovski él se comió hasta el último bocado - le di una sonrisa falsa ante eso mis padres me miraron extrañados para ellos no era normal en hacer esas cosas por alguien más, incluso yo estaba de acuerdo pero no sé qué me sucedía.

Al día siguiente el mismo chico idiota se me apareció

-que bien cumpliste lo que dijiste-sonriendo

-¿ummh?-dije con mi rostro natural

-lo de dar una paliza a ese chico pelirrojo sin expresión

-lo siento pero yo no lo hice

-jajaja que sincero eres Craig

-¿ummh?-estaba confundido

-jejeje yo lo hice

-¿hacer qué?

-darle una paliza pero lo que quiero saber es una cosa

-¿qué?

-¿por qué no le diste una paliza cuando tenías la oportunidad?

-¿cómo lo supiste?

-porque te estuve vigilando esa tarde desde muy lejos y como vi que te fuiste sin hacerle nada decidí hacerlo yo -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción-contesta

-acaso es mi obligación contestarte, es cosa mía- después de eso me fui de ahí.

Pasaron varios días, en esos días estuve vigilando al pelirrojo día, tarde y noche, al principio no me di cuenta pero estaba acosándolo, no sé porque lo hacía, vi como lo agredían en frente de mi narices y él no se defendía.

Un día lo estaba siguiendo después de detención me sentía raro vigilándolo ya eran las 6 pm ,entonces vi que lo arrastraron en un callejón unos alumnos de 14 años que siempre abusaban de él, yo los seguí y al final entraron a un edificio abandonado , entre al edificio vi como lo golpeaban demasiado , entonces el líder de esas personas que tenía el cabello castaño con ojos grises con un tatuaje de un escorpión en el brazo izquierdo lo golpeo tan fuerte que cayó al piso y dejo caer su mochila el mismo chico rebuscaba entre sus cosas.

-vamos a ver que tienes en esta mochila - después de rebuscar todo - veo que no tienes nada que tenga valor así que romperé todo lo que esta aquí

-¿por qué...hacen todo esto?- dijo sin señal de dolor

-porque nos divierte, eso es todo- dijo empezando a romper todas sus cosas - ahora solo quedan libros - después de eso empezó a patearlos uno por uno, entonces tomo el último libro verde y se lo tira al pelirrojo cayéndole en el estómago eso debió doler hasta el alma, ni yo lo hubiera aguantado entonces del libro salió esa foto que vi hace días atrás, el chico que la tiro la miro-vaya que linda foto tienes y una linda sonrisa -dijo asombrado el chico

-¡NO! ¡DEJA ESA FOTO! -grito el pelirrojo desesperado, por primera vez vi que demuestra una expresión -¡DEJA ESA FOTO POR FAVOR!

-acaso ese chico que está al lado tuyo es amigo tuyo, hablando este chico es parecido a Craig ¿no lo creen chicos?- los otros alumnos se acercaron para ver todos se asombraron, bueno yo también lo hice

-¡POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO DEJA ESA FOTO!-dijo gritando el pelirrojo

-veo que esta foto tiene algo sentimental para ti -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente levantándole el rostro- ¿acaso este tipo te gusta?-el pelirrojo desvió el rostro -lo sabía, entonces tu eres gay - luego se acercó su rosto al del pelirrojo muy cerca, - ¿sabes algo?- el pelirrojo tenía la cara de miedo por primera vez -te ves lindo en esa foto sonriendo pero me pregunto cómo te verás cuando sientas placer- yo abrí los ojos me preguntaba si oí bien

-n-no t-te a-atrevas-dijo con miedo en su rostro

-sí que lo hare y lo disfrutaras - después de eso poso sus labios a los del pelirrojo, este lo empujo al instante que lo beso, el chico guardo la foto en uno de sus bolsillos- ustedes 2 tómenlo de los brazos para que no se mueva y quítenle los pantalones esta noche será una que no olvidaras- yo decidí no mirar, algo dentro de mi sentía algo pero no sabía, solo oía gemidos y ruidos estaban abusando de él sexualmente.

-vaya sin duda te ves lindo de esa manera -oí al chico - bien ahora quiero que te relajes - en eso oí como el pelirrojo gritaba del dolor y decidí ver - carajo te dije que te relajaras idiota - dijo el chico muy molesto dándole una cachetada.

Algo dentro de mí sentía… molesto ¡espera! ¿Por qué me sentía molesto? ¿Maldición que me pasa? quería hacer algo pero esos tipos son mayores que yo, al final los chicos terminaron, el chico que abuso de él se puso adelante del pelirrojo que estaba tirado en el piso parecía que no tenía alma hasta que saco la foto y la rompió

-aquí tienes tu foto, la pase genial contigo veo que fue tu primera vez -dijo dándole la espalda, el pelirrojo trataba de sentarse, cuando lo hizo recogió los trozos de la foto y vi como una lagrima salía de su rostro.

-Stan...- murmuro derramando más lágrimas

Los chicos se reían de él, entonces sentí el impulso de ir a darles una paliza.

-que idiota, llorando como un marica- dijo aun riendo saliendo del lugar

-¡LOS MARICAS SON USTEDES!- dije enfrentándomelos muy enojado afuera de ese edificio y decidido no me importaba si eran mayores que yo, lo que sentía era rabia por hacerle tal cosa.

-pero miren quien está, Craig Tucker ¿qué quieres?

-cabrones les pateare el culo a cada uno de ustedes

-¿así? ¿Por qué? - dijo riéndose

-eso no interesa

-¿contesta?

-eso no lo sé… pero ahora solo quiero partirles el culo- los chico empezaron a reír

-¿tu? ¿Partirnos el culo? eres menor que nosotros además somos mayori...- no pudo terminar por que aproveche el momento para golpearlo en el estómago haciendo que se retuerza del dolor en el suelo

-h-hijo de puta - dijo su compañero -hay que darle su merecido - ellos se dirigían a mí, al final acabe con cada uno de ellos dejándolos todos muy mal heridos e inconscientes, entre con cuidado a edificio sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta pero lo que vi me llevo una gran sorpresa, él se estaba cortando las venas de la muñecas con una de las navajas que dejo un chico, al ver eso corrí directamente a él para detenerlo.

-¡para o vas a morir!- dije preocupado

-¡YA NO ME IMPORTA! -dijo entre lágrimas- ¡NO ME IMPORTA MORIR!

-¡TU NO PERO TU FAMILIA SI!

-n-no me importa - dijo apoyándose en mi hombro había sangre en su ropa y en la mía

-¡oye! ¡Resiste! - dije asustado, saque mi celular para llamar una ambulancia - sí, vengan de inmediato por favor - dije desesperado - ¡resiste!

-s-Stan - dijo mirándome, ¿Stan? ¿Quién diablos era ese? ¿Tenía algo que ver con ese tipo de la fotografía? bueno ese no es el momento de preguntármelo tenía que mantenerlo despierto de alguna manera así que tuve que seguirle la corriente.

-¿ah?

-losi...lo siento...perdóname perdóname -dijo el pelirrojo llorando

-l-lo siento yo me llamo Craig- le dije por primera vez era que me preocupaba por una persona ¿por qué lo hacía?

-per...perdóname...perdóname Stan- siguió murmurando

-¡resiste!

-p...perdóname por ser un mal amigo -aun me miraba a los ojos

-¿q-que?

-ya...no pue...puedo vivir, aun...siento culpa por esa pelea que tuvimos hace meses...perdóname por...no apoyarte-dijo el pelirrojo él puso una mano en unas de mi mejillas -perdóname...por enamorarme de ti - yo me sorprendí al ver como por un momento se formaba lentamente una sonrisa y sus ojos que tenían brillo pero eso se desvaneció en un segundo cuando el pelirrojo empezó a temblar y de nuevo se apoya bruscamente en mi hombro.

-¡oye! ¡Resiste! ¡No te quedes dormido!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

-perdóname...por eso m...me decidí no hacer amigos...no quería l...Lastimar a alguien más y t...también me decidí no enamorarme...-sentí sus lágrimas en mi pecho, por primera vez sentí compasión

-por favor no te mueras-lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y sentí como unas gotas salían de mis ojos me sorprendí por primera vez lloraba- perdóname por no hacer nada para detenerlos antes de que te hicieran esto, te prometo que seré tu primer amigo aquí en esta estúpida ciudad pero por favor no te mueras.

Entonces llegó la ambulancia ellos se apresuraron en ponerlo en una camilla y lo subieron en ella también me llevaron ella; cuando llegamos al hospital a él se lo llevaron a emergencia, llame a su familia para avisarles que vinieran, las enfermeras también me pedían que pasara por el doctor pero yo no estaba lastimado así que les dije que yo estaba bien.

Pasaron varios minutos y vi como los padres del pelirrojo venían corriendo también mis padres.

-¡HIJO!-dijo mi madre

-¿Craig que paso? - dijo mi padre preocupado al verme todo de sangre yo mire a los padres del pelirrojo

-yo...yo- empecé a temblar

-¿Craig?- dijo mi madre

-p-perdóneme por no detenerlos a tiempo - dije temblando más mirando a los señores Broflovski -s-su hijo f-fue a-agredido brutalmente

-¿de nuevo? - dijo su madre preocupada

- f-fue v-violado por unos alumnos mayores y también...- dije sin parar de temblar de nuevo empecé a derramar lágrimas, mis padres se sorprendieron- i-intento suicidarse

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo alterada su madre -¡MI HIJO! ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?! -zarandeándome

-Sheila tranquilízate - dijo su padre tratándome de que me soltara

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?!...mi hijo...mi hij...-dijo la señora desmayándose

-¡oh no!-dijo mi madre

-¡necesitamos una camilla por favor! -dijo mi padre, enseguida la trajeron y se la llevaron a una habitación seguido por su esposo.

Yo me quede en el mismo lugar aun temblando y llorando.

-Hijo nunca te había visto así-dijo mi padre sorprendido y tenía razón nunca llore por alguien

-Craig...-dijo mi madre preocupada

-f...fue culpa mía mamá

-¿por qué dices eso Craig?

-porque si hubiera reaccionado antes de que le hagan esas cosas no hubiera sucedido esto espere que terminaran para darles su merecido

-Craig...-dijo mi padre y mi madre acercándose más a mí

-fue mi culpa...fue mi culpa...- entonces sentí que mis padres me abrazaron

-no Craig ,no fue tu culpa- dijo mi madre

-ella tiene razón, al final tu reaccionaste como debías llamando a la ambulancia a tiempo - dijo mi padre - además eso tipos eran mayores que tú y por eso dudabas en que hacer

-papá...mamá...

-pero ¿dónde está ahora?

-esta...está en la sala de emergencias me dijeron que espera pero aun no me han dicho nada

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien hijo - dijeron mis padres abrasándome mas fuerte

Pasaron 2 horas yo estaba sentado en la sala de espera con mis padres, al pasar el tiempo me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿ustedes son familiares del chico?- pregunto el doctor

-no doctor, somos sus vecinos- dijo mi padre

-¿y donde están los padres?

-están en una habitación, su madre sufrió un desmayo cuando se enteró-dijo mi padre

-ya veo

-doctor - dije tratando de estar calmado- dígame ¿como esta?

-es verdad, él se encuentra fuera de peligro aunque perdió mucha sangre - luego me miro a mi - tuvo suerte, gracias a ti, menos mal que llamaste pronto al hospital sino le hubiera costado la vida, se salvó gracias a ti- me dio una sonrisa

-ya ves Craig - dijo mi madre sonriéndome

-p-pero igual m-me siento culpable y ¿cuándo despertara?

-mmmm no estoy tal vez en 2 días más o menos, no estamos seguros

-¡¿qué?!-dije levantándome

-como dije perdió mucha sangre pero pueden visitarlo, avísenle a sus padres por favor

-si doctor no se preocupe yo les avisare - dijo mi padre

Al día siguiente no quise ir a la escuela y mis padres me dejaron que no fuera ,aún tengo guardado lo que paso ese rostro llenas de lágrimas y la ropa machada por la sangre , los padres del pelirrojo se quedaron toda la noche con él, tuvimos que cuidar de su hermanito que pasara la noche con nosotros ,mi hermana encantada que durmiera en su habitación, yo quería ir a visitarlo , decidí hacerlo así que me escape por la ventana no quería que mi familia me viera después de llorar enfrente de ellos el día anterior.

-¿adónde vas Craig? - dijo mi padre que botaba la basura

-a n-ningún lado -respondí

-vas a ver a Kyle ¿no es así?-dijo sonriendo

-a-ahh...- solo asentí

-¿Craig?

-¿s-si?

-veo que Kyle te agrada- dijo riendo, en eso sentí como mis mejillas ardían tuve que darle la espalda para que no se diera cuenta - jajaja lo suponía entonces ¿qué esperas? ve a verlo

Después de eso corrí al hospital no sabía dónde era la habitación tuve que preguntarle a la recepcionista de hospital para que me dijera

-buenos días

-buenos días joven-dijo la recepcionista

-necesito que me diga dónde queda la habitación de un paciente

-¿el nombre del paciente?

-aahhh…-ahora que lo pienso hasta ahora no he dicho su nombre en ninguna ocasión -se llama k-Kyle b-Broflovski-luego de decir su nombre sentí arder mis mejillas ¿qué me pasa?

-aquí esta Kyle Broflovski está en la habitación 32 que está en el segundo piso

-gracias señorita- después de eso me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación

Cuando llegue estaba en la puerta y cuando iba a tocar abrieron la puerta eran sus padres

-hola Craig

-hola señor y señora Broflovski veo que ha mejorado-tuve que mantener la calma

-sí, ¿vienes a ver como esta Kyle?-dijo con una sonrisa yo solo asentí

-gracias, aun esta inconsciente pero le harás compañía, justo tenía que ir al trabajo y Sheila tenía que ir por Ike -dijo el padre

-no se preocupe ,está bien en nuestra casa jugando con Ruby

-pero igual tengo que verlo - dijo la señora Broflovski

-bueno nos vemos Craig- dijo el señor con la señora

Después de eso entre a la habitación vi como estaba aun inconsciente conectado a esa cosa que sirve si está vivo o muerto, me senté en una de la sillas que estaba al lado de la cama yo lo mire pensaba en muchas cosas como

1. sentí miedo

2. lo acose

3. me enoje cuando abusaron de él

4. sentí compasión

5. ahora me arde las mejillas cada vez que pienso en él

Desde que conocí a Kyle estuve sintiendo cosas que pensé que nunca sentiría.

-perdóname por no haber actuado enseguida - murmure mirándolo ahora muy de cerca

-Sta...Stan - murmuro Kyle y vi que lentamente abría los ojos , estaba despertando me sorprendí porque el doctor dijo que despertaría en 2 o más días - Sta...Stan ¿eres tú?-en mi mente recordé como decía ese nombre cuando él estaba agonizando

-lo siento, no soy Stan -dije normalmente- como te dije soy Craig

-perdóname...te confundí-sin mostrar ninguna emoción

-n-no hay problema

-es que...son parecidos...tú eres...nuestro vecino ¿no?

-s-si

-eres el que llamo a la ambulancia

-s-si

-gracias...te lo pagare algún día

-n-no hay que agradecer y no tiene por qué pagarme, y-yo quería disculparme por no haberte defendido en esas ocasiones que tenía la oportunidad y sobre toda la de ayer.

-ya...ya no importa - dijo, en mi mente me pregunte "¿que no importa?" te violaron acaso eso es cosa que debe ser olvidado rápidamente

-ah por cierto - dije recordando algo importante que dije ayer -pero primero quiero que me mires -el me hizo caso yo le tome la mano que estaba en su pecho con delicadeza, el no mostraba ninguna expresión-¿recuerdas cuando nos presentamos?

-si

-bueno recuerdo que no lo hice adecuadamente y sinceramente me llamo Craig Tucker y me gusta escaparme de mi casa cuando estoy aburrido y enserio espero que seamos buenos amigos- mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, el seguía viéndome

-no tienes que...mentir para que me sienta mejor

-lo estoy diciendo enserio que no es normal en mi -lo mire fijamente- quiero conocerte cómo eres, que es lo que ocultas de ese rostro que no demuestra nada y también protegerte de esos abusadores que se meten contigo-el abrió los ojos por unos segundo, me estaba poniendo nervioso

-m...me llamo...Kyle b...Broflovski, me gusta jugar la c...consola y leer espero que también podamos...ser buenos amigos - después de eso me dio una sonrisa entonces sentí de nuevo que mis mejillas arder "¿qué es este sentimiento?"-jejeje...estas todo rojo... ¿te sientes bien?

-s-si estoy bien -le dije luego se volvió a dormir yo me quede toda la tarde mirándolo pensando en que era este sentimiento

Después no lo volví a ver, cuando supe que volvería a la escuela me di prisa para buscarlo, cuando lo encontré estaba siendo molestado por unos chicos y cuando le estaban a punto de golpear camine rápidamente hacia ellos

-hola Craig ¿nos ayudas a darle una paliza a este idiota?- dijo como si nada el chico que le iba a golpear

-muy tentador - dije sonriendo

-bien entonces ayudam...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque le di un golpe en el rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo

-pero más tentador en dar una paliza a alguien que no valga la pena - dije mirándolo molesto

-¿p-Por qué hiciste eso? - dijo unos de los chico que ayudaban a molestar a Kyle

-porque...-dije luego mire a Kyle que tenía los ojos abiertos y le sonreí -porque se están metiendo con mi amigo

Después de eso lo protegía de cualquiera que se metía con él , me escapaba de mi casa para visitarlo , poco a poco me gane su confianza ahora se expresaba más ,sus ojos volvieron tener ese brillo , le enseñe como pelear para defenderse ,a subir paredes e incluso saltar de edificio a otro y ese sentimiento que no sabía que era me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando , paso un año que se cumplió desde que nos hicimos amigos y entonces se me vino a la cabeza preguntar quién era Stan, el me conto todo y la cara que puso fue la misma que cuando lo conocí pero al final dijo que ya lo supero pero me conto que por eso decidió no enamorarse ,entonces yo me decidí a protegerlo de cualquiera que le hiciera daño ,sobre todo ese tal Stan y que haría lo posible para que un día él me ame a mí.

Pasaron 6 años más y me entere que Kyle volvería a south park , yo me puse triste pero él me dijo que me llamaría todos los días y si yo quisiera también podía llamarlo ,yo acepte pero estaba preocupado porque volvería al lugar donde esta ese tal Stan se encontraba , paso una semana y como le prometí lo llame todos los días y mi padre vino con una noticia que me hizo saltar de alegría , era que nos mudaríamos a south park y entonces me decidí a confesarles mis sentimientos a Kyle cueste lo que cueste antes de que vuelva a sentir esos sentimientos por a ese tal Stan.

**FIN DE CRAIG POV**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

**********-KIN:XD como siempre perdonen si hay errores u horrores ortográficos o no entendieron algo **

**********-GIN:-_-zzzzZZZZz**

**********-KIN:Gin , Gin ,¡GIN! despierta por un demonio**

**********-GIN:°_°? ¡¿QUE?! NO TIENEN PRUEBAS DE QUE YO...**

**********-KIN:¬¬ pruebas de que?**

**********-GIN:n-no nada que debas saber n_n**

**********-KIN:¬¬ que sospechosa , bueno espero que les haya gusta este capitulo y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ;D BYE hasta no se cuando porque tengo mucha tarea**

**********-GIN:-_-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**********-KIN: GIN? carajo ¬¬ que quedo dormida denuevo ...¬w¬ *se acerca al oido de Gin* te gusta el Cryle mas que el Style, te gusta el Cryle mas que el Style, te gusta el Cryle mas que el Style**

**********-GIN:=¬= me...me gusta...me gusta... el...*despertarse con rapidez* |||| KIN cuantas veces te tengo que decir que a no hagas eso a mi me gusta el STYLE**

**********-KIN:¬3¬ bueno lo que sea tu tienes la culpa ademas te quise despertar para que te despidieras**

**********-GIN:pero eso no significa que saques provecho cuando estoy dormida , bueno bye :)**

**********-KIN:bye bye ;)**

**********-GIN:-_-zzzzzZZZzzZZ**

**********-KIN:¬w¬ *denuevo acercandose al oido* Te gusta el Cryle mas que... |||| *recibe un codazo en el estomago***

**********-GIN: te dije que pararas con eso para la proxima sera peor :\ *se va de la compu***

**********-KIN: nota importante cuidarse bien el estomago de GIN si la molestas *retorciendose de dolor en el piso* **


	7. Chapter 7

**************GIN:hola , Hello ,Ni Hao, Kon'nichiwa XD**

**************KIN:¬¬ creo que quedo claro**

**************GIN:anda...no me digas que aun sigues molesta **

**************KIN:¬¬* no , no estoy molesta *tono sarcastico*  
**

**************GIN:enserio? que bien n_n**

**************KIN:que idiota eres **

**************GIN:o.O? de que me hablas**

**************KIN:claro que si molesta DX**

**************GIN: ya superalo KIN ¬¬*... bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo sin mas interrupciones**

**************KIN: cofcofidiotacofcof**

**************GIN:¬¬**

**************Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: UNA MENTIRA Y UNA ****CONFESIÓN**

Stan corría sin parar en medio de la lluvia, llego a su casa abriendo la puerta muy fuerte su madre que estaba pasando por la sala lo vio llegar.

-¡Stan estas todo mojado¡-dijo preocupada

-no es nada mamá -dijo cerrándola despacio

-Kyle me dijo que te quedarías en su casa hasta que pase la lluvia

-l-lo que pasa es pasa…. es que debo hacer una t-tarea-mintió el moreno

-¿ummmh? ¿Qué extraño que corras con esa lluvia solo para hacer tarea?-dijo Sharon extrañada

-jejeje si yo pienso lo mismo mamá- dijo el azabache subiendo las escaleras

Cuando el pelinegro llego a su habitación, le puso seguro a la puerta después de eso se sentó en pose fetal en el suelo y empezó a llorar recordando la foto y lo que dijo Craig

_"¿crees que tienes el derecho de enamorarte de él, después de que lo lastimaste?"_

-no...no tengo...derecho de enamorarme de el...después de lo que le hice - dijo mientras escondía su rostro en sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

Al día siguiente el moreno llego muy temprano a la parada del bus.

-Hola Stan -dijo el rubio de la chaqueta naranja que llegaba con su novio

-hola...Kenny, Butters-dijo el azabache sin ganas

-que ánimos - dijo el rubio mayor abrasando a Butters

-¿te sucede algo Stan?-dijo Butters muy preocupado

-no es nada Butters -dijo el moreno

-hola chicos -dijo Kyle que llegaba con Craig

-hola Kyle, Craig -dijo unisonó los rubios

-¿qué sucede? - dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Stan

-no lo sé -dijo Butters

-¿te sientes bien Stan?-le pregunta Kyle mientras se le acerca

-s-si …estoy bien - dijo desviando su rostro

-¿ummmh?-Kyle lo miraba extrañado

-vámonos Kyle -dijo Craig halando de la chaqueta del mencionado

-¿adónde van?-dijo Kenny de curioso

-adonde más a la escuela- dijo Kyle

-¿por qué?-dijo Butters

-porque a mí me gusta caminar, Kyle ya vámonos

-está bien Craig, nos vemos en la escuela Kenny, Butters...st -dijo Kyle pero fue interrumpido

-Kyle vámonos -dijo Craig que ya se estaba alejando

-a-así ya voy, nos vemos Stan -dijo Kyle sonriéndole ante eso el moreno que lo estaba mirando de pronto lo desvía su mirada, el pelirrojo se le queda viendo un rato pero luego se fue donde estaba Craig

-¿qué sucede st...- dijo el rubio menor pero antes de que terminara la pregunta vino el bus , Stan se da deprisa en entrar al bus los rubios se miraron entre si y luego procedieron a entrar al bus.

Ya estando en clases Craig miraba muy extrañado a su compañero que se sentaba al lado

-¿acaso no dejas de temblar?-dijo harto Craig pero con una voz calmada

-¡gah! l-lo siento n-no e-es m-mi intención m-molestarte -dijo muy nervioso que su tic aumentaba ante eso Craig lo miro más extrañado

-lo que sea -dejo de mirarlo - "que chico más extraño" -pensó Tucker

Mientras tanto en la carpeta de al lado Kyle miraba disimuladamente a Stan, este último tenía la cara perdida en el techo, el pelirrojo se fijó que sus ojos estaban rojos en su mente quería preguntarle que le pasaba.

-¿Stan? -dijo el pelirrojo ya decidido preguntarle que le sucedía pero el moreno no le hizo caso así que volvió a hablarle pero esta vez con un tono de voz más elevada-Stan

-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede? -dijo el azabache reaccionando

-al fin reaccionaste

-¿q-que querías? -dijo el moreno desviando su rostro, no quería verlo a la cara

-Stan ¿te pasa algo? porque tal vez te pueda ayudar-dijo mirándolo preocupado

-n-no me sucede nada Kyle…. s-solo estoy cansado eso es todo

-e-está bien pero si tienes algún problema cuéntamelo ¿sí?

-...

-¿Stan?-dijo al ver que no contestaba

Ya estando en la hora de salida, los chicos se preparaban para irse a casa.

Craig se despidió de Kyle porque tenía que irse a casa rápido por ese día ya que su familia acordaron en ir de paseo familiar y Craig tenía que ir aunque él no quisiera.

Cuando Craig se fue, solo quedaban Kyle y Stan, el último estaba guardando sus cosas para irse a casa

-¿Stan? - dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al mencionado haciendo que el moreno se le cayeran algunos libros al piso, Stan los recogía y Kyle se arrodillo para ayudarlo ,cuando faltaba el último libro sus manos de ambos de tocaron, el pelinegro retiro su mano muy rápido y se levanta, Kyle tomo el libro y se la dio a Stan, este estaba pensado en irse pero Kyle lo retuvo tomándole el brazo.

-¿k-Kyle?-dijo muy nervioso y sin mirarle la cara

-Stan yo...

-k-Kyle m-me tengo que ir -dijo el moreno para luego irse corriendo

Kenny que pasaba por ahí junto con Butters vio como salió corriendo del aula a Stan luego vio como salía Kyle lentamente de ahí, el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los 2 rubios

-Stan...-dijo el judío con una voz quebrada luego apretó sus puños y se fue corriendo

-¿qué crees que haya pasado?-dijo Butters

-no lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Kenny con una mirada seria.

Stan llego a su casa muy agitado porque no había parado de correr se dio cuenta que sus padres y su hermano no estaban, se alegró no quería que nadie estuviera en casa, subió a su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa vio como Kyle entraba por la ventana

-k-Kyle -dijo nervioso

-h-hola Stan

-¿p-pero qué? ¿Cómo? ¿c-como entraste?

-jejeje te dije que tengo la costumbre de entrar por la ventana

-s-si p-pero ¿p-por qué en m-mi casa?- dijo tratando de calmarse

-así….perdóname por haber entrado sin permiso-dijo bajando la cabeza

-lo que sea... Kyle tengo que hacer tarea y...

-¿te podría ayudar?

-n-no es necesario es f-fácil

-no me mientas Stan-dijo muy directo

-¿eh?

-¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?

-¿a-a que te r-refieres?

-estas actuando de forma extraña Stan desde ayer cuando te fuiste de mi casa en plena lluvia y has tratado de evadirme

-s-son imaginaciones t-tuyas

-Stan ¿qué te sucede? ...puedes confiar en mi ¿no somos amigos?

-Kyle...-dijo mirando al suelo ahora, cuando le hizo esa pregunta se molestó, él no quería ser su amigo, sus sentimientos estaban aclarados pero después de que Craig le contara lo que le paso a Kyle sobre aquella discusión que le provoco tanto dolor-no me sucede nada y si confió e ti pero...

-si confías en mi... ¿por qué no me lo dices mirándome a los ojos?

-es que yo...

Hubo un tiempo de silencio muy incómodo pero ese silencio desapareció por el pelirrojo.

-lo sabía... no necesitas mentirme Stan

-¿eh?

-sino querías volver a ser mi amigo me lo hubieras dicho - dijo muy serio

-Kyle no... No es eso...

-entonces ¿qué es? -dijo alzando la voz

De nuevo invadió el silencio, el pelinegro estaba hundido en sus pensamientos quería responder a esa pregunta pero eso significaría que tendría que confesarle sus sentimientos pero algo se lo impedía y es porque después de causarle tanto dolor el, ya no merecía ser correspondido así que tomo una decisión.

-¿Stan?-dijo Kyle al ver como su amigo guardaba silencio

-lo siento Kyle...perdóname - dijo apretando los puños -t-tienes razón y-yo...yo no quiero ser tu amigo

El pelirrojo lo miro atónito.

-todavía...me molesta lo que paso hace 7 años...Kyle...lo siento -mintió el moreno mirando al suelo

-y-ya veo…jejeje - dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo

-Kyle en serio lo siento - de nuevo se disculpo

-n-no importa...pero me lo hubieras dicho antes

-es que...no quería que te sintieras mal.

-como dije y-ya no importa...yo...yo ya no te molestare más -dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Stan quería retirar lo que había dicho, abrazarlo y decirle todos sus sentimientos pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Kyle salió de la casa y ya estaba muy lejos.

-lo siento Kyle...-dijo derramando una lagrima

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoX

Kyle corría sin parar hasta que se chocó con una persona que caminaba por ahí.

-l-lo siento n-no miraba p-por donde c-corría - dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Kyle? -dijo una voz familiar para el mencionado

-c-Craig-dijo mirándolo sorprendido

- ¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?-dijo Craig

- y-yo a m-mi casa y ¿tu d-donde ibas? pensé que tenías un paseo con tu familia

-ah eso….no hubo paseo, se canceló al final porque mi padre tiene mucho trabajo y bueno me dirigía a tu casa

-ah que bien... pero...-dijo bajando la cabeza

-¿pero?-dijo mirándolo fijamente al ver que su amigo sonaba serio-¿Kyle que sucede?

-n-no nada Craig… me alegra que siempre me visites eso es todo -dijo dándole una sonrisa eso hizo que Craig se sonrojara después de unos segundos se vieron unas lágrimas caer de parte del pelirrojo.

-¿k-Kyle que s-sucede?-dijo muy nervioso

-¿eh?- dijo Kyle tocándose sus mejillas -n-no es nada Craig

-dime la verdad Kyle no te había visto llorar así desde que...-dijo el moreno pero no pudo terminar porque de repente el pelirrojo lo abrazo

-enserio Craig, no me pasa nada por favor no sigas insistiendo -dijo sonriéndole -que tal si jugamos un rato en mi casa con la consola ¿sí?

-e-eh si c-claro

**CRAIG POV**

Llegamos a su casa y en toda la tarde jugamos con la consola pero aun en mi mente tenia grabada el rostro de Kyle llorando y estoy seguro de quien fue, nunca vi a Kyle llorar desde que me hablo de lo que sucedió entre Stan y el por eso estoy seguro, mañana tendré que hacer algo para que Kyle se olvide de una vez ese tipo.

-Kyle mañana es posible vaya tarde al colegio ¿podrías ir solo?

-sí, no hay problema - dijo sonriéndome

-bien-devolviéndome la sonrisa

**FIN DE CRAIG POV**

En la mañana siguiente Stan llego temprano a la parada del bus pero tenía la mirada perdida junto a Kenny y Butters, estos lo miraban preocupados.

-Stan ¿estás bien?-dijo Butters

-no me pasa nada -dijo tratando de sonreír pero no pudo

-miren quien viene -dijo Kenny -hola Kyle - alzando un brazo para saludarlo porque el mencionado se encontraba al frente de la parada del bus, el judío dirigió su mirada donde se encontraba el rubio para saludarlo.

-hola -dijo muy fuerte para que lo escucharan y dándoles una sonrisa pero a simple vista se veía que era una sonrisa forzada que solo Kenny se dio cuenta y luego procedió a seguir su camino.

-me pregunto porque Craig no está con Kyle-dijo Kenny mirando al moreno pero se fijó que su miraba volvió a ser la misma cuando Kyle se fue del pueblo.

Ya estando en la escuela el moreno se sentó en su asiento, se fijó que Kyle hablaba con el profesor de algo cuando terminaron de hablar ,se dio cuenta de que se tenía que sentar al lado de Kyle eso sería muy incómodo para ambos pero entonces vio como el pelirrojo se sentó donde se sentaba Craig.

-espero que no te moleste que me siente contigo-dijo el judío al rubio que era adicto a la cafeína

-n-no a-al contrario m-me d-da mucho g-gusto -dijo temblando

El moreno se le quedo viendo estaba molesto pero se lo tenía merecido ya que le mintió para que lo dejara solo ya que no quería lastimarlo. Después de unos minutos llego Craig, este se dirigió a su sitio pero se fijó que Kyle estaba su asiento.

-hola Kyle -dijo sonriendo

-hola Craig -devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Kyle ¿por qué esta en mi asiento? no es que me moleste o algo

-¡ah! si, le pedí al profesor que me cambiara de sitio contigo, espero que no te moleste- dijo bajando su mirada, entonces Craig recordó que Kyle se sentaba al lado de Stan, en su interior sintió rabia por sentarse con el pero a la vez sintió feliz porque Kyle no estaría al lado de Stan.

-no, claro que no me molesta -dijo sonriendo

-gracias Craig

-p-por cierto Kyle...-dijo rascándose la nuca

-¿sí?

-podríamos vernos en el lago en la salida

-en la salida ¿por? -dijo curioso

-t-te tengo que decir algo importante -dijo sentándose

-¿es algo importante?

-si -dijo sonrojándose

-está bien -dijo sonriendo

-¿tú que miras?-dijo el moreno cambiando su expresión a una seria

-¡GAHH! l-lo siento y-yo... ¡DEMASIADA PRESION!-dijo acelerando su tic, Craig lo miro extrañado.

-jajaja calma Craig tal vez quiere ser tu amigo

-pues yo no estoy interesado en tenerlo como amigo -dijo mirando su libro

-vaya Craig no cambias jejeje - dijo sonriendo -descuida Tweek él es un buen amigo con el tiempo podrías ver lo bien que podrían llevarse

-¿e-enserio? -dijo temblando

-si

Ya estando en la salida, Stan se retiró de la escuela muy rápido apenas toco el timbre se fue corriendo

-Kyle nos encontramos en el lago en media hora ¿está bien?

-sí, no hay problema Craig - dijo sonriendo

-bien entonces nos vemos-dijo eso retirándose

-bien...nos vemos- dijo susurrando mirando al suelo

-Kyle- dijo una voz detrás del mencionado haciendo que se alarmara

-h-hola k-Kenny -dijo sonriendo

-me sorprende como cambias tus expresiones rápidamente

-¿ah? ¿d-de que me hablas, Kenny?

-no te hagas Kyle, ya me di cuenta

-e-enserio K-Kenny, no sé de q-qué me estás h-hablando

-si claro -dijo sacar ticamente- me ha llevado tiempo en descubrirlo pero ahora estoy más que seguro- dijo con una cara seria

-¿ah?-dijo sin entender haciendo que el rubio se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-lo que trato de decir es que puedes engañar a casi todos pero a mí no, solo vasto una cosa para que me diera cuenta

-¿ah sí? ¿Y qué es?- dijo ya apunto de molestarse al decir eso el rubio se acercó y le susurro en la oreja, eso hizo que el pelirrojo retrocediera-e-estas l-loco Kenny - dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-jajaja eso es lo que todos dicen pero explica el porqué de tus mejillas están rojas

-e-eso n-no es cierto, a-acaso ¿no tienes que ir con Butters hacer tarea?

-si pero lo estoy esperando

-y por eso me estas molestando -dijo frunciendo el ceño

-no te estoy molestando ,te estoy diciendo la verdad

-ya déjame en paz Kenny- dijo ya molesto

-está bien, está bien -dijo tratando de calmarlo -pero déjame decirte que hay personas que ni te lo esperas que se mueren por ti

-ya déjate de bromas Kenny - después de eso se fue del salón dejando solo al rubio

**CRAIG POV**

Estuve toda la noche sin dormir en solo pensar en lo que le iba a decir a Kyle el día de hoy, estoy cansado de ver como sus sentimientos vuelven por ese idiota porque ya me di cuenta en como lo mira, es la misma de aquella foto, solo quiero verlo feliz porque lo quiero y no quiero que le hagan daño.

Ya estoy en camino al lago para encontrarme con Kyle, estoy nervioso...demasiado. Ya cuando llegue me fije que Kyle me estaba esperando, él siempre es muy acerque lentamente para sorprenderlo pero él se dio cuenta de mi presencia yo solo sonreí.

-hola Kyle -lo salude, estoy nervioso no sé cómo empezar.

-hola Craig -dijo dándome una de sus sonrisas- ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

-b-bueno Kyle...y-yo yo...-estoy tan nervioso que no sé qué decir

-¿sí?

-y-yo...-sentí como mis mejillas ardían

-¿Craig?

-k-Kyle- dije decidido y tratando de estar lo más calmado - y-yo he querido d-decirte algo desde hace muchos años...y-yo...yo Kyle...yo estoy...yo estoy enamorado de ti Kyle- se lo dije, Kyle abrió sus ojos como platos hubo un tiempo de silencio quería decirle algo mas pero Kyle se me adelanto

-jejejejeje, oh Craig eres muy cómico - se estaba riendo pensó que era un chiste

-¡Kyle! - alce la voz haciendo que el mencionado dejara de reír -Kyle hablo enserio-le dije con un tono de seriedad

-Craig, esta broma está dejando de ser graciosa -dijo con un tono de seriedad

-Kyle esto no es una broma

-Craig... para por favor- dijo retrocediendo y temblando

- yo realmente estoy enamorado de ti, no es una broma- dije acercándome a él tomándolo de las manos-Kyle, yo he estado enamorado de ti desde que nos hicimos amigos aunque al principio no me di cuenta pensé que estaba loco, no hay un solo día en que deje de pensar en ti

-Craig...y-yo -dijo desviando su rostro, no quería verme -yo...yo lo...lo siento Craig-dijo alejando sus manos de las mías

-Kyle...-dije nervioso por la respuesta que me dio

-y-yo no puedo...no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos...lo siento-dijo retrocediendo, sentía como me golpeaban en el pecho-yo no merezco tus sentimientos, perdóname

-Kyle pero enserio estoy enamorado de ti-acercándome lentamente hacia el -¿por qué? ¿Por qué no mereces mis sentimientos?

-no...No te lo puedo decir

-Kyle-dije tomando sus hombros

-Craig... enserio no te lo puedo decir-dijo tratando de soltarse pero no lo solté

- por favor al menos mírame y contéstame - dije apretando con fuerza sus hombros

-¡Craig, me lastimas los hombros!- dijo adolorido

-ah...perdóname-dije soltándolo, nos quedamos un rato en silencio pero después me vino algo en la mente que no pude evitar mencionar-aun sigues enamorado de él ¿cierto?-dije con un poco de dificultad

-¿eh?

-aun sigues enamorado de Stan ¿verdad?

-Craig, no es así...como dije yo no estoy interesado en esas cosas y...

-¡NO MIENTAS!-dije alzando la voz -por lo menos se sinceró conmigo... ¿aun sigues enamorado de él?

-yo...yo...si -dijo mirando al suelo -perdóname Craig, perdóname

-¿por qué?- dije susurrando -¿POR QUE AUN SIGUES ENAMORADO DE ESE?

-Craig por favor cálmate

-POR QUE AUN TENIENDOME A MI, ALGUIEN QUE TE APOYO CUANDO NESECITABAS AYUDA...

-Craig...yo...

-¿POR QUE SIGUES ENAMORADO DE ESE IDIOTA QUE TE HIZO TANDO DAÑO?

-yo...yo…yo ni yo mismo lo sé -dijo con una voz dificultosa- pensé en olvidarme de Stan todo incluso mis sentimientos... y cuando me entere que iba a regresar a south park quise verlo pero con la intención de solo volver a ser su amigo pero resulta que todos esos años que trate de olvidar esos sentimientos fueron en vano

-Kyle... el té hizo daño, él fue el responsable de que en san francisco te fuera mal, tuviste dificultades en la escuela, que los alumnos te agredieran y también fue el responsable de...- me quede mudo no quería que recordara "eso"

-¿responsable de qué?

-de que tu...de que tu perdieras tu virginidad con esos tipos-dije sin rodeos, Kyle se quedó mirándome sorprendido- HIZO QUE PERDIERAS TU VIRGINIDAD, COMO LO DETESTO A ESE IDIOTA

-Craig para - dijo frunciendo el ceño

-ESE IDIOTA DEBERIA IRSE AL INFIERN...- no pude terminar de hablar porque en menos de un segundo estaba en el piso, había recibido una bofetada en la mejilla de Kyle, yo tan solo lo mire sorprendido

-ES VERDAD-alzo la voz- tal vez me fue mal en san francisco , en la escuela ,que los demás me agredieran e incluso... perdiera mi virginidad ...pero...pero no culpo a Stan de lo que me paso en san francisco ya que yo soy responsable de mis actos y también... estoy agradecido de que me ayudaras cuando lo más necesitaba , en serio- su voz cada vez se le hacía más dificultosa - pero ...no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos y-yo ...-de sus ojos verde esmeraldas cayeron lagrimas - y-yo ... no merezco tener a un amigo ,no lo merezco...así que si ya no quieres volver a hablarme como Stan ...está bien ,lo entiendo en verdad no merezco tener un amigo ...lo único que hago es causar problemas ...debería ...debería haberme muerto en esa ocasión -dijo con más lagrimas dejando el lugar

-¡KYLE ESPERA!- grite lo más fuerte posible pero no tuvo resultado, lo hice llorar, oh dios eso era lo último que quería hacer -Kyle...- me quede en el mismo lugar sentado en un pedazo de tronco que estaba cerca del lago

-t-tu t-tienes l-la c-culpa ¡GAH!-dijo una voz detrás de mí , me di la vuelta para ver quién era y resultaba que era ese chico extraño con quien me sentaba en la escuela que tenía como siempre un vaso de café

-¿qué haces tú aquí? -dije tratando de calmarme, quería estar solo -¿sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?

-p-perdóname e-es que p-pasaba ¡GAH! p-por aquí y n-no p-pude e-evitar e-escuchar

-lo que sea no me importa...ahora vete- dije mirando al suelo pero entonces el chico rubio se sentó al lado mío, yo lo único que hice fue alejarme un poco de él.

-¿n-no q-quieres h-hablar?

-jejeje ¿hablar? ¿Para qué?

-p-pensé ¡gah! q-que q-querías h-hablar c-con a-alguien

-yo no hablo con idiotas y peor con idiotas extraños -lo mire fijamente a los ojos

-¡GAH! P-PERDONAME N-NO Q-QUERIA M-MOLESTARTE, ¡OH DIOS DEMASIADA PRESION! ¡GAH! A-AHORA M-ME G-GOLPEARAS ,P-POR F-FAVOR P-PERDONAME -dijo temblando y por lo que veo creo que su tic aumentaba , yo solo lo mire extrañado-Y-YO S-SOLO P-PENSE D-DE LO -Q-QUE P-PASO ¡GAH!

-primero no quiero golpearte y segunda tu no entenderías lo que siento -dije mirando al suelo-pero algo dijiste que quiero que me lo expliques

-¿q-que es?

-acabas de decir que esto es mi culpa ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-lo mire de nuevo

-e-es q-que b-bueno c-como t-te lo e-explico... n-no s-se q-que e-es l-lo q-que l-le d-dijiste a s-Stan q-que h-hiciera que s-se c-comportara a-así p-pero t-tengo l-la s-seguridad d-de que f-fuiste t-tu ... y q-que d-después l-le dijera a Kyle q-que y-ya no f-fuera m-mas s-su amigo

-¡espera! ¿Cómo sabes eso? -dije tomándolo de los hombros

-¡GAH! ¡DEMASIADA PRESION!

-p-perdóname -dije soltándolo -pero contéstame

-l-lo siento, e-eso si no p-puedo d-decir p-pero t-te d-diré q-que s-si q-quieres h-hacer f-feliz a k-Kyle t-todavía l-lo p-puedes h-hacer

-¿cómo? -dije mirándolo a los ojos

-j-juntándolo c-con Stan

-¡¿QUE?!- dije parándome alterado

-P-PERDONAME, L-LO SIENTO, L-LO SIENTO, N-NO ME G-GOLPEES

-ya te dije que no te voy a golpear - dije sentándome -pero ¿por qué debería juntarlo con ese idiota?

-e-el n-no e-es u-un idiota -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿estás enojado?

-¿eh? p-perdóname e-es q-que n-no me g-gusta q-que l-la g-gente h-hable m-mal d-de o-otras

-pero ¿por qué?

-porque s-se q-que se g-gustan ambos-dijo bajando la mirada

-¿porque?-dije con dificultad de hablar

-s-sé que s-Stan n-no te a-agrada por lo q-que le h-hizo s-sufrir a k-Kyle p-pero déjame decirte que s-Stan t-también sufrió a-aunque e-el n-no l-lo h-hacia n-notar d-demasiado

-¿porque con ese? ¿Que ganaría yo con eso?-dije y note que empezaba a derramar lagrimas

-p-podrías v-ver f-feliz a Kyle, s-si enserio lo q-quieres solo te bastaría c-con v-verlo feliz ¿no crees? -dijo dándome una sonrisa

-es que tu no lo entiendes, no entiendes lo doloroso que es ver a la persona que has estado enamorado por muchos años sea feliz con otra persona-dije en entre más lágrimas, sentí como él se acercaba y me abrazaba

-s-si lo entiendo... y m-mucho -dijo sentí unas gotas en mis hombros, yo me separe de él y lo mire a los ojos, él también estaba llorando

-¿qué quieres decir?

-porque...p-porque a mi m-me gusta s-Stan -dijo derramando más lagrimas pero tenía una sonrisa-me g-gusta desde que entre en esta escuela p-pero s-sabía que Kyle l-le gustaba Stan p-pero e-eso n-no significaba q-que l-le h-haga l-la v-vida i-imposible a Kyle p-pero cambiando el tema e-es que Stan estaba cegado por una chica pero para e-ella Stan era c-como u-un j-juguete ,r-rompían y v-volvían, Kyle s-se c-canso d-de eso y h-hablo con esa c-chica para que d-dejara d-de t-tratarlo así pero e-ella se n-negó y e-ella n-no sé lo que le dijo p-pero eso hizo que Kyle se alejara de Stan ,al f-final f-fue q-que k-Kyle e-exploto y le confeso t-todo p-pero t-todo a-acabo p-para ellos , c-cuando k-Kyle s-se f-fue d-de s-south park ,s-Stan s-se puso d-deprimido t-trate d-de a-animarlo j-junto c-con Kenny y b-Butters p-pero solo s-sirvió u-un p-poco p-porque s-su r-rostro y-ya no m-mostraba e-ese b-brillo q-que tenía c-cuando estaba c-con Kyle pero c-cuando k-Kyle r-regreso a s-south park m-me fije q-que e-ese b-brillo volvió

-¿te fijaste en eso?-dije sorprendido

-s-si s-suena t-tonto ¿verdad?

-no, yo también vi en eso en Kyle

-¿e-enserio?

-si

-v-veo q-que tenemos a-algo e-en común ¿no crees?-dijo sonriendo

-sí creo que Kyle tenía razón -le di una sonrisa, me fije que me miraba fijamente-¿qué sucede?

-¡gah! n-no n-nada-vi como sus mejillas tenían un rubor

-vamos dime

-e-es que t-te vez l-lindo c-cuando s-sonríes - ante esa respuesta sentí que mi cara ardía... ¡espera! esto es nuevo nunca aparte de Kyle causaba que me ardiera la cara además se veía adorable cuando se sonroja, después de eso mire al suelo

-¿t-te s-sientes b-bien?

-si solo tengo sed-mentira no quería que me viera a la cara

-¿q-quieres q-que t-te i-invite m-mi café?-dijo dándome el café yo solo mire el vaso-¿q-que sucede?

-lo que pasa es que no me gusta el café es muy amargo

-p-pero e-este c-café e-es d-delicioso c-créeme-dijo insistiendo-por favor

-e-está bien -dije llevando el vaso preparándome para sentir lo amargo pero en vez de eso sentí un sabor delicioso acepto que era amargo pero no ese amargo que tenían los otros cafés este era diferente - esta delicioso -dije sorprendido

-s-si q-quieres t-tómatelo t-todo

-¿enserio?-el solo asintió entonces me lo tome todo -gracias estaba delicioso -le volví sonreirá

-¿t-te s-sientes m-mejor?

-si ¿te podría preguntar algo?

-si

-¿en dónde hacen este café?

-ah...bueno m-mis p-padres s-son d-dueños d-de u-una c-cafetería

-entonces tus padres saben hacer un buen café porque es la primera vez que pruebo un café que sepa delicioso

-b-bueno e-ellos n-no l-lo p-prepararon...-dijo mirando el suelo

-¿no? entonces ¿quién?

-y-yo -dijo mirándome tenía las mejillas rojas

-¿enserio? -el solo asintió-te felicito eres el mejor haciendo café

-g-gracias -nos miramos un rato y luego reímos

-tienes razón

-¿ummmh?

-juntare a Kyle con Stan...quiero que él sea feliz pero...

-¿p-pero?

-el ahora... quisiera hablar con él pero ahora seguro no quiere hablar conmigo-dije un poco desanimado

-n-no t-te d-desanimes- dijo tomándome las manos eso hizo que mi cara ardiera de nuevo- a-ahora m-me t-tienes a mí, y-yo t-te a-ayudare

-¿enserio?

-sí, e-estoy decidido

-e-está bien p-pero a-antes t-tengo q-que a-aclarar l-las cosas con Kyle ¿está bien?

-si

-gracias...aaaah...ummh...-me acabo de acordar que no sabía su nombre-perdóname no nos habíamos presentado desde que nos conocimos

-m-me llamo Tweek g-gusto e-en c-conocerte-dijo dándome una sonrisa

-yo me llamo Craig, perdóname por decirte idiota extraño

-n-no i-importa jejeje

Después de eso nos quedamos toda la tarde hablando, algo en mi pecho me decía algo pero no sabía que era

**FIN DE CRAIG POV**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

**KIN:DX ¿por que? ¿porque kyle?**

**GIN:¬¬ superalo quieres**

**KIN:como quieres que lo supere pobre Craig , tu sabes muy bien que me encanta el Cryle TT_TT**

**GIN:eso te pasa por la vez pasada que me quede dormida**

**KIN:pero no te vasto con ese golpe?**

**GIN:No ¬¬**

**KIN:te ODIO**

**GIN:no me importa ¬¬**

**KIN:CRAIG TT_TT**

**GIN:bueno dejemos a kin llorar un rato ...********perdonen si hay errores u horrores ortográficos o no entendieron algo , ********GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS XD se los agradezco mucho bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo ;D**

**********KIN:CRAIG DX **

**********GIN:carajo Kin comportate**

**********KIN:no quiero * tirandose al piso ***

**********GIN:¬¬! enserio no se que hacer contigo**


	8. Chapter 8

**GIN:****Minasan konnichiwa :3**

**KIN:¬¬ hola**

**GIN:¬¬ que ánimos, bueno les dejo otro capítulo más se suponía que debíamos actualizar el día sábado pero se presentó un pequeño problema no tan grave **

**KIN:¬¬ ¿un pequeño problema? ¿Está segura que no fue tan grave?**

**GIN: así es :3 ¿por qué la pregunta?**

**KIN: por favor no le crean a esta señorita ya que ella tiene la culpa que no actualizáramos el día sábado y porque cierta persona dejo el USB misteriosamente dentro de unos de los bolsillos que luego fue directamente a la lavadora ¬¬**

**GIN:DX está bien , está bien , lo admito fue mi culpa TT_TT no me di cuenta**

**KIN:¬¬ dame las gracias que me acuerdo la mayoría del capítulo sino …**

**GIN:es verdad Gracias n_n pero ahora debo guardar dinero para otro USB de repuesto en caso que pase denuevo.**

**KIN:bueno ya dejemos de aburrir ¬¬ y vamos por el capitulo **

**GIN:se me olvidaba otra cosa le doy las Gracias a "****Dayerina" autora de "****Sobrevive" que dice que le inspiro que además por cierto su fic es realmente interesante , me encanta, tu también me inspiras, como dije no me lo esperaba por eso Kin y yo**** te decimos**

**GIN\KIN: ARIGATOU XD**

**Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: KYLE**

**KYLE POV**

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, sin parar quería que la tierra me tragara entero un lugar donde no estuviera nadie, aun no puedo creer de que Craig le gusto… pero es que no puedo, perdóname, perdóname, enserio perdóname; es que no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos si lo hago lo único que hare es hacernos daño porque si lo aceptara solo haría por compasión eso sería engañar a Craig y eso es lo que no quiero hacer… ¿por qué lo único que hago es hacer daño a los que quiero? Y lo más importante ¿por qué no puedo olvidarme de Stan? ,sobre todo cuando Craig empezó a decir esa cosas horrible sobre él me enojo demasiado , ya entiendo lo que debió haber sentido Stan cuando hable mal de Wendy en esa ocasión y lo peor es que hice lo mismo que Stan… le di una bofetada ,ojala me hubiera muerto en esa ocasión, pero ahora no puedo hacer eso porque mi familia se pondría triste ,pero ahora sé que no merezco ningún amigo ...dañe mi amistad con Stan y ahora dañe mi amistad con Craig ...ya no sequé hacer, me siento terrible ...no debí confesar mis sentimientos a Stan pero lo hice porque me había cansado de que sufriera por una persona que no lo valoraba pero el resultado me salió caro.

Fue hace 7 años días antes de que me peleara con Stan, tuve un sueño donde le decía cosas malas a Stan y al final le dije una cosa que ni yo mismo sabía lo que decía pero sé que era algo horrible porque sentía como mi corazón me dolía, al final de ese sueño recuerdo que me alejaba de él , pero sabía que me alejaría de él porqué ese día mi padre nos avisó que nos mudaríamos a san francisco de nuevo aún recuerdo cuando mi padre nos obligó a mudarnos porque south park no utilizaban los autos híbridos y que Stan hizo lo posible para que yo volviera eso hizo que me alegrara pero esta vez nos mudaremos por trabajo y tal vez nos quedaríamos permanentemente y ya no lo poder verlo más, también hace días escuche a Wendy hablar que usaría a Stan de nuevo para sacarle celos a Cartman ¿a Cartman? ni yo mismo me la creía pero ¿Cartman? en mi opinión esa chica esta ciega cambiar a Stan por ese gordo ,si eso pasaba lo destrozaría y ya me había cansado de verlo triste por esa chica , decidí hablar con ella el día siguiente.

Habíamos llegado a la escuela cuando baje del bus me dirigí directamente donde estaba Wendy.

-Wendy

-si Kyle - me sonreía como si nada

-¿podemos hablar de algo?

-si claro ¿de qué me quieres hablar?

-bueno quisiera hablar en un lugar privado - le dije eso porque no quiero que Stan me mirara con ella porque si no pensaría algo que no es

-está bien

Pensé ir a la biblioteca pero estaba cerrada

-Wendy ¿podría hablar contigo en la hora del almuerzo en el salón?

-está bien

Después de eso me encontré con Stan de lo que me salve, cuando era hora del almuerzo Wendy me esperaba en el salón.

-¿de qué me querías hablar?-empezó la pelinegra

-quería hablarte de respetes a Stan y no vayas hacer lo que tienes planeado hacer-dije seriamente

-¿de qué me hablas?-dijo como si no supiera

-sé muy bien lo que planeas y no quiero que lastimes a Stan de nuevo

-no te entiendo

-Wendy sé que quieres usar a Stan para darle celos a Cartman

-¿qué? ¿Cómo te enteraste?-dijo alarmada

-así que es cierto -dije mirándola con desprecio

-¿y que si es cierto?-dijo mirándome de la misma manera que yo a ella

-Wendy ni siquiera puedes sentir pena por Stan, él te quiere pero tú lo tratas como un juguete

-¿y qué? puedo hacer lo que se me plazca

-¿cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada?- dije ya muy molesto-¿sabes que le podría decir a Stan sobre esto antes de que le hagas daño?

-¡ja! ¿Crees que te hará caso a ti?

-soy su mejor amigo

-él te ve como un amigo pero veo que tú lo miras de otra forma

-¿de qué me hablas?

-déja de fingir -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- sé que te gusta Stan y solo estas celoso porque que soy la persona más importante de él que tu

-¡CLARO NO!-dije sonrojándome

-explica tu rostro

-…-me quede mudo no sabía que responderle

- además tú haces las cosas más difíciles quiero que te alejes de Stan

-eres una tonta ¿crees que hare tal cosa?... se lo diré a Stan antes de que le vuelvas hacerle dañ...-dije muy molesto pero luego sentí como esa chica me daba una bofetada...que me dolió hasta el alma.

-Si le dices eso a Stan te juro por tu puta madre...- muy enojada Wendy

-¿Me juras qué?- dije muy desafiante.

-le diré a todos tu secreto... imagina ¿cómo se pondría Stan? si lo llega a saber - dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-...-no pude decir nada me había acorralado

-estas advertido, no te metas en mis planes, adiós- dijo saliendo de salón

-maldita...-dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla vi como Tweek pasaba por ahí ¿me habrá escuchado?

Me puse unas banditas porque se notaba el enrojecimiento de la piel además me dejo marcas de su uñas me los puse porque no quería preocupar a Stan ,hoy tenia tarde de videojuegos como él ,siempre mi "súper mejor amigo" yo quisiera que fuera algo mas pero... él esta cegado por esa ,no sequé hacer...quiero decirle a Stan pero no quiero que esa chismosa les diga a todos que...me gusta ,¿qué pensaría Stan?, ¡no! simplemente no quiero arriesgarme pero no quiero verlo deprimido además porque al final al que busca después de cada rompimiento es a mí y yo ya me canse porque cada vez que llora tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo de no llorar pero... al final cuando ya se calma y se va no puedo dormir porque sé que aun cuando le rompe el corazón la perdona como si no hubiera pasado nada; también estoy preocupado porque...como dije tendré que mudarme a san francisco eso significa que ya no podre consolarlo.

Después me reuní con Stan para irnos a casa a jugar pero se presentó un problema "Wendy" pidiéndole a Stan un encuentro a las 5 :00 pm en el lago , ella sabía perfectamente que este día jugábamos así que seguramente intento vengarse además ya me había acorralado si interfería con sus planes, así que cuando Wendy se fue le recomendé que no fuera pero no me hizo caso ,soy un cobarde por no decirle nada...Wendy me llamo esa noche diciéndome que había vuelto con Stan ...esa quería herirme mucho porque también me amenazo de nuevo que si no me alejaba de Stan le diría a todos mi secreto ,¡mierda! esa chica es una manipuladora como la odio ...pero así lo hice me alejaba poco a poco de Stan hasta que este se dio cuenta ,cuando oí que quería hablar conmigo quiera o no y que me esperaría hasta la salida para hablar así decidí salir de la escuela por la parte de atrás.

Ya cuando estaba a mitad del camino a casa

-¡KYLEEEEEE!-oí como me llamaban, yo mire hacia atrás para a ver quién era, ¡rayos! Stan ¿cómo se enteró que salí de la escuela? y lo único que hice fue lo que un cobarde hace... salí huyendo pero no funciono, me alcanzo, quería irme en ese instante pero él me acorralo ,me pregunto qué me sucedía ,trataba de aguantar las ganas de decirle todo... pero no aguante le dije todo que Wendy lo estaba utilizando pero lo único que recibí fue una buena bófeta ...me dolió ,me dolió más esa bófeta que la de Wendy…nunca pensé que él pudiera hacerme esto al final explote cuando me pregunto que lo odiaba, ¿odiar? el debería saber que no lo odiaría por nada en el mundo al contrario lo amaba...le robe un beso y diciéndole mis sentimientos ...pensó que era una broma ...eso me decepciono mucho de él y acabe diciéndole también que nuestra amistad acabo, eso sí me dolió mucho así que ese sueño que tuve noches atrás era como un presagio...acabe mi amistad con la persona que fue mi primer amigo y que además amaba …yo solo quería el privilegio de verlo feliz con alguien que lo valoraba pero al final todo resulto un desastre.

Días después Wendy rompió con Stan ,él estaba destrozado ...ya sabía que esto iba suceder pero al final lo empeore todo...quería consolarlo pero ya no podría porque si lo hacía después pondría las cosas peor porque días después tendría que irme a san francisco así que un día antes de irme a esa ciudad escribí una carta diciéndole a Stan que sentía lo que había pasado entre Wendy y el y que lamentaba haberle robado ese beso y que yo tuve la culpa de todo que me perdonara todo eso ...en la carta escribí "para: Stan" no puse mi nombre porque por lo menos él tenía que saber cómo era mi caligrafía...le di la carta a Kenny ya que él me debía una por haberle ayudado con Butters pero igual me hubiera ayudado porque él es mi amigo le dije que le diera esta carta a Stan cuando lo viera muy pero muy deprimido.

Ya estando en san francisco me decidí no hacer ningún amigo porque no quería herir a otra persona, me decidí no enamórame de alguien, me decidí olvidarme de Stan con todos esos sentimientos pero conocí a una persona...ya cuando estaba instalado en mi habitación mi madre entro diciéndome que bajara a conocer a los vecinos.

-hijo ven a conocer a los vecinos -dijo mi madre

-no quiero madre -dije ya no podría sonreír como ya no quería hacer amigos y no herir a nadie decidí que me quedaría callado y no mostrar ninguna emoción a nadie incluyendo a mis padres y a mi hermano

-pero puedes conocer a su hijo mayor podrían hacerse amigos

-te dije que ya no quería hacer amigos

-pero te sorprenderías

-mamá…te dije que no quería -dije alzando la voz

-QUIERO QUE EN 5 MINUTOS ESTES EN LA SALA O SINO TE CASTIGARE -dijo muy molesta... ¡mierda! no quería conocer a nadie

ya cuando baje a la sala mire a todos vi como Ike miraba fijamente a la hija de los vecino me di cuenta que se enamoró...me alegro por el pero entonces...mire al que estaba un poco apartado de los demás era el hijo mayor de los vecinos que miraba la ventana parece que no tenía interés en la conversación pero me sorprendí porque era parecido a Stan ojos azules pero más oscuros que los de él y cabello negro ...lo que me faltaba justo cuando me decidí olvidarme de Stan, decidí no mirarlo asique mire al suelo para no verlo. Cuando nos tocó presentarnos yo no quería y al parecer creo que él tampoco quería pero él se acercó asique tuve que hacer lo mismo tenía que presentarme primero solo dije mi nombre y nada más, el también hizo lo mismo pero después dijo algo que no quería escuchar "espero que seamos los mejores amigos " acabe rechazándolo dándole un manotazo en la mano porque esperaba que la tomara.

-escúchame...no tengo intención en hacerme amigo de nadie...ni mucho menos de ti, entendiste.-fue lo único que dije y me fui a mi habitación después de eso como faltaban días para ir a la escuela , no salí de esa casa.

Ya estando en mi primer día de clase me metí en problemas...días después tuve detenciones los otros alumnos no querían estar conmigo...Bien eso era lo que quería pero además que me evitaban, inventaban rumores y que cierto día escuche que mi vecino me daría una paliza creo que se llamaba Craig decidí no evadir el problema y me dirigí donde me esperaría, el me acorralo en un rincón.

-ojala que estés preparado - dijo con una sonrisa

-¿para qué? -dije mirando al piso sin expresar ningún miedo

-para tu primera paliza idiota... ¿oye? ¿Me estas escuchando o eres sordo?-lo hice molestar porque no decía nada, me agarro de la chaqueta en la parte del cuello después dirija mi mirada hacia el

-¿por qué?-fue lo único que dije

-a-ah

-¿por qué vas a darme una paliza?

-porque si i-idiota

-sé que de que eres el más temido de la escuela y que no haces nada de que los otros alumnos te pidan-quería por lo menos hacerlo recapacitar

-¿ah?

-pero ¿por qué lo haces ahora?-cuando le dije el abrió sus ojos como platos, me imagine que se preguntaba a sí mismo un ¿cómo lo supo? yo solo le conteste - lo sé porque toda la escuela lo ha estado comentado hoy y sabía que me esperarías aquí

-¿p-pero qué demonios? entonces ¿p-por qué no huiste?

-sé que aunque te guste estar solo buscas la manera de llamar la atención

-a-aun n-no me contestas

-porque no me importa lo que me pase - dije sin expresar emoción - y ¿bien?

-¿ah?

-¿no me ibas a dar una paliza? - después que dije eso el me soltó y me dio la espalda

-no vale la pena golpearte - después se fue

Minutos después se me apareció un chico según ese tipo le dijo a Craig que me diera una paliza...al final el me dio una paliza yo no hice nada para defenderme...regrese a casa, mi madre hizo un drama al verme golpeado pero al final me dirige a mi habitación, quiera estar solo saque un libro verde que siempre llevaba al colegio en su interior tenía una de mis fotos favoritas donde estábamos Stan y yo esa foto era la única que me daba fuerzas pero incluso cuando me decidí olvidar a Stan tengo esta foto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para olvidarme de él pero no podía deshacerme de esa foto ... después de un rato verla la guarde en el libro y la puse en un estante donde estaba los demás libros...me senté en mi cama aun teniendo mi ropa después de unos minutos oí unos ruidos por mi ventana al final era el vecino no le puse mucha atención ,él tenía un contenedor de comida me obligo a comer y me curo la herida y después de eso se fue.

Pasaron varios días sentía que alguien me vigilaba descubrí que era el vecino ¿qué quiera? a estado vigilándome después de ese día que me dio de comer bueno en esos días también los demás alumnos empezaron agredirme más pero no hice nada para defenderme.

Pero un día ya era las 6:00 PM unos alumnos de 14 años que siempre abusaban de mi me arrastraron a un callejón pero ahí había una entrada a un edificio abandonado me metieron ahí, me golpearon hasta que de pronto el líder de ellos me dio un golpe que hizo que soltara mi mochila aún recuerdo ese tatuaje de escorpión que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y esos ojos grises ,el tomo mi mochila y empezó a romper todas mis cosas cuando solo faltaban libros empezó a patearlas faltaba el único libro que protegía lo que tenía adentro me lo tiro en el estómago, me dolió mucho pero ese dolor se fue cuando vi que del libro salió la foto que estaba guardado en el interior.

-¡NO! ¡DEJA ESA FOTO!-suplique por primera vez en esta ciudad mostraba una expresión -¡DEJA ESA FOTO POR FAVOR!

-acaso ese chico que está al lado tuyo es amigo tuyo, hablando este chico es parecido a Craig ¿no lo creen chicos?- los otros alumnos se acercaron para ver, todos se asombraron

-¡POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO DEJA ESA FOTO!-grite más fuerte

-veo que esta foto tiene algo sentimental para ti-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente levantándome el rostro-¿acaso este tipo te gusta?-solo desvié el rostro-lo sabía, entonces tu eres gay -entonces él se acercó muy cerca de mi rostro, tenía miedo- ¿sabes algo?...te ves lindo en esa foto sonriendo pero me pregunto cómo te verás cuando sientas placer

-n-no t-te a-atrevas-dije con mucho miedo

-sí que lo hare y lo disfrutaras-dijo ahora posando sus labios a los míos, yo lo empuje para apartarlo, este chico guardo la foto en sus pantalones-ustedes 2 tómenlo de los brazos para que no se mueva y quítenle los pantalones esta noche será una que no olvidaras-dijo sonriéndome

No podía moverme sus compañeros me lo impedía, me sentía horrible...cuando ese tipo entro en mi grite con todas mis fuerzas...me dolió mucho y no solo físicamente sino yo cada noche soñé que el primero en entrar fuera Stan pero ahora este tipo...me siento horrible...cuando termino el tipo rompió la foto

-aquí tienes tu foto, la pase genial contigo veo que fue tu primera vez - me senté

-Stan -fue lo único que dije cuando recogí los pedazos ya no pude aguantar más empecé a derramar lágrimas, solo oía que se reían de mí mientras se iban entonces vi una navaja que se le cayó a unos de eso tipos lo tome...empecé a me, no sentí dolor solo vi como sangre caía al piso, escuche que alguien se acercaba.

-¡para o vas a morir!- dijo preocupado no pude verle bien la cara pero se parecía a Stan

-¡YA NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA MORIR!-dije entre lágrimas

-¡TU NO PERO TU FAMILIA SI! -dijo gritándome

-n-no me importa -dije apoyándome a su hombro solo veía como la sangre manchaba mi ropa y de la persona que estaba ahí

-¡oye! ¡Resiste! -dijo sacando su celular estaba llamando a una ambulancia-sí, vengan de inmediato por favor ¡resiste!

-s-Stan-dije mirándolo a la cara ya no podía oír lo que decía -lo sí...lo siento...perdóname-dije murmurando - perdóname...per...perdóname ...perdóname Stan...p...perdóname por ser un mal amigo ...ya...no pue...puedo vivir aun ...siento culpa por esa pelea que tuvimos hace meses...perdóname por...no apoyarte-dije tocando una de sus mejillas...perdóname ...por enamorarme de ti-luego sonreí pero después empecé a temblar me apoye de nuevo en su hombro -perdóname...por eso m…me decidí no hacer amigos ...no quería l...lastimar a alguien más y t...también me decidí no enamorarme...-dije derramando más lágrimas en su pecho luego escuche que me decía algo pero no pude escucharlo con claridad

Luego que llego la ambulancia me llevaron a emergencias después de eso no recuerdo nada hasta que vi alguien que estaba mirándome cuando despertaba. Pensé que era Stan era muy parecido al final era mi vecino Craig Tucker me dijo que sería mi primer amigo en san francisco que quería ver qué era lo que ocultaba de mi rostro que no mostraba ninguna emoción ...en ese momento no le creí porque después de eso no lo vi ...ahora que lo pienso después de ese día ya no vi a esos chicos ¿qué habrá sido de ellos? bueno eso ya quedo en el pasado además espero no volverme encontrarme con ellos aún tengo pesadillas de lo que me hicieron.

Cuando regrese a la escuela me volvieron a fastidiar unos alumnos cuando me iban a dar un golpe, pero Craig vino

-hola Craig ¿nos ayudas a darle una paliza a este idiota?-dijo el que me iba a dar un golpe

-muy tentador -dijo sonriendo yo me decía "lo sabía"

-bien entonces ayudam...-no pudo terminar porque vi como Craig le daba un golpe en la cara al chico haciendo que cayera al suelo

-pero más tentador en dar una paliza a alguien que no valga la pena-dijo mirándolo muy molesto

-¿p-pero por qué hiciste eso? - dijo unos de los chico que ayudaban a molestarme

-porque...-dijo mirándome y me dio una sonrisa -porque se están metiendo con mi amigo-yo no lo podría creer cuando dijo que quería ser mi amigo lo dijo enserio

Después de eso me protegía de cualquiera, me visitaba poco a poco me sentía seguro de ser su amigo, me enseño como pelear para defenderse, subir paredes fue muy difícil pero me divertía y a saltar de edificio a edificio eso si me dio miedo.

Paso un año desde que nos conocimos lo invite a dormir a mi casa, el acepto nos divertimos toda la noche cuando nos dormimos, él me despertó.

-Kyle despierta -dijo moviéndome un poco de la cama, yo abrí los ojos lentamente -por fin despiertas -dijo sonriéndome

-¿qué sucede Craig?-levantándome para sentarme, sentí como mis ojos y mejillas estaban húmedas

-por eso te desperté escuche que llamabas a alguien y después vi como empezabas a llorar ¿qué sucede? -dijo preocupado

-lo siento por despertarte… ¿eh? ¿A quién llamaba?-dije mientras secaba mis ojos y mejillas

-también quería preguntarte eso desde hace meses... ¿quién es Stan?-dijo mirándome fijamente

-ah...el...-maldición, no quiero hablar de eso

-¿Kyle?-dijo al ver que no decía nada

-m-mejor vamos a dormirnos Craig -dije sonriéndole

-Kyle...por favor dime, somos amigos ¿no?

-e-es que…n-no me gusta hablar de eso...-en verdad no quería-¿ummh? ¿Acabas de decir que querías preguntarme eso desde hace meses?

-si

-¿cómo?

-e-es que... ¿recuerdas ese día que te...

-¿ummh?

-cuando te cortaste las muñecas

-s-si r-recuerdo eso...fue una tontería -dije mirando hacia el suelo-¿por qué preguntas?

-cuando estabas agonizando...cuando me miraste me dijiste "Stan" y vi como brillaban tus ojos... ¿acaso el...es alguien especial para ti? -dijo bajando la mirada

-ah...bueno el...

-¿él era tu novio?

-no -dije directamente

-eh

-él… el…no es mi novio y nunca lo será -dije tratando de no llorar-el...él era mi súper mejor amigo...yo...yo estaba enamorado de él...decidí mantenerlo en secreto pero...-ya no pude aguantar empecé a llorar

-¿k-Kyle?-dijo muy preocupado

-él estaba enamorado de una chica que no lo valoraba y...ya estaba cansado de que esa chica le hiciera daño...trate de protegerlo pero acabe diciéndole mis sentimientos...pensó que era broma...y-yo e-entonces le dije que nuestra amistad acabo... por eso cuando llegue aquí decidí no hacer ningún amigo, decidí olvidarme de él y sobretodo no enamorarme jamás -no podía dejar de llorar entonces sentí como Craig me abrazaba.

-no te preocupes-dijo susurrándome en lo oreja -ahora me tienes a mí, un amigo que te apoya

-gracias Craig -dije aun llorando

-no tienes que agradecer - dijo secándome mis lágrimas con sus dedos

Después paso 6 años mi padre me dijo que nos mudaríamos de nuevo a south park, justo cuando había olvidado a Stan me lo hizo recordarlo en un segundo. Me despedí de Craig él estaba triste pero le dije que lo llamaría todos los días y que si quería llamarme lo podría hacer.

Cuando me instale en mi viejo habitación mi mama llamo a la puerta

-hijo si quieres ir a pasear puedes ir pero regresa a las 5:00 pm que tenemos una cena con la familia de Stan

-la primera de ir pasear lo acepto pero la segunda... no-dijo sin ánimos

-¿qué?¿por qué?

-sabes que no me gusta estar en las cenas

-pero va asistir tu amigo Stan

-igual no quiero cenar –dije acercándome a la ventana

-hijo regresa a las 5:00 pm o si no te castigare

-ya veremos -dije sonriendo mi madre me iba decir algo pero salí de la casa por ventana, vaya que había mejorado un poco en como subir y bajar las paredes.

Lo primero que quise hacer era pasear pero no encontrarme con nadie incluyendo a Stan porque antes de llegar a south park me dije si es que me encontraba con él por casualidad y él no quería hablarme no lo obligaría. Faltaban 30 minutos para que sean las 5:00pm ¡rayos! No quería asistir sobre todo porque no quería encontrarme con Stan, quise visitar el lugar donde hable por última vez con Stan mire el árbol donde él me córralo para hablar conmigo.

-Stan...cuando al fin me había olvidado de ti ...el destino me hace recordarte en un segundo...quiero verte pero...tengo miedo que me sigas odiando...-luego mire que un polluelo caía de su nido reaccione muy rápido y lo atrape antes de que cayera al suelo ...tuve que ayudarlo a regresar y así lo hice quise subir un poco más a ver si veía algo nuevo en el pueblo ya que el árbol había crecido un poco más ,sentí una brilla helada quise bajarme del árbol pero antes de hacerlo mire que alguien estaba ahí mirando el árbol decidí no moverme de ahí y no hacer ruido escuche que dijo algo pero solo escuche un "te extraño" luego escuche que algo se rompía

-"¿que fue ese sonido?"-fue lo que pensé, mire donde estaba parado el tronco se estaba rompiendo, no reaccione en ese momento y caí pero antes de eso grite un "cuidado " a la persona que estaba de abajo

-eso dolió mucho -dije sobándome la cabeza luego me fije que había caído encima de la persona que estaba ahí -¡oh dios mío! ¿Se encuentra bien? -dije parándome rápidamente, me di cuenta que estaba inconsciente porque no reaccionaba, no sabía qué hacer -rayos...no seque hacer ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? -estaba nervioso asique recosté su cabeza en mi regazo luego me fije en su rostro era similar al de Craig pero tenía el cabello un poco largo , en mi mente me dije "que lindo" y sin fijarme estaba tocando sus labios cuando me di cuenta las retire rápido me dije "¿qué me pasa? es parecido a Craig además que nunca le echo eso pero ¿porque a él sí? podría ser que estoy un poco nostálgico ¡sí! eso debe ser porque se parece un poco a-Stan...-fue lo único que susurre ¡mierda! está claro solo estoy nostálgico seguramente es otra persona igual que Craig o Stan pero... sus labios algo me dicen que podría ser Stan ,cálmate Kyle acaso no te das cuenta que solo estas nostálgico después de un buen rato veo que es chico reaccionaba cuando abrió los ojos me acerque un poco para verlo me sorprendí mucho al ver que tenía azules claros que además me parece haberlos visto pero como ya dije son imaginaciones mías.

-¡qué bien! , veo que ya reaccionaste jajaja.- dije un poco nervioso

-mmm...

-¿te sientes bien?

-¿q-que me paso? -dijo sobándose su cabeza y sentándose

-b-bueno... veras estaba ayudando un polluelo a que regrese a su nido, parece que intentaba volar, bueno el punto es que me gusto la vista desde esa altura y decidí subir un poco más pero creo que no me di cuenta por donde andaba jejejejeje.-trataba de calmarme

-deberías tener más cuidado para la próxima vez - dijo poniéndose de pie y por su cara creo que se molesto

-enserio te pido disculpas

-ya no importa por ciert...

-¡ACHUUUUUUUUU!-no pude aguantar las ganas de estornudar hacia frio-debí ponerme una chaqueta y mi gorra habitual , no recuerdo que south park fuera tan frio ... tendré que regresar a mi casa sin que mis padres antes que sean las 5:00 pm no quiero estar en esa cena - dije susurrando

-¿qué dijiste?

-n-no nada, me tengo que ir... enserio perdóname por caer encima de ti -mientras corría en mi mente pasaban esos ojos "eran hermosos" carajo, Kyle ya cálmate, mejor vuelvo a casa sin que mis padres se den cuenta para cambiarme la ropa y luego escaparme de nuevo.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de escaparme, estaba colgado de mi ventana oí que alguien diciendo "oye tú", me distraje y me solté cayendo encima de la persona que estaba ahí.

-aughhhh... eso dolió, todavía no me acostumbro entrar y salir en esta casa de seguro si estuviera Craig lo haría con mucha facilidad

-o-oye... ¿p-podrías dejar de estar sentado en mi espalda? pesas mucho - dijo adolorido y me fije que era la misma persona que me encontré hace poco además... ¿me dijo que peso mucho? eso si me molesta un poco

-p-perdón de nuevo y no peso tanto para que entiendas - dije parándome molesto-además ¿por qué me has seguido? ya me disculpe o ¿acaso eres un acosador?

-en primera no te seguí y en segunda porque acosaría a un chico, idiota

-¿idiota yo? -ya me estaba empezando a molestar

-no hay nadie más aquí aparte de ti

-¿acaso quieres pelea emo de mierda?-enseñando los puños

-¡OYE! ¡NO ME LLAMES EMO!

-pues lo eres para mí ¡IDIOTA!- el chico también se enojó y me dio un empujón-jejeje a sí que quieres pelear ¿no? pues pelea tendrás-ya había llegado al límite de mi enfado

-deberías tener más cuidado con quien te metes - dijo el moreno estando encima mío "rayos este tipo si tiene fuerza"

-y tú no deberías estar en la parte trasera de una casa ajena, imbécil - tratando de liberarme

-jejejejeje mira quién habla de estar en la parte trasera de una casa ajena

-¡ahhh! ¿De qué mierda me hablas?

-estabas a punto de entrar en esta casa ¿no?

-no, estaba a punto de salir - dije dándole un cabezazo en la cara, no me gusta dar cabezazos eso lo utilizo en casos de emergencia

-¡MIERDA! eres un cabeza dura-dijo muy adolorido, jejeje ya me habían dicho eso en ocasiones aproveche para ponerme encima de el

-acaso ahora en south park ¿es extraño para otros salir a tu propia casa?-dije molesto y a punto de darle un buen golpe

-¡¿QUE?!

Se abrió la puerta trasera estaban mis padres

-hijo, ¿intentabas escaparte?-dijo mi madre molesta

-n-no mamá -dije muy nervioso

Luego me fije que había otras personas me imaginaba que eran los padres de Stan y su hermana me alivie que no estaba su hijo pero ese alivio se desvaneció por una razón.

-Stan te dije que llegaras a tiempo - dijo la señora Marsh cruzada de brazos

-si Stan, además ¿por qué estas peleando con Kyle?- dijo su padre

-¿Kyle? -dijo sorprendido mirándome y yo también lo miraba muy sorprendido

-¿s-Stan?- dije soltándolo y corrí a mi habitación encerrándome

-Kyle, querido abre la puerta - dijo mi madre tocando mi puerta

-no quiero salir - dije un murmurando estaba muy avergonzado no quería salir nunca pensé que me encontraría con Stan.

-pero tienes que estar en la cena

-te dije que no quería cenar, no me gustan las cenas -dije alzando la voz

-¿por eso querías escaparte? - dijo molesta

-y ¿que si quería escaparme?-dije desafiándola

-bueno no bajes a la cena pero por lo menos cura los golpes que le causaste a Stan

-n-no se preocupe señora Broflovski e-estoy bien jejejejeje -dijo Stan

-Kyle es de mala educación dejar solo a tu amigo -¡maldición! ¿Por qué me pones en aprietos? al final le hice caso le cure la herida y me quise ir pero él me detuvo, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, yo pensaba que no quería hablarme, vi como hacia esfuerzo en poder entablar una conversación que decidí hacerlo yo, empezamos bien hasta que él quiso hablar del tema de hace 7 años.

-¿r-recuerdas a-aun esa discusión de hace 7 años? - dijo mirando al suelo por alguna razón vi que se había sonrojado pero pensé que era imaginaciones mías.

-¿de qué me hablas?-dije a ver si había escuchado bien

-de esa discusión que tuvimos unos días antes de que te fueras a san francisco-me respondió

-mmm...a eso, si lo recuerdo-por favor no quiero hablar de eso

-b-bueno e-esa vez me dijiste q-que...

-¿ummh?

-bueno dijiste q-que te g-gust-gustaba

-ah... si ¿a qué quieres llegar?-trate de pensar un poco en que decirle

-¿a-aun sientes e-e...

-NO - dije muy directo, le mentí pero ya había tomado una decisión en ese instante solo quiero su amistad

-Kyle...- dijo mirándome

-sí, me acuerdo de esa discusión...fue culpa mía, por eso le di una carta a Kenny para que te lo diera ¿lo recibiste?

-s-si lo recibí-me contesto

-bueno aun así quiero disculparme por esa discusión, como dije fue culpa mía

-Kyle...

- y lo digo enserio, sé que te dije que me gustabas esa ocasión y que te robe un beso; en esa ocasión estaba confundido - le daba una sonrisa - pero eso quedo en el pasado ¿no?-el asintió así que ¿podemos ser amigos de nuevo?... ¿ummh? ¿Stan? -me estaba poniendo nervioso en que me iba a contestar porque parecía que estaba dudando-lo sabía...aun sigues molesto ¿no?

-¿ahhh?... ¡no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... no estoy molesto - dijo dándome la mano

-¿entonces estamos bien? -dije dudando

-s-si estamos bien jejeje

-que bien, me alegro mucho - le sonreí

Darle una sonrisa a Stan me cuesta mucho hacerla porque le mentí, aun siento esos sentimientos por el pero le dije que solo quería ser su amigo, esa sonrisa es muy diferente a las que doy a Craig o a Kenny o a Butters porque ellos son mis amigos...pero perdí definitivamente la amistad que hice con Stan por esa tontería que hice hace 7 años, ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? si no me hubiera enamorado de el aun podríamos ser amigos y peor aún perdí mi amistad con Craig también ,no puedo creer que le guste sé que su rostro es similar al de Stan pero yo no me enamore de Stan por lo físico sino me enamore de el por lo que lleva dentro , me gustaría que el sintiera lo mismo por mí pero veo que es imposible ,no digo que Craig es mala persona sino es que yo lo veo como un amigo, ahora ya sé cómo se sentía Stan cuando le dije que me gustaba ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias...sinceramente no merezco tener ningún amigo solo traigo problemas

**FIN DE KYLE POV**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

**GIN:**** perdonen si hay errores u horrores ortográficos o no entendieron algo,****GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS XD se los agradezco mucho**

**KIN:¬¬ así tenemos 2 noticias también la primera la dirá la idiota de Gin**

**GIN: ¬¬ como que idiota?**

**KIN: asi es como te llamo :P …¿Qué esperas diles la primera noticia? **

**GIN:o.O ah es verdad se me olvidaba, bueno la primera u_u bueno es que ya casi llegamos al final creo que faltan como 3 capítulos más y se acabo **

**KIN:¬¬ bueno hasta mi me da un poco de pena , bueno la segunda es que posiblemente el final tenga lemmon pero posiblemente , no estamos seguras ya que la incompetente de Gin le da un poco de pena**

**GIN:n\\\n* Kin deja de insultarme**

**KIN:no XP encima que le rompes el corazón a mi Craig y metes tu USB a la lavadora y no quieres que te llamen idiota o incompetente ¬¬**

**GIN:¬¬ no me obligues a sacar mi navaja que tengo escondido en alguna parte de mi cuerpo **

**KIN: ¬¬ ¿quieres que me creo eso?**

**GIN:jjijiji (saca una navaja con una sonrisa siniestra) ¿ahora me crees? **

**KIN: ||||| pensándolo bien eres muy inteligente jejejej n_n!**

**GIN: (esconde la navaja) que lindo que pienses eso :)**

**KIN:me das miedo cuando te vuelves en estado yandere**

**GIN:bueno digamos que no me gusta mostrarlo pero alguna veces me haces sacarlo n_n bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo bye bye ;)**

**KIN:bye bye n_n**


	9. Chapter 9

**GIN:****Minasan konnichiwa :3 , he vuelto y se que hemos estado desaparecidas en estas semanas pero es que fueron unas semanas muy duras y se pondran peor TT_TT **

**KIN:¬¬ te apoyo ya estamos para hacer el proyecto final para finales de enero , dijeron que el proyecto era individual , al final es una dupla y encima lo peor de todo que el profesor me junto con un flojo , ¬¬ me pregunto porque siempre nos tocan los flojos y encima se llevan el crédito pero que coraje me da :\**

**GIN:bueno calmate , esta vez haremos algo para que se ponga las pilas ese flojo , bueno cambiando el tema me compre un nuevo USB n_n estoy muy feliz pero por si acaso estoy ahorrando para otro de repuesto wiiiiiiiiiiiii XD**

**KIN:¬¬ para la proxima ten mas cuidado, despistada**

**GIN:lo se T_T no me lo hagas recordar , bueno el pasado se queda atras**

**KIN: bueno lo que sea dejemos de aburrir y de frente al fic **

******Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: ARREGLANDO LAS COSAS**

3 Días después de confesarse a Kyle y entablar una amistad con el rubio adicto a la cafeína además de ayudarse entre sí para juntar a Stan y a Kyle; Craig ha estado visitando a la casa de los Broflovski para ir a la escuela con Kyle además de hablar de lo que había pasado ya que este último no ha ido a la escuela.

-calma Craig tienes que hacer eso para ver feliz a Kyle - se dijo a sí mismo para después tocar la puerta la que abrió fue su hermano de Kyle

-hola Craig -dijo el canadiense sin ganas

-hola mocoso

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿está tu hermano?

-él dice que no va asistir a la escuela de nuevo

-ah...ya veo -dijo mirando al suelo -"aún sigue molesto"-pensó el de la gorra azul luego se fijó que el canadiense lo estaba mirando fijamente-¿q-que sucede?

-¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano? -dijo mirándolo molesto

-¿p-por qué lo dices?-dijo tratando de calmarse

-porque hace días vino corriendo a las casa llorando y se encerró en su habitación que por cierto no ha salido.

-y ¿Por qué piensas que fui yo?

-porque cerro su ventana

-ah...bueno...-dijo poniéndose un poco nervioso -"rayos este niño es muy listo"-lo había acorralado

-contesta

-Ike si dejas de preguntar te ayudare a conquistar a mi hermana -dijo dándole una sonrisa fingida

-¿qué? ¿Enserio?-su rostro se ilumino

-si

-está bien...pero igual me preocupa lo que le pasa a Kyle

-voy a venir más tarde para darle los apuntes de hoy ¿bien?

-bien...pero que no se te olvides -después que dijo eso cerró la puerta

Luego estando en mitad del camino a la escuela se encontró con Tweek, este estaba parado con 2 vasos de café, Craig sonrió se acercó hacia el sin hacer un ruido, cuando ya estaba muy cerca

-hola Tweek -dijo en la oreja haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso

-¡GAH! h-hola c-Craig -dijo temblando con un sonrojo en su rostro

-ummmh ¿uno es para mí? -dijo mirando los vasos, el rubio asintió dándole un vaso -gracias-dijo sonriéndole

-y ¿c-como t-te f-f-fue c-con k-Kyle? -dijo el rubio entonces el moreno dejara de sonreír - p-perdóname n-no q-quise d-decir e-eso

-hoy no vendrá a la escuela parece que no quiere hablar conmigo

-n-no te s-sientas m-mal, e-estoy seguro q-que el n-no está m-molesto contigo, c-confía en m-mi -dijo dándole una sonrisa eso hizo que el moreno le ardiera la cara

-ah...s-si-dijo desviando el rostro-¡cierto! te quería preguntar algo

-¿a m-mi?

-¿h-hoy me p-podría sentar contigo? -dijo aun sonrojado el moreno

-¡GAH! ¿e-enserio? -dijo sonrojándose, el azabache asintió -c-claro q-que p-puedes

-bien

Por el otro lado Stan estaba en la escuela sentado.

-¡STAN! -dijo muy fuerte Kenny que agitaba una de sus manos en frente de la cara del moreno

-ummmh... ¿si, Kenny?-dijo mirándole sin ganas

-te estaba hablando y no prestabas atención -dijo cruzándose de brazos

-ah...lo siento ¿qué paso con Butters?-dijo cabizbajo

-está en el baño...que ánimos -dijo mirándole -mira quien viene...Craig con... Tweek ¿de nuevo? -dijo sorprendido

-h-hola k-Kenny y s-Stan -dijo saludando el rubio

-hola -dijeron unísono Stan y Kenny

- últimamente los he visto muy juntos -dijo Kenny de repente

-hace días ¿te importa? -dijo Craig directo con su rostro serio

-es que hace días tú y él no se hablaban

-se lo que dije pero tengo motivos por cuales no tengo que contarte -dijo un poco molesto pero Tweek tiro de su brazo llevarlo a una esquina para decirle algo

-c-Craig el p-podría a-ayudarnos s-sobre lo de s-Stan y k-Kyle porque el e-es amigo d-de los dos

-es verdad, eres un genio -dijo sonriéndole haciendo que Tweek se sonroje

-n-no es n-nada impresionante -dijo mirando hacia el suelo

Kenny los miro extrañado luego el rubio y el moreno tomaron los brazos de Kenny llevándolo al baño dejando a Stan solo y como Butters estaba en el baño este corrió para ayudar a su novio

-¿q-que le están haciendo a Kenny? -pregunto el rubio menor

-necesitamos hablar con él y como veo que él es tu novio tú también está metido en esto -dijo Craig soltando a Kenny y asustando al menor

-l-lo q-que q-quiere decir e-es q-queremos h-hablar con u-ustedes jejeje

-¿con nosotros? -dijo Kenny

-s-si -contesto Tweek

-y ¿de qué se trata? -dijo Butters

-d-de s-Stan y k-Kyle-respondió el rubio despeinado

-hablando de Kyle... ¿por qué hoy tampoco vino?-dijo Kenny esto hizo que Craig se desanimara pero tenía la cara seria pero el rubio se dio cuenta.-vaya, vaya, vaya ¿qué le dijiste a Kyle? -al preguntar eso Craig se enojó mucho y quiso golpear al rubio pero Tweek lo paro

-¡Gah! c-Craig p-por f-favor c-cálmate -dijo sonriéndole esto hizo que el moreno se sonrojara así que se dio media vuelta, Kenny sonrió maliciosamente.

-de que carajo te ríes - dijo Craig pero aun dando la espalda a todos

-de nada, de nada jejeje -dijo tratando de calmarse luego que se calmó se puso serio - y bien ¿de qué nos querían hablar de ellos?

-quiero que nos ayuden a juntarlos -dijo Craig ya más calmado

-¿a juntarlos? -dijo sorprendido Kenny luego volvió a sonreír-te rechazo ¿no es así? -bien eso sí hizo enojar a Craig, mucho pero luego miro a Tweek y se calmo

-sí, si me rechazo y ¿qué?

-solo quería saberlo otra pregunta ¿porque quieres juntar a Kyle con Stan?

-porque quiero verlo feliz entendido -contesto

-y ¿tu cómo te metiste en esto Tweek? -pregunto de nuevo Kenny haciendo que el mencionado se pusiera nervioso

-¡GAH! y-yo !E-ES D-DEMASIADA P-PRESION! ¡GAH! -dijo descontrolando su tic y casi se jala de los cabellos pero Craig lo detuvo-Craig...

-cálmate...ellos no dirán nada-dijo dándole una sonrisa haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara

-p-porque t-también q-quiero a-ayudar a s-Stan sea f-feliz

-¡espera! ¿Te gusta Stan?-preguntaron sorprendidos la pareja de rubios

-m-me g-gustaba -dijo cabizbajo

-al grano ¿nos ayudan?-dijo Craig

-aceptamos - dijeron unísono muy decididos

-bien primero quisiera hablar con Kyle primero antes de hablar con el otro -dijo Craig

De repente sonó el timbre indicando que era hora de empezar las clases Butters y Tweek salieron del baño dirigiéndose al salón de clase, Craig iba tras de ellos pero antes de salir del baño Kenny lo detuvo con una pregunta-

-te gusta Tweek ¿verdad? -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-n-no sé de qué me estás hablando -dijo un poco nervios el moreno con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

-jejeje a sí que tú también puedes tener un lado amable -dijo Kenny aun con esa gran sonrisa-descuida no diré nada

-estás loco-dijo saliendo del baño

ya terminando las clases Craig estaba en camino a la casa de Kyle para darle los apuntes , ya estando en la puerta respiro profundo y la toco la que abrió fue la madre del pelirrojo

-hola Craig ¿buscas Kyle?

-sí, quise darle los apuntes de hoy

-oh gracias por ser amable -dijo sonriéndole

-no hay nada de que agradecer señora

-Kyle no está aquí pero déjame los apuntes cuando regrese se las daré

-ya veo... ¿sabe por casualidad tiene una idea donde podría estar?

-ummmh...a estado deprimido así que podría estar en el lago arrojando piedras como lo hacía de pequeño

-gracias señora-dijo dándole los apuntes y se fue corriendo

Craig corría directamente al lago tal vez podría estar en el mismo lugar donde confeso sus sentimientos y si estaba en lo cierto el pelirrojo estaba sentado cabizbajo, el moreno se acercó lentamente hacia el sin que él se diera cuenta y se puso enfrente de él, el judío no se fijó que Craig estaba al frente suyo

-Kyle...-dijo al ver que no le prestaba mucha atención luego se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura-Kyle mírame por favor...- le rogo el pelirrojo hizo caso

-hola...Craig -dijo sonriendo pero Craig se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa era solo una máscara para no preocuparlo además sus ojos volvieron a ser las mismas cuando lo conoció al verlo así Craig lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo

-perdóname...perdóname Kyle, no quise que te pusieras a si...fue mi culpa -dijo el moreno empezando a llorar

-Craig...- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-no tengo ponqué...perdonarte...más bien quiero que me perdones a mí por ser un mal amigo -dijo ahora saliendo lágrimas de sus orbes verde esmeralda

-no Kyle... tu eres el que debe perdonarme por favor hazlo

-¿por qué?

-porque...porque mi culpa tú y Stan...ya no se hablen pero hare lo imposible para que se vuelvan a hablar-dijo separándose del abrazo

-ummmh...ya no importa como ya dije tratare de nuevo de olvidarme de él...te perdono-dijo sonriendo

-Kyle...-no puede responderle porque eso sería decirle que Stan siente lo mismo, además él no es indicado para decirle eso tiene que ser el mismo Stan el que se lo tiene que decir

-pero aun no te respondí algo claro de lo que me preguntaste ayer podrías sentarte al lado mío -dijo volviendo a sonreír y esta vez sus ojos volvieron a tener brillo pero no igual cuando miraba a Stan pero igual eso hizo que el moreno se relajara.-tú me preguntaste el por qué aún sigo enamorado de Stan ¿verdad?

-s-si-dijo cabizbajo

- sé que tu rostro es similar a él pero es que yo no me enamore de el por su apariencia y es porque aún sigue siendo el mismo Stan que conozco tal vez no es perfecto pero es el mismo Stan que conozco desde la infancia el que yo me enamore pero...jejeje es cursi ¿verdad?

-¡no, Kyle! no es cursi es hermoso que pienses en eso...él es afortunado de que sientas eso

-Craig...gracias-dijo volviendo a sonreír

-no tienes que agradecer -volviéndole a sonreír -además me has hecho conocer a una persona que me cae bien -dijo sonrojándose

-¿ummmh? ¿Quién?

-me entere por ahí que ayudaste a unir a una pareja

-mmmm... ¿te refieres a Kenny y a Butters? -dijo mirándolo fijamente, el moreno asintió- si los ayude ¿a qué quieres llegar?

-bueno tenías razón sobre conocer a Tweek -dijo sonrojándose mas

-¿enserio?...vaya-dijo mirando cabizbajo

-sé que dije que me gustabas hace días pero...

-Craig ¿no me digas?...-dijo sonriendo -ya veo te gusta Tweek ¿verdad?-el moreno asintió

-pero aun no le he dicho nada y se lo que piensas pero enserio estoy enamorado de él y ya veo la diferencia entre el amor que siento hacia él y el amor que siento hacia ti

-¿cuál es?-dijo sonriendo

-el amor que sentía por ti era un amor donde solo quería protegerte de que no te hagan daño y de que te quería proteger de que Stan no te vuelva a lastimar-entonces Kyle toma las manos de Craig además que lo miraba fijamente

-Craig...ojala tus sentimientos sean correspondidos por el-después de esa cara seria le vuelve a sonreír-me alegro mucho, Tweek es una persona amable pero a la vez frágil por favor lo, ¡no!, amalo y toma el valor de decirle lo que sientes

-Kyle...si claro que lo hare

-¿c-Craig?

-¿sí?

-¿a-aun somos amigos? -dijo cabizbajo

-pero ¿qué dices? nunca hemos dejado de serlo -dijo sonriéndole

-¿enserio?-dijo mirándolo

-así es

-gracias Craig -dijo abrazándolo

**KYLE POV **

Me alegro no haber perdido a Craig de amigo pero aun quiero poder hablar con Stan...y como le dije a Craig tratare de olvidarme de él aunque esta vez sí será difícil porque tendré que verlo ,sé que podre...¿a quién engaño? estos años que han pasado tratando de olvidarme de él han sido en vano ¿cómo podre olvidarlo?...ya veré como lo hago ,lo más importante es que ahora debo estar feliz por lo de Craig.

**FIN DE KYLE POV**

Después de hablar en el lago Craig acompaño a Kyle hasta su casa

-nos vemos mañana Craig -dijo despidiéndose el judío

-nos vemos Kyle -dijo sonriéndole -¿estarás bien?

-si -dijo sonriéndole-una vez más gracias Craig

-ya te dije no hay nada de que gradecer

Después de eso el judío cierra la puerta, ya eran las 3:30 pm Craig saco su celular llamando a Tweek.

-h-hola c-Craig ¿y-ya a-arreglaron las c-cosas e-entre tú y k-Kyle?

-sí, ya arregle las cosas con él, primero vamos por Stan para eso Kenny me va ayudar pero quiero que tú y Butters hablen con Kyle, por favor avísales

-n-no h-hay p-problema y-ya t-te escucharon

-bien entonces Kenny ve a casa de Stan, ahora mismo voy-dijo sonriendo

-no hay problema -se oyó lo que decía Kenny

-así, Kyle esta es su casa, Tweek ve con Butters paseen un poco o lo que sea para animarlo un poco antes de que Stan se le confiese y ¿Tweek?-dijo sonrojado

-¡GAH! ¿S-si?

-te lo encargo mucho

-e-esta b-bien -dijo Tweek

Después Craig colgó, ya cuando estaba mitad de camino a la casa de los Marsh alguien que estaba caminado en dirección contraria al del moreno escucho que le hablo.

-hola Craig, ¿cómo esta Kyle? -dijo la persona con un tono burlón sin parar de caminar, Craig paro al momento de escucharlo pero vio que el tipo no dejo de caminar así que pensó que era su imaginación

-ese tipo se me hace familiar ¿dónde lo abre visto?-se quedó viéndolo pero luego siguió con su camino pero aun tenia a esa persona en su cabeza se preguntaba de donde lo había visto y además tiene un mal presentimiento de que algo va a pasar

Ya estando en la puerta se encontró con Kenny

-llegaste hasta que por fin -dijo el rubio

-perdona es que...tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo susurrando

-ummmh...

-no me hagas caso, mejor tocamos la puerta-aun con la cara pensativa

-bueno pero antes de eso te tengo que decir que Stan cuando está deprimido es difícil hablar con el-dijo informándole al moreno

-espero que estaba vez este de humor para escuchar o sino tendré que usar la fuerza

-pero que temperamental

-jejeje ¿recién me lo dices? -dijo con una sonrisa siniestra asustando al rubio

-m-mejor t-tocamos la puerta jejeje

-bien

Tocaron la puerta pero no abrieron

-carajo ¿acaso no está en su casa?-dijo ya molesto Craig

-tal vez está escuchando música deprimente en su reproductor

-¿dónde está su habitación?

-ahí-señalado a la ventana de la derecha

-bien-dijo sonriendo y procedió a trepar la pared

-¡e-espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo impresionado

-estoy tratando de entrar

-¿p-pero no necesitas una escalera?

-no, solo trepo y ya

-p-pero...

-¿de qué te impresionas además no soy el único que conoces en trepar paredes?

-¿q-quien más p-puede hacerlo?

-nada menos que Kyle Broflovski

-¡QUE! K-Kyle también p-puede-más impresionado ¿c-cómo?

-yo le enseñe además de defenderse solo y digamos que él es muy fuerte -dijo ya estando en la ventana-que suerte está abierto-después miro que no había nadie entonces bajo enseguida

-¿y bien? -pregunto el rubio

-carajo, él no está en su habitación ¿dónde podrá estar?

-mmmm... ¡ya se! -Kenny de repente-él podría estar ahí

-¿dónde?-dijo el moreno

-cuando siempre está muy deprimido acude a un solo lugar-dijo sonriendo

-¿dónde? -dijo de nuevo Craig impaciente

-solo sígueme

Se dirigieron al lugar que Kenny pensaba en donde podría estar Stan y si, estaba en lo correcto estaba sentado cabizbajo en el lugar donde inicio esa discusión de hace 7 años.

-así que... aquí has estado, tu no cambias-dijo Kenny parado enfrente de él cruzados de brazos, Stan no hacía caso a lo que decía el rubio aún estaba cabizbajo

-oye...te están hablando-dijo Craig que estaba al lado del rubio, nada no le hizo caso-¡levántate! -ordeno Craig

-si está confirmado esta muy deprimido-dijo suspirando al ver que no le hacía caso

-¡LEVANTATE! -volvió a ordenar alzando la voz el moreno ya empezándose a enojarse pero igual Stan no le hizo caso- carajo sí que eres persistente

-te lo dije es bien difícil hablar con el cuándo está en ese estado es como apagara todos sus sentidos

-entonces en ese caso -dijo muy serio el moreno, lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta y lo alzo -¡QUE TE LEVANTARAS, IDIOTA!-se fijó que no le prestaba atención porque no lo miraba asique lo empujo muy hacia el árbol sin soltarle pero no hubo reacción

-C-Craig p-podría calmarte un poco-dijo el rubio al ver como lo empujo

-te dije que si no estaba de humor usaría la fuerza -dijo serio-¡ahora mírame! -pero no le hizo caso-CARAJO TE DIJE QUE ME MIRARAS, JODIDO IMBECIL -dijo dándole un golpe en la cara

-¡C-CRAIG! -dijo Kenny tratando de intervenir

-no te metas en esto, ahora esto es entre él y yo -dijo ya enojado-¡ahora mírame! -Stan le hizo caso-se fijó en los ojos de Stan y recordó de lo que dijo Tweek era cierto, sus ojos no tenían brillo, Craig sintió la misma sensación cuando miro a los ojos a Kyle por primera vez pero no tenía que acobardarse

-c-Craig...-dijo el rubio

-te dije que no te metieras -dijo mirándolo fijamente al moreno

-por...por favor...déjenme en paz-dijo Stan

-no, ahora me vas a escuchar y de lo que tienes que hacer

-¿por qué debería?-dijo sin ganas

-porque que así es idiota

-déjame en paz- dijo mirando al suelo

-eres más persistente que Kyle - dijo enojándose mucho - escúchame bien...quiero que vayas donde esta Kyle y le digas tus sentimientos a él, sino quieres que te parta el culo, idiota -dijo amenazándolo

-no...No quiero

-¿por qué no?

-...-no contestaba

-¡contesta! -ordeno Craig

-no te tengo que dar...explicaciones

-carajo me estas hartando idiota dímelo o sino tendré que darte una paliza-dijo volviéndolo amenazar

-primero que nada ¿por qué quieres que le diga mis sentimientos a Kyle? además tú me dijiste que me alejara de él ¿no es así?-dijo mirándolo fijamente

-porque fue rechazado -intervino Kenny ante eso Craig lo miro enojado

-así es, fui rechazado -respondió Craig

-jejeje...y por eso ahora ¿quieres que me rechace a mí?...no gracias-volviendo a bajar la mirada

-ahora responde ¿por qué no quieres decirle tus sentimientos?

-porque...-su voz se oía quebrada-porque no...Merezco sus sentimientos ¿oíste?-dijo susurrando empezando a llorar

-¿por qué? -dijo poniéndose serio de nuevo Craig soltándolo

-tú mismo me lo dijiste...lo hice sufrir mucho...por eso y-yo...fui un idiota al...no ver sus sentimientos ¡NO MEREZCO SER CORRESPONDIDO!-dijo mirándolo

-jejeje en lo primero que dijiste de que eres un idiota estoy muy de acuerdo pero...el ser correspondido es cosa de Kyle no tuya

-igual no puedo-dijo desviando la mirada

-te digo algo-dijo Craig apretando los puños -te agradezco de que tuvieras esa pelea con Kyle hace 7 años -esto hizo que Stan lo mirara al igual que Kenny-porque si no hubiera conocido a Kyle ...el me hizo sentir cosas que pensaba que no sentiría... sentí miedo, compasión y además amor...te diré que el amor que sentía por Kyle era solo por protegerlo de los demás y que no le hicieran daño pero...como dije agradezco que te pelearas con él porque además sino hubiera conocido a Kyle no hubiera conocido a Tweek-eso ultimo lo sonrojo

-lo sabía -dijo Kenny de nuevo Craig lo miro más enojado

-perdóname Kyle por decir esto pero en estas circunstancias es necesario... quiero que sepas que solo quiero que Kyle sea feliz con la persona que ama -esto hizo que Stan lo mirara sorprendido

-¿q-que d-dijiste?-pregunto Stan para saber si había oído bien

-lo que has oído...Kyle aun te ama y tú tienes suerte que lo haga a pesar de haber sufrido tanto

-pero...

-¿acaso no me crees?-dijo mirándolo sonriéndolo

-vamos Stan él también es su amigo ¿qué más necesitas?-volvió intervenir Kenny

-y-yo...yo-dijo apretando los puños

En eso suena el celular de Craig

-¡c-Craig! ¡Gah! t-tienes que a-ayudarnos -dijo desesperado el rubio

-¿qué? ¿Qué sucede? -dijo Craig

-por favor Craig puedes ponerlo en altavoz -dijo Kenny

-ya está, está en altavoz -dijo Craig -¿qué sucede?

-¡GAH! ¡ES MUCHA PRESION!

-Tweek cálmate por favor-dijo Craig

-n-nos s-secuestraron ¡gah! u-unos t-tipos

-por favor ayúdenos-se oyó a Butters

-¿dónde están?-dijo Kenny ahora desesperado

-estamos en ese hotel abandonado donde se pasean las pandillas -dijo Butters

-¿y cómo están? -pregunto Craig

-nosotros 2 estamos en una habitación a salvo que está en el tercer piso gracias a Kyle pero ahora él está en peligro -respondió el rubio menor eso hizo que Stan se pusiera nervioso

-¿quiénes fueron los que los secuestraron? -pregunto Craig

-n-no lo s-sabemos p-pero v-vimos q-que s-su j-jefe t-tiene un escorpión en su b-brazo izquierdo

-¿un escorpión? -en eso Craig recordó-¿están seguros? -volvió a preguntar

-s-si -dijeron los 2 rubios

-y ¿tenía el cabello castaño? ¿Ojos grises?-dijo poniéndose más nervioso

-¿c-como l-lo s-supiste?-dijo Tweek

-mierda...enseguida vamos a ayudarlos aguanten

-e-esta b-bien c-Craig-después de eso colgó el celular

-¿qué sucede?-dijo Stan nervioso

-tenemos que ir ayudarlos enseguida...Kyle corre peligro -dijo Craig mirando a Stan seriamente

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

**GIN:****perdonen si hay errores u horrores ortográficos o no entendieron algo,****GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS XD se los agradezco mucho , y se bien que han esperado mucho enserio lo siento , lo siento , lo siento, lo siento , lo siento x100**

**KIN:¬¬ oeh oeh oeh esto no es higurashi no naku koni **

**GIN:n_n es verdad**

**KIN:¬¬ estoy comenzando a creer que en verdad eres una yandere**

**GIN:n_n y acaso yo lo e negado?**

**KIN:o_O no me digas que...**

**GIN:solo te dire que no me jo"$"# porque sino tal ves mientras duermas despiertes y mires un cuchillo enterrado en tu pecho nwn**

**KIN:|||| *esta chica me esta dando miedo***

**GIN: bueno me despido por que esta semana fue el aniversario donde yo estudio y lo primero era 2 dias deportivas y digo que hacer de MASCOTA es agotador u_u aparte duele mucho porque te sacan la mugre y encima te tienes que achorearte con las otras mascotas , no importa si eres una chica **

**KIN:encima con la resaca que tuvimos hoy dia despues de ayer en la fiesta todavia tengo el dolor en la cabeza , a encima que tuvimos que repartir bocaditos a los CRIOS¬¬ en la fiesta de tu primita estamos muy agotadas u_u , bueno me despido bye bye me voy a dormir porque mañana estaremos de amanecida para hacer tarea**

**GIN:bye bye ;) nos vemos en el penultimo capitulo , tal vez en una semana**


	10. Chapter 10

**GIN: ********Minasan konnichiwa :3 , perdonen la tardanse enserio ,enserio ,enserio T_T he estado teniendo algunos pequeños problemas**

**KIN: ¬¬***

**GIN:n_n si se suponía que tenia que haber actualizado el sábado pasado pero me puse mal me enferme pero ahora me encuentro mejor , ademas porque 2 dias antes del sabado pasado tuve que quedarme en mi insti toda la noche hasta el dia siguiente para un trabajo con mi compañero y bueno dias antes tambien me amaneci haciendo mas tareas bueno el caso es que ese dia tambien no dormi nada osea fue como el 3 dia que no dormi nada y lo peor es que mi compañero solo hacia el trabajo de supervisor y luego se volvia a dormir osea tuve que hacer todo el trabajo ¬¬ despues tuve que hablar con el prof para hablar de ese tema y cuando nos tocaba el curso del trabjo al final me empezo a doler la cabeza y me dieron una pastilla que me hizo que me durmiera un dia entero u_u y bueno dias despues me resfrie y bueno tuve que esperar a que me recuperara y aqui estoy n_n**

**KIN:¬¬ si yo tuve que cuidarte para que no empeoraras**

**GIN:si , y te lo agradezco **

**KIN:¬¬ lo que sea yo hubiera actualizado pero yo me entretuve jugando "touhou 06 the embodiment of scarlet devil" me encanta ese juego aunque me marea _  
**

**GIN: ¬¬ si , mas directa no puedes ser?**

**KIN:no , asi es mi personalidad y no la vas a cambiar**

**GIN: bueno antes de empezar el fic tengo que darle las gracias a "Dayerina" por el hermoso fic que escribio para mi llamada "La Respuesta" enserio , enserio , enserio lo ame , y lamento mucho no haberlo agradecido en el capitulo anterior ,n_n ya que estaba un poco cansada de la fiesta que tuve y los niños que tuve que atender en la fiesta de mi prima **

**KIN:XD me encanto el Lemmon *Q***

**GIN\KIN: Gracias por el fic XD**

**KIN:bueno empecemos con el fic **

**********Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: RESCATE**

**KYLE POV**

Craig me llevo a mi casa ya eran las 4:30 pm, ahora me siento feliz por no haber perdido su amistad pero como dije antes...ahora tengo que olvidarme de Stan, eso sí que será muy difícil, decidí ir a tomar una bebida a la cocina en eso tocaron la puerta de la sala, fui directo abrir y me di cuenta que eran Tweek y Butters que me sonreían.

-hola chicos, que sorpresa -dije sonriéndoles, saliendo y cerrando la puerta de mi casa -¿que los atrae por mi casa?

-no nos preguntes que nos atrae -dijo Butters aun sonriéndome, por alguna razón sus sonrisa me empezaban a incomodar

-s-si v-venimos a tu c-casa p-para verte -dijo Tweek

-¿a mí?

-si -dijeron los dos, después de eso me tomaron las manos y me jalaron

-¿q-que he-están haciendo?-les pregunte pero no contestaban, yo me dejaba guiar por ellos hasta llegar a su destino

Era el parque pero no había casi nadie, nos sentamos en unas de las bancas.

-¿p-para q-que me llevaron a-al parque?-les pregunte a ver si ahora me respondían

-queremos hablar contigo-dijo sonriendo Butters

-¿y d-de que q-quieren h-hablar conmigo?-pregunte nervioso

-q-queremos h-hablarte d-de s-Stan -dijo Tweek, yo los mire en mi mente pensaba "rayos, ¿por qué ahora?... por favor estoy tratando de olvidarme de él pero cada vez que lo intento siempre viene algo que me hace recordarlo

-¿n-no p-podríamos h-hablar de cosa?- dije mirando al suelo

-no queremos -dijeron ambos

-e-está bien ¿de qué se trata? -dije tratando de sonreír ya estaba llegando al límite de la incomodidad

-queremos saber si aún estás enamorado de él - dijo Butters "maldición" sentí como ardían mis mejillas pero trataba de controlarme

-¿p-por qué q-quieren s-saber e-eso?

-s-solo c-contesta -dijo Tweek tomándome una mano

-y dinos la verdad -dijo Butters tomándome la otra mano

-y-yo... -ellos me miraban, no quería responder pero ellos eran mis amigos tal vez no dirían nada

-Vaya, vaya… miren a quien nos encontramos chicos hoy es nuestro día de suerte -dijo alguien que estaba detrás de nosotros, nosotros giramos para verlos pero cuando los mire me quedé atónito-hola Kyle, cuanto tiempo -dijo el chico que estaba al frente de otras era una banda de drogadictos pero esa persona que estaba al frente en un instante lo reconocí sobre todo esos ojos y el tatuaje de escorpión

-¿quién es, Kyle? -pregunto Butters

-¿c-chicos?-les dije asustado

-¿sí? -me preguntaron

-t-tenemos q-que s-salir d-de a-aquí -dije susurrando pero parecen me escucharon

-Kyle ¿por qué no me saludas? -dijo el tipo de los ojos grises dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-c-corran -les dije a ambos rubios

-¿eh?-dijeron

-¡QUE CORRAN!-dije gritando pero al parecer ya nos habían rodeado, unos tipos sujetaron a Butters y a Tweek… ¡rayos! ¿Qué hare?

-vaya parece que aun recuerdas a la persona que te robo la virginidad -dijo sonriendo aún más maliciosamente

- ¿cómo no recordar a la persona que te quito la virginidad? -dije desviando la mirada, Tweek y Butters se me quedaron viendo asombrados

-vamos ¿no fue tan malo? , además yo sé que lo disfrutaste -dijo tomándome el rostro haciendo que lo viera -vaya tus ojos cambiaron ahora tienen brillo ¿no me digas que te has vuelto a encontrar con la persona que estaba en la foto y ahora son novios? -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, desvié la mirada- ¡ja! lo suponía creo que aun puedo hacerlo contigo sin que él tome represalias- sentí un escalofrió pasar por todo mi cuerpo.

"_no quiero… no quiero… no quiero… no quiero…"_

-n-no q-quiero –murmure y empecé a temblar

-¿qué dijiste? no te oí-dijo acercándose más a mi rostro

-¡QUE NO QUIERO! -le grite dándole un golpe en la cara haciendo que le saliera sangre de la nariz, Butters y Tweek aún me miraban asombrados parecían no creer lo que pasaba, el tipo se froto el lugar donde le había golpeado

-sujétenlo -ordeno a sus hombres quise poner resistencia pero este cabron me jodio -si te resistes pagaran ellos -dijo señalado a Butters y Tweek

-¡carajo!-murmure y deje que me sujetaran de las manos

El cabron tomo mi barbilla, me hizo girar para verlo y puso sus labios en los míos ,yo me quería alejar pero los que me sujetaban me lo impedían y sobre todo quería alejarme cuando el muy estúpido me metió su lengua haciendo que casi me ahogara ,sentí asco ,repugnancia ,no podía hacer nada sino le harían algo a Butters y a Tweek ,estos desviaban sus rostros pero comprendí yo haría lo mismo al sentir que no puedo hacer nada...después de un rato separo sus labios de los míos ,lo primero que hice fue escupir toda la saliva que dejo en mi boca al suelo

-sin duda alguna tu eres la persona indicada y te diré que ese golpe que me has dado te saldrá muuuuy caro…te hare cosas que la última vez no te hice y esta vez te juro que hare que nunca te puedas sentar -dijo sonriendo -pero aquí no podré hacerlo es un lugar público así que te llevare a nuestra guarida -¡carajo! ahora si sentí miedo a ser violado de nuevo-vamos -ordeno, a Butters a Tweek y a mí nos forzaron a ir.

Cuando llegamos eran un hotel abandonado entonces recordé que cuando me violaron también fue en un lugar abandonado, subimos hasta el cuarto piso que era el último, habían bastantes puertas seguro que eran habitaciones.

-ojala que estés preparado -dijo el maldito

-¿adónde nos llevan?-dije sin ganas

-bueno a ti te llevare a una habitación más grande, con un ambiente para la ocasión , una mejor iluminación para ver tu cuerpo -dijo en un tomo pervertido

-¿qué harán con mis amigos?-le pregunte con temor

-eso no depende de mí -dijo deteniéndose -¿Qué harán con estos rubios, chicos?

-yo quiero cogerme a este -dijo el que sujetaba a Butters

-¡oye! yo quiero cogérmelo también -dijo otro

-chicos pueden hacerlo por turno -dijo de nuevo el desgraciado

-¡Q-QUE!-dijo Butters a punto de llorar

-yo quiero cogerme al que tiembla mucho-dijo el que sujetaba a Tweek ,vi como estaba temblando mucho y descontrolaba su tic -además creo que podría dar unos grito que excitan-dijo tocándole los muslos

-¡GAH!-grito

-lo ves jajaja-dijo aun tocándole

-haber quiero probar con este -dijo también tocándole a Butters

-n-no...K-Kenny...a-ayúdame -dijo susurrando y llorando…¡caray! tengo que hacer algo

-¡GAH! ...c-Craig -dijo Tweek también susurrando y temblando sobre todo los que dijeron lo último ya sabía qué hacer

-bien ahí tienes tu respuesta- dijo el idiota

-jejejejeje- empecé a reírme

-de que te ríes cabron -dijo acercándose a mi rostro

-me rio por lo que hare ahora -susurre

-¿ah? -dijo al no poder escuchar y se acercó mas

-¡ME RIO POR LO QUE HARE AHORA! -dije dándole un cabezazo haciendo que cayera al piso retorcido de dolor

Los que me sujetaban me miraron entonces les sonreí entonces me impulse para atrás para caer al piso haciendo que los tipos cayeran conmigo, ellos me soltaron, me pare rápidamente y corrí a ayudar Butters y Tweek, primero me dirigí al tipo que estaba manoseando a Tweek dándole un golpe en el estómago, los tipos que sujetaban a Butters lo soltaron para ayudar al que golpee porque estaba retorcido por el dolor.

-desgraciado-dijo uno tratando de darme un golpe pero lo esquive agachándome aproveche en darle una patada en las piernas haciendo que se cayera, eran bastantes pero ya habían soltado a Butters y Tweek así que tome las manos de ambos y empezamos a correr ,escuche como el tipo del tatuaje grito "ATRAPENLOS" así que nos perseguían ,cuando estábamos en el tercer piso vimos que también habían tipos que venían del segundo piso y lo peor también nos perseguían por detrás de nosotros ,vi como una puerta estaba semi abierta entramos y cerré la puerta con seguro.

-k-Kyle -dijo Butters

-shhhhhhh haz silencio -le dije para oír y escuche como los tipos se habían ido pero sabía que no tardarían en atraparnos sino hacia algo así que decidí ir para distraerlos ,cuando estaba a punto de abrir Tweek me detuvo

-¿q-que e-es l-lo que h-haces?- me pregunto tratando de c-controlarse

-¿tienes tu celular contigo? -le pregunte muy serio

-s-si pero...

-llama a alguien para que los puedan ayudar, yo los distraeré les diré que se escaparon mientras que ustedes esperan la ayuda

-p-pero Kyle… t-te violaran-dijo Butters a punto de llorar

-lo sé pero...-dije mirando al suelo -al menos ustedes estarán a salvo, yo estaré bien -dije dándole una sonrisa para que no se preocuparan- además...Butters

-¿sí? -dijo tratando de no llorar

-no quiero te hagan nada indebido esos tipos ya que tienes a Kenny para que te los haga -cuando le dije eso se sonrojo luego mire a Tweek -Tweek

-¡GAH! ¿S-si?

-no quiero que te hagan esas cosas ya que tú estás enamorado... de Craig ¿no? -dije sonriéndole él se sonrojo mucho solo bajo la mirada - jejeje no te preocupes sino quieres contestar pero sé que ustedes quieren a esas personas y como yo soy el causante de todo esto, estoy tomando la responsabilidad

-p-pero tú también la tienes -me dijeron a punto de llorar

-si pero...no creo que se fije en mi -dije sonriéndoles vi como sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero no es momento de volverme sentimental después de eso salí, me quede ahí por unos minutos después llegaron los tipos con ese desgraciado

-vaya así que aquí estabas ¿a dónde fueron tus amigos? -dijo sonriendo

-ellos escaparon del hotel así que no pueden hacer nada -dije mirándolo con odio

-y ¿por qué te quedaste? -dijo sonriendo

-porque si no lo hago seguro iras tras de ellos ¿verdad? -dije sonriendo

-si, tienes razón

-no pondré resistencia si me prometen no ir tras ellos

-mmmm... está bien

-júralo- dije aun mirándolo molesto

-está bien ahora si acompáñame -dijo mirándome

No quería hacer eso pero sino lo hacia este no se distraerá el momento que Butters y Tweek escapen con la ayuda, pero no tengo que retractarme por lo menos estoy feliz que no le harán esas cosas horribles a ellos eso hizo que en mi rostro se dibujara una sonrisa.

-y ¿ahora de que te ríes? -me pregunto

-de nada -dije mirando al suelo,

_"me rio que por lo menos salve a mis amigos"_

**FIN DE KYLE POV**

-¿c-como q-que Kyle corre peligro? -dijo Stan muy nervioso

-con razón ese tipo se me hacía conocido -dijo Craig sin mas

-pero ¿de qué corre peligro?-dijo Kenny

-d-de...de ser abusado sexualmente nuevamente -respondió dijo tapándose sus ojos, esto hizo que Stan sintiera que lo apuñalaran-¡maldición es mi culpa! -dijo maldiciéndose

-vamos, no te culpes -dijo Kenny tratando de animarlo, Craig miro a Stan nuevamente y lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta

-escúchame idiota, amas a Kyle ¿sí o no? -dijo mirándolo

-y-yo...si-dijo susurrando

-¿eh...? Perdona no te oí, vuelve a repetirlo más alto -dijo Craig

-q-que...que lo amo... ¡AMO A KYLE! -lo último lo grito con todas sus fuerza sonrojándose mucho cuando volvió a mirar a Craig directamente, este último se fijó en sus ojos volvió a tener brillo en eso lo soltó y sonrió

-qué bueno...ahora tienes la oportunidad de salvarlo -al decir eso Stan solo asintió

-bien vamos -dijo el rubio

Los 3 corrían en dirección hacia el hotel

-ahora que recuerdo ¿cómo sabias como era el tipo ese? -dijo Kenny mientras corría

-porque antes de juntarme contigo a la casa de Stan, alguien se me cruzo y me hablo pero no le di importancia y cuando Tweek dijo sobre el tatuaje del escorpión me di cuenta que era el mismo tipo, recuerdo que esa vez le di su merecido cuando abuso de Kyle pero después de eso nunca lo volví a ver, nunca pensé que se encontraría en south park -respondió mientras corría

Cuando llegaron al hotel se fijaron que unos 3 tipos cuidaban la entrada

-¿qué haremos?-dijo el rubio

-no lo sé-dijo Stan

-tú qué opinas crai...-dijo Kenny pero se fijó que Craig no estaba - ¿sabes dónde se metió Stan?

-e-eh...k-Kenny -dijo señalando en la entrada del hotel, el mencionado se quedó atónito de lo que vio

-e-estás loco -dijo Kenny al ver que los 3 tipos se retorcían del dolor

-jejeje estos tipos no son fuertes -dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente poniendo los pelos de punta a Kenny y Stan-bueno ¿no vamos a entrar?-dijo señalando la entrado

-claro –respondió Stan y Kenny

-un dato importante cada uno se cuida el trasero-dijo Craig

-no hay problema -dijeron el rubio y el moreno del pompón rojo muy decididos

Pasaron el primer y segundo piso fácil aunque Kenny recibió un buen golpe en el brazo cuando subían las escaleras para ir al tercer piso.

-¿seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Stan al rubio

-sí y todo por salvar a mi Butters -dijo sonriéndole -de seguro tu también por Tweek -dijo mirando a Craig

-me pregunto algunas veces si tú no tienes miedo a morir -dijo mirándolo con una mirada asesina

-la verdad no jejeje ¿verdad? Stan

-jejeje es cierto -dijo Stan, Craig los miro extrañado

-bueno eso no importa como dijo Tweek, él y Butters deben estar por aquí -dijo Craig mirando por todos lados

-¡maldición! hay bastantes habitaciones -maldijo Kenny

-tranquilo Kenny -dijo Stan tratando de calmarlo

-lo digo porque si no nos apuramos ellos tal vez sean encontrados además por ese tipo que quiere abusar de Kyle -dijo muy molesto el rubio eso hizo que Stan se pusiera nervioso -eh...perdóname Stan...yo no quería -dijo tratando de darle una disculpa

-jejejeje no tienes razón es mejor darnos prisa-dijo Stan

-chicos...-dijo Craig deteniéndose

-¿qué sucede?-dijeron ambos

-creo que oí algo -dijo mirando a todos los lados

-¿qué es?

Luego el ruido que escuchaba Craig se hizo más fuerte unos tipos habían bajado para ver qué era lo que sucedían, los 2 morenos y el rubio se prepararon para otra ronda.

Mientras tanto en uno de esos cuartos que estaba en el mismo piso se encontraban ambos rubios que estaban escondidos

-¿c-crees q-que vendrán? -dijo Tweek tratando de calmarse

-sí, no te preocupes sin duda alguna vendrán-dijo Butters dándole una sonrisa pero en su interior sentía miedo

-p-pero s-si r-resultan ¡gah! h-heridos o ¡OH DIOS MIO! p-peor -dijo Tweek jalándose sus cabellos

-Tweek no te preocupes, solo confía en ellos

-t-tienes r-razón -dijo también sonriéndole

-es verdad ¿enserio te gusta Craig?-le pregunto tratando de hacer olvidar al rubio adicto a la cafeína con una conversación

-¡GAH! yo...-dijo sonrojándose, antes de que respondiera se oyó un ruido haciendo que se alarmaran

-¿q-que fue eso? -dijo Butters temblando igual que Tweek

Tweek y Butters abrieron un poco la puerta para ver que era ,se sorprendieron al ver a uno de esos tipos tirado con un golpe en la nariz después dirigieron la vista que Stan ,Craig y Kenny peleaban .

Stan terminaba de golpear a uno que estaba a punto de golpearlo con un palo pero fue bastante rápido y le regreso el golpe ,Craig le había dado un golpe en la piernas a una que trataba de sujetarlo y Kenny terminaba de pisarle las bolas a unos que intento manosearlo ,después terminaron de golpear a todos.

-¡rayos! ¿Por qué todos insisten en manosearme?-dijo Kenny harto de que siempre lo hagan -el único que puede manosearme es mi querido Butters - Butters que aún estaba en la puerta de esa habitación se sonrojo pero tenía razón

-jejeje tal vez porque tienes cara de princesa -dijo Stan

-en eso estamos de acuerdo Stan jeje-apoyo Craig al comentario de Stan

Luego sin que los 3 se dieran cuenta unos de esos tipos agarro un bate y decidió golpear a Craig, Tweek que estaba también en la puerta se percató y no dudo en salir.

-Tweek es peligro regresa -dijo Butters pero sin éxito

-¡CUIDADO, CRAIG! -dijo sin tartamudear corriendo hacia él, el mencionado voltio para ver lo que pasaba se fijó como el rubio recibía el golpe en la espalda de parte de ese tipo, Craig sin duda se quedó atónito pero enseguida se llenó de odio y rabia y en menos de un segundo le dio un buen golpe al tipo en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo luego tomo el bate y comenzó a golpear a tipo con todas sus fuerza dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

-¡Tweek! -corrió para ayudarlo -¡Tweek! contesta ¡Tweek! Contéstame por favor -dijo tomándolo en sus brazos

-auhhgg...c-Craig...-dijo el rubio sonriéndole -q-que b-bueno que n-no te s-sucedió nada

-fue gracias a ti -dijo dejando salir una lagrima

-¿e-estas l-llorando? -dijo preocupado

-s-si me hiciste que me preocupara- dijo frotándose los ojos para no lo viera llorar

-p-perdóname

Mientras tanto Butters salió lentamente de la habitación, Kenny se dio cuenta y corrió abrazarlo

-hola Butters -dijo dándole besos sin dejar de abrazarlo -que bueno que nada te sucedió

-sí, qué bueno que no te sucedió...-paro al momento de ver el golpe que estaba en su brazo -¿qué te sucedió?-dijo asustado

-aaaah ¿esto?

-si

-esto es una marca que significa que hare lo que sea para salvarte-dijo sonriéndole haciendo que se sonrojara Butters

Luego Stan se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras que conducía al cuarto piso ahí seguro esta Kyle con ese tipo

Después vinieron tipos del segundo piso

-Tweek -dijo Craig

-¿s-si?

-¿puedes correr? -dijo ayudándolo a levantarse el rubio asintió -entonces toma esto -dijo entregándole el bate -sigue a Stan y si alguien quiere hacerte algo no dudes en golpearlo con esto -dijo sonriéndole

-e-está bien

-Butters tú también has lo mismo -dijo Kenny

-está bien pero cuídate

-no hay problema -dijo sonriéndole

Después los rubios siguieron a Stan

-¿estás listo? -dijo Craig sonriendo maliciosamente

-pero por supuesto -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-entonces manos a la carga -dijo dándole un golpe en las costillas a uno

**KYLE POV**

Ese tipo me llevo al último cuarto, yo tenía la mirada baja no quería verlo además me sujetaban ahora eran otros tipos, aún estoy sorprendido como saque las fuerzas para poder ayudar a Butters y Tweek, bueno no debería sorprenderme porque al final el que me enseño a pelear fue Craig aún recuerdo como le gane en una pelea pero era unas peleas de enseñanza.

Ya cuando estábamos en la puerta este lo abrió.

-espero que te guste la habitación -dijo sonriéndome, yo solo lo mire con odio -vamos no me mires así, además tú también te divertirás

-lo dudo -dije desviando mi rostro

Cuando entramos a la habitación vi que era muy amplia y había una cama matrimonial cuando vi aquello me puse nervioso, los tipos que me sujetaban me sentaron en la cama sin soltarme.

-¡así¡ y solo para asegurarme -dijo volteándose y vi que tenía una jeringa con un líquido extraño, yo solo lo mire asustado pero no la demostraba

-¿q-que e-es eso?-le pregunte y por mi voz demostré que tenía miedo

-vamos no tengas miedo -dijo sonriendo , caminando hacia mí-esto solo es algo que me asegurara que te quedes quieto cuando te lo haga y si es posible creo que te quedaras dormido pero cuando despiertes...querrás que te haga más cosas jejeje

-m-maldito ¿por qué haces esto?-dije mirándolo con odio

-digamos que disfruto hacer esto, sobre todo quiero volver a ver esas expresiones...sujétenlo bien -dijo muy serio a los tipos que me sujetaban sentí como me apretaban los brazos ,este acercaba la jeringa para ponérmela en el brazo, yo solo volteé para no ver ,al sentir que el líquido que entraba solo gruñí de dolor -el efecto no se tardara pero igual seré generoso ...suéltenlo y váyanse -ordeno ,cuando ellos se fueron él se dirigió hacia la puerta para cerrarla con seguro- esto es para que no nos interrumpan...si quieres puedes caminar si es que puedes-dijo sonriendo y así lo hice me pare he intente caminar hacia la puerta pero cuando estaba en la mitad sentí un dolor en la cabeza ,sentí que todo me daba vueltas haciendo que tropezara cuando estaba en el suelo intente pararme pero sentí que no me respondía las piernas ,solo escuche que el tipo reía-jejeje te dije que el efecto no tardaría de seguro te sientes mareado -luego se acercaba lentamente hacia mí y me cargo en forma princesita "como odio eso" , me acostaba lentamente en la cama y se puso encima de mí ,acerco su cara hacia la mía y sonrió - ahora si llego el momento -dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

_Siento miedo_

Empecé a temblar- mmmm ¿estas temblando? ¿Qué sucede? -dijo mirándome

Siento mucho miedo en mi cabeza pasaba solo imágenes de una persona, recordé el momento muy feliz cuando la conocí .

**FLASHBACK**

Yo estaba en un rincón del aula sentado era mi primer día en la escuela

-hola -dijo un niño detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa ,me di la vuelta para verlo y vi que era un niño de cabellos negros como la noche que encima de ellos tenía puesto una gorra azul con un pompón rojo y de ojos azules muy profundos que al verlos me hipnotizaron .

-¿q-que quieres?-dije sin ganas, llorando volteándome de nuevo para no verlo ,no tenía ganas de hablar solo quería irme a casa

-¿estas llorando?-me pregunto

-si ¿que no ves? - dije escondiendo mi cara en mis brazos que estaban apoyados en mis piernas-vete quiero estar solo -después de eso escuche que se iba ,me alegre en ese momento pero a la vez me sentí solo era la primera persona que me hablaba, después de un rato sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío ,levante mi rostro para verlo y era el mismo niño que me hablo hace un rato que en sus manos tenía una galleta ,el la partió en dos partes.

-toma -dijo sonriéndome -¿no quieres?-dijo acercándose a mi rostro

-te...te dije que quería estar solo -escondiendo mi rostro

-¿porque quieres estar solo? -pregunto

-p-porque no conozco a nadie -dije llorando -m-me d-dan miedo l-las p-personas q-que no conozco -respondí

-en eso tienes razón...mmm pero como dice mi madre es bueno conocer gente que no conoces -cuando me dijo eso lo mire -claro que hay excepciones que sea un tipo sospecho que te puede hacer cosas malas -dijo con una cara que me dio miedo eso hizo que me asustara y volviera a llorar-e-espera n-no q-quise a-asustarte ,y-yo no soy de esas personas mira...-dijo tratando de animarme ,haciendo caras chistosas eso me hizo reír ,luego me miró fijamente

-¿q-que s-sucede?-dije al ver que no paraba de mirarme

-tienes una...sonrisa...bonita-dijo sonriéndome en ese momento sentí como mis mejillas ardían

-a-ah..g-gracias m-mi mama también m-me lo dice -le dije

-entonces tu mama si sabe lo que dice-dijo sonriéndome-toma -me dijo de nuevo dándome la galleta- sabe rico mi mama me la preparo -dijo mordiendo su parte ,yo hice lo mismo

-s-si tienes razón -le dije sonriendo ,luego vi que sacaba un pañuelo y me secaba las lagrimas

-como ya te lo dije te ves bien cuando sonríes por favor no vuelvas a llorar -dijo sonriéndome -por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto

-¿m-mi n-nombre? -dije tímidamente el solo asintió -m-mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski -le respondí -y ¿el tuyo?

-mi nombre es Stan Marsh gusto en conocerte ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-dijo sonriéndome ,yo le mire asombrado

-¿t-tu q-quieres s-ser m-mi a-amigo?-le pregunte para saber si escuche bien

-sí ,amigos ¿no quieres?-dijo poniéndome una cara de cachorro triste que me dio gracia , siempre que me ponía esa cara mi corazón latía con fuerza

-s-sí , q-quiero -dije sonriéndole

-genial espero que seamos buenos amigos-dijo sonriendo y dándome un abrazo

-yo también -le dije

-chicos vamos por favor reúnanse- dijo la profesora

-bien ,vamos amigo -dijo tomándome la mano yo me sonroje pero le sonreí ,nunca creí que me enamoraría de esa persona que se convirtió en mi amigo y después en mi súper mejor amigo

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-A-ayúdame...ayúdame ...-dije susurrando y cerrando mis ojos

-¿eh? ¿Puedes repetirlo? no escuche -dijo mirándome aun

-S-Stan...ayúdame - volví a decir

-¿Stan? vaya en verdad te gusta ese tipo ¿no? -dijo dándome pequeños besos en el cuello , sentí escalofríos -sabes algo...he averiguado algo sobre esa pelea tuya con ese tipo- dijo ahora mirándome-que fue tu mejor amigo y que después fue tu súper mejor amigo pero te enamoraste de él ¿no es así? ...pero al final él te rompió el corazón ¿verdad?

-n-no ,él no me rompió el corazón-dije tratando de hacer fuerza pero ya no las tenían

-entonces ¿qué paso? -dijo sonriéndome

-y-yo...solo quería q-que él...-dije de mis ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas

-lo suponía , él te rompió ¿por qué lo perdonas?

-porque el n-no...t-tiene la culpa que...no sienta lo mismo ...que yo...-dije con dificultad

-pero aun así te duele ¿verdad?

-s-si...-dije desviando la vista ya que el tipo se acercaba su rostro a la mía pero el muy cabron tomo mi mentón y giro mi cabeza para que lo viera

-bueno igual el no podrá ayudarte ,estamos encerrados los 2 y tu estas débil así que es mejor que te acostumbres -dijo sonriéndome sentí como me daban ganas de dormir -a no eso no permitiré que te duermas ahora -dijo bajándome el cierre de mi chaqueta luego eso subió mi polo para tocar mi vientre me daba pequeños besos en esa zona luego subió a mi cabeza y me lamio el lóbulo de la oreja y luego me susurro -¿te gusta?

-"claro que no me gusta"-me dije a mi mismo ya que no podía hablar ahora solo podía ver borroso -"Stan ayúdame...pero en que pienso ¿cómo él me podría salvar el aún sigue molesto conmigo además él no sabe en dónde estoy? soy patético en solo pensar eso"

**FIN DE KYLE POV**

Stan subía las escaleras y de tras de él estaba los rubio que lo seguían ,el moreno solo quería llegar a la habitación para sacar a Kyle de ahí.

-"espérame Kyle pronto te sacare de ahí"-se dijo el moreno

-¡STAN CUIDADO!-dijo Butters que vio que alguien corría en dirección a ellos

-no te preocupes -dijo el moreno dándole un golpe que hizo que el tipo cayera de las escaleras

Cuando ya estaba en el cuarto piso corrieron hacia el fondo pero habían muchos de esos tipo que al parecer estaban dando guardia en una habitación pero cuando estos se fijaron de Stan ,Butters y Tweek corrieron directamente a ellos y como eran bastante los rodearon

-¡maldición!-dijo el moreno

-¡GAH!-dijo Tweek que temblaba pero tenía el bate en sus manos

-¿q-que h-hacemos?-dijo Butters asustado

-quédense detrás de mí- dijo el moreno

-oigan ¿esos rubios no son los que acompañaban al pelirrojo?-dijo un tipo sonriendo

-si los que daban gritos excitantes cuando les tocan el trasero ¿no? -dijo el otro apoyando haciendo que Tweek y Butters temblaran mas

-descuiden Butters y Tweek estoy seguro que no les harán nada -dijo el moreno sonriendo

-¿así te hace pensar eso? -dijo el mismo tipo

-jejeje es solo presentimiento –sonrió el pelinegro

Luego el tipo sintió como le daban 2 patadas al mismo tiempo en la espalda haciendo que cayera hacia delante

-así que te atreviste a tocarle el trasero a mi Butters ,cabron -dijo con una cara serio haciendo que Butters se aliviara

-eso es por tocarle el trasero a alguien que es importante para mí -dijo Craig mirando al tipo con desprecio y luego miro la cara de Tweek que se sonrojo.

-hola chicos jejeje -dijo sonriendo Stan

-y ¿tú que esperas?-dijo Craig mirando a Stan -ve corriendo a salvar a Kyle

-pero ustedes...-dijo preocupado

-no te preocupes solo ve -dijo Kenny sonriéndole -ustedes también -dirigiéndose a Butters y Tweek

cuando llegaron hasta la última habitación la intentaron abrir pero estaba con seguro

-maldición...está cerrada -dijo el moreno pateando la puerta

-¿q-que v-vamos ¡GAH! h-hacer?-dijo Tweek

-como dije no me iré sin Kyle -dijo dándole una segunda patada a la puerta-¡KYLE!-grito con todas sus fuerzas dándole la tercera patada hacia la puerta con todas sus fuerza

**Adentro de la habitación**

-maldición...¿quién hace este ruido?-dijo el tipo separándose del rostro de Kyle muy molesto

-"¿qué sucede...alguien me llama?"-dijo Kyle a si mismo ya casi quedándose dormido

De pronto la puerta es derrumbada mostrando la silueta de Stan cuando vio al tipo que estaba encima de Kyle lo miro con odio.

-carajo ...cuando estaba a punto de divertirme me interrumpen -dijo sentándose en la cama abrazando a Kyle

-¿qué le haces a Kyle? -dijo molesto

-nada ,solo darle un poco de diversión solo eso -le respondió sonriéndole

-¡Kyle! ¿Puedes oírme? -dijo Stan para saber si estaba bien pero no respondía

-"¿qué pasa? ¿quién grita mi nombre?" -se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo que estaba en brazos del castaño

-¿qué le hiciste?-dijo ahora muy molesto

-solo algo para que disfrutara lo que le iba hacer ¿no es así ,Kyle? -dijo tocando las mejillas del judío

-¡cabron!¡suéltalo ya!

-¿con que derecho me dices eso?-dijo el de ojos grises -porque si no he oído bien tú aun sigues molesto con él por esa discusión

-yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones

-yo tampoco entonces ...yo solo quiero divertirme de nuevo con el-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-¿tú sabes que yo le robe la virginidad a Kyle?-el moreno sintió más rabia-sabes lo bien que se siente oír esos gritos desesperados que daba ,tan lindo cuando decía tu nombre con lágrimas en los ojos después que jugué con él y lo mejor de eso lo excitante entrar en el -dijo dándole un beso en los labios al pelirrojo

Stan llego al límite de estar enojado , corrió hacia el tipo y le dio un golpe en el rostro y luego hizo que soltara a Kyle tirándolo de la cama, el chico de los ojos grises se levantó para darle un golpe pero Stan fue más rápido y le dio una patada en el estómago que hizo que se retorciera de dolor.

-no te atrevas a tocarlo jamás ¿entendiste? -dijo muy enojado abrazando a Kyle

-"esa voz es...¿Stan?" - se dijo si mismo

-no te atrevas a tocarlo ,acepto que fui un idiota-dijo mirando ahora la cara de Kyle que ya casi tenía los ojos cerrados-fui un idiota al no fijarme en sus sentimientos y no haberlos correspondido en ese entonces pero...esta vez no cometeré ese error porque...-dijo mirándolo con furia al tipo que estaba en el piso que se retorciera de dolor-porque yo estoy enamorado De él ¿entendiste? y si no quieres que te deforme tu cara quiero que tú y tus hombres no se nos aparezcan otra vez-dijo sonrojado

-"¿qué fue lo que dijo?...¿que estaba enamorado de mí? jejeje sin duda estoy dormido"-se dijo a si mismo cayendo completamente dormido

Craig y Kenny llegaron justo a tiempo cuando le dijo al tipo que ya no se aparezca más vieron al tipo está en el piso aun tocándose el estómago adolorido ,Craig se le acerco y de dio una patada en el estómago de nuevo y luego le jalo el cabello para que lo viera .

-ya lo oíste ,si te apareces te deformaremos ese rostro que tienes porque tus hombres ya te abandonaron -dijo Craig mirándolo con odio

-e-esta b-bien-dijo el de ojos grises

-y ¿hablo enserio?-dijo mirándolo aun con odio

-b-bien l-lo digo enserio-dijo con mucho miedo

-entonces vete y no te nos aparezcas más idiota -dijo Craig soltándolo y el tipo castaño se fue corriendo del lugar

Luego miro a Stan que tenía en sus brazos a Kyle.

-¡Kyle! ¡Kyle despierta! -dijo Stan tratando de despertarlo ,Craig se acercó al rostro del pelirrojo , lo miro y sonrió

-no te preocupes está dormido...mejor llévalo a su casa y cuando despierte podrás hablar con él ,porque de seguro querrás hacerlo -dijo mirando a Stan ,este solo asintió

Ya estando en la salida del hotel .

-bien creo que yo me iré con Butters a su casa -dijo Kenny abrazando al mencionado -y tal vez podamos...recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿verdad?-eso hizo que el menor se sonrojara

-¡K-KENNY!-dijo el menor sonrojado

-jeje jeje pero es verdad -dijo abrazándolo más -además hoy día sentí miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo-al ver esa escena Stan , Craig y Tweek se sonrojaron-bien nos vamos -dijo alejándose del lugar

-bien yo me iré con Tweek a dejarlo en su casa-dijo craig

-¡GAH! ¿e-enserio? -dijo el rubio temblando

-si ¿no quieres? -dijo sonriéndole

-n-no , e-está bien-dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas

-bien entonces voy a llevar a Kyle a su casa- dijo Stan cargando al pelirrojo en su espalda

-bien ,nos vemos mañana -dijo Craig

-h-hasta m-mañana -dijo Tweek que iba detrás de Craig

-nos vemos-dijo Stan viendo cómo se alejaban del lugar -no te preocupes Kyle ellos ya no te molestaran más -susurro y por un segundo escucho como Kyle susurro su nombre esto hizo que el moreno se sonrojara un poco y se puso en marcha hasta la casa del judío

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

******GIN:****perdonen si hay errores u horrores ortográficos o no entendieron algo,****GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS XD se los agradezco mucho**

**********KIN:si ¬w¬ y tenemos una notica pero Gin se las dira**

**********GIN:o\\\\\O q-que?**

**********KIN:¬¬ a mi no me mires diles tu**

**********GIN:n\\\\n b-bbueno q-queria ...q-queria decirle q-que...**

**********KIN:¬¬ pero que lenta eres , bueno queriamos avisarles que el proximo capitulo es el final ¬¬ bueno eso ya lo dijimos hace tiempo y bueno queríamos informarles que haremos el Lemmon, recien vamos por una parte ya que una persona no aguanta escribir lemmon ¬¬ **

**********GIN: n\\\\n n-no me molestes kin**

**********KIN: bueno eso queriamos avisarles , bueno no se como nos saldra pero hare mi mejor ezfuerzo para que Gin se ponga a mil para que lo escriba**

**********jijiji ¬w¬, bueno con eso me despido bye bye ;)**

**********GIN:bye bye , hare lo posible oki? :) ahora si me voy a dormir, O.o asi se me olvidaba y decirles algo**

**********KIN:ahhhhh es verdad**

**********GIN: les deseo bueno lo dejemos en una adivinanza n_n**

**********"Las ciudades se iluminan  
y están todos muy alegres,  
se cantan villancicos,  
se comen panetones y chocolate.  
¿Qué fiesta es?"**

**********KIN:¬¬ es muy obvio **

**********GIN:n_n* callate KIN**


	11. Chapter 11

**KIN:hola como dice gin *imitando la voz de gin~ ************Minasan konnichiwa* , bueno aqui actualizando el ultimo capitulo de nuestro primer fic n_n , bueno la razon que yo empece a escribir primera es que Gin esta desmaya al lado mio después de tanto presionarla con escribir este final razon solo una palabra "LEMMON" u_u pero bueno yo la comprendo porque la primera vez que lei uno me desmalle pero despues de eso me encanto XD , bueno se que no es comun que yo empiece escribir al comienzo usualmente lo hace Gin ,._.? por alguna razon me siento incomoda con eso , bueno no importa n_n etto... no se mas decir mmmm... bueno la verdad ... o_o, aun me siento incomoda ... mmm , bueno creo que les dejo de aburrir n_n bueno aqui el ultimo capitulo del fic ...**

**************************Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece Es de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: CONFESIONES**

Stan llego a la casa de Kyle ya eran las 6:00 pm, cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió por la madre del pelirrojo que estaba acompañada de su marido.

-hola querido ¿cómo has estado? -dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa

-bien señora Broflovski-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿qué le paso a Kyle?-dijo el señor al ver que su hijo estaba en la espalda del moreno

-b-bueno j-jugamos demasiado y se divirtió mucho que se cansó jejeje -dijo poniéndose nervioso como le iba a decir que casi su hijo es violado

-qué bueno que se divirtieron -dijo su madre

-querida se nos hace tarde para la cena -dijo su marido que entraba al auto

-ya voy, Stan le podrías decir a Kyle cuando se despierte que nosotros no llegaremos hasta mañana y que Ike está en casa de los Tucker en una pijamada con Rubí ¿está bien?-dijo sonriéndole

-si no hay problema, que la pasen bien -dijo mientras veía a la señora que entraba en el auto

Ya cuando se fueron los padres del pelirrojo, el moreno entro a la casa y se sentó en el sillón recostando a Kyle en sus piernas para verlo dormir.

-perdóname...por ser un idiota-susurro el moreno acariciando sus mejillas luego vio sus labios y recordó al tipo que había puesto sus labios en ellos eso le entro rabia, el pelinegro sintió un impulso en posar sus labios en los del pelirrojo así que acercaba su rostro para hacerlo pero de pronto sintió como Kyle se estaba moviendo así que se alejo

-hhmmg mi...cabeza...-dijo el pelirrojo tocándose su cabeza

-Kyle…-dijo el moreno

-¿quién...eres?-pregunto trataba de abrir los ojos

-deberías saberlo-dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Craig...-dijo el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos pero miraba borroso

-no...Kyle...escucha mi voz -dijo cerrando los ojos

-jejeje...al principio...pensé que eras...

-¿quién?-pregunto el moreno al ver que se quedó mudo

-debo...estar soñando aun...jejeje...

-por favor contesta

-enserio esto debe ser un sueño - dijo tacando la mejilla del mencionado

-no estas soñando...Kyle -dijo la mano del pelirrojo que tocaba su mejilla.

Mientras tanto Craig y Tweek caminaban muy despacio, el rubio caminaba detrás del moreno temblando con un sonrojo además en su cabeza aún tiene las palabras de Craig que dijo en esa ocasión cuando le dio una patada al tipo ese.

_"eso es por tocarle el trasero a alguien que es importante para mí" _

Tweek no podía evitar descontrolar su tic y temblar más, Craig se voltio para verlo y se dio cuenta.

-¿qué sucede Tweek? -pregunto deteniéndose

-¡GAH! e-eh ¿y-yo? n-no e-es nada -dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada

-Tweek, ¿qué sucede? por favor confía en mi -le volvió a preguntar

-y-yo... ¡GAH! ¡ES MUCHA PRESION! -dijo jalándose los pelos y temblando mas pero se detuvo ya que el moreno le tomo de las manos

-Tweek...cálmate-dijo sonriéndole

-y-yo...pues yo-yo... -dijo soltándose y mirando al suelo

-¿hay algo que te molesta de mí?-dijo mirándolo serio

-¿p-por qué p-piensas ¡GAH! e-eso?-dijo aun sin mirarlo

-porque me he fijado que no te atreves a mirarme la cara - le respondió haciendo que Tweek se sonrojara- ¿estas molesto conmigo?

-¡N-No! -dijo tomándolo de la mano haciendo que el moreno se sorprendiera- l-lo q-que s-sucede es q-que... ¡GAH! b-bueno... -dijo mirándolo a la cara pero cuando lo vio se sonrojo más -e-en mi c-cabeza a-aun s-sigo pensando e-en l-lo que le d-dijiste a e-ese tipo

-¿mmm...a ese tipo? -dijo mirándolo, luego lo recordó y se sonrojo un poco

-¿e-en q-que s-sentido f-fue e-eso?-dijo mirándolo fijamente

-b-bueno yo... f-fue en sentido...-dijo sonrojándose mas desviando su rostro ahora

-¿C-Craig? -dijo fijándose ahora que él no lo mirara

-Tweek...perdóname pero no te lo puedo decir -dijo mirándolo

-¡GAH! ¿p-por qué? -dijo aun teniendo la mano de Craig

-p-porque...es que pudieras odiarme-dijo mirando al suelo

-¿n-no te c-caigo bien p-por ser r-raro? -dijo el rubio soltando su mano

-¡No! no es eso Tweek -dijo Craig tomando las manos del rubio-es que si te lo dijo...bueno...yo...Tal vez...no me creas-dijo sonrojado ,Tweek estaba igual ,hubo un tiempo de silencio ,hasta que Tweek decide ser el primero en hablar

-m-me g-gustas-dijo susurrando

-¡eh! -dijo Craig al no poder escuchar pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir los labios del rubio en los suyos, el moreno sintió como esos labios sabían al delicioso café que el mismo se preparaba además como temblaba después de un rato decide corresponder el beso se quedaron así un tiempo hasta que Tweek se separara.

-s-se q-que e-es r-repentino -dijo el rubio mirando al suelo con un sonrojo en el rostro -p-pero t-tu m-me g-gustas y t-tal vez n-no me creas y-yo... ¡GAH! d-de s-seguro me odias -empezó a temblar mas

-no Tweek...-dijo el moreno abrazando al rubio

-¿C-Craig? -dijo temblando mas

-yo no te odio...yo...yo también siento eso...tú me gustas...pero pensé igual que tu...pensé que tú no me creerías-dijo abrazándolo más, esto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, permanecieron así un tiempo luego de soltarse decidieron caminar de nuevo pero tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa del rubio

-¿c-Craig?-dijo Tweek que aún estaba tomado de la mano

-¿sí?-pregunto el moreno

-¿e-entonces q-que s-somos a-ahora? -dijo temblando mas

-¿qué es lo que quieres que seamos, Tweek?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¡GAH! b-bueno...y-yo...yo...-dijo apretando la mano de Craig

-¿quieres que seamos novios? -pregunto el moreno sonrojado al notar el nerviosismo del rubio

-y-yo...yo...s-si q-quiero c-Craig-dijo mirándolo sonrojado, el moreno le sonrió y le dio un beso tierno en los labios que hizo que el rubio parara de temblar por unos segundos -¿q-quieres e-entrar a mi c-casa y t-tomar c-café?

-si no es molestia -dijo sonriéndole

-c-claro q-que no e-eres una molestia -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Después de eso entraron a la casa tomados aun de la mano.

**De nuevo en la casa de Kyle**

-S-Stan-dijo sorprendido al ver que no era un sueño, sonrojado y levantándose del sillón cuando lo hizo sintió mareado pero trataba de controlarse.

-hola-dijo el moreno sonriendo

-¿q-que h-haces aquí? -dijo nervioso

-bueno...te traía devuelta después de rescatarte junto con Craig y Kenny además de rescatar a Butters y Tweek y de que ese tipo casi...-dijo mirando al suelo, el pelirrojo recordó todo además sintió que algo raro en su cuerpo

-a-así y-ya r-recuerdo

-Kyle yo...

-s-Stan...g-gracias p-por d-darte las m-molestias de h-haberme s-sacado d-de ahí -dijo tratando de controlarse

-Kyle quiero decirte algo importante-dijo parándose

-n-no g-gracias s-Stan, n-no es un b-buen momento, y-ya te p-puedes ir-dijo subiendo las escaleras

-espera Kyle-dijo siguiéndolo

-d-deja de s-seguirme -dijo corriendo

-Kyle ¿por qué corres?

-deja de seguirme por favor -dijo entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta pero el moreno se lo impidió

-Kyle ¿qué sucede? -dijo empujando la puerta

-y-ya d-déjame en paz-dijo también empujando la puerta para cerrarla

-Kyle por favor déjame entrar

-no q-quiero

-¿p-por qué?

-ya déjame, t-te d-dije que n-no es un b-buen momento

-¡Kyle!-dijo el moreno empujando la puerta haciendo que Kyle cayera al suelo-¡Kyle escúchame! -dijo entrando a la habitación y se puso encima del pelirrojo

-n-no, déjame en paz por favor -dijo desviando la mirada tratando de quitarse al moreno de encima

-¡KYLE ESCUCHAME! -alzo la voz el pelinegro

-p-por favor...d-déjame s-solo -dijo con una voz quebrada el pelirrojo

-Kyle...

-¡déjame solo! -dijo empezando a llorar -¿a-acaso aun no sigues molesto conmigo?-tratando de zafarse del moreno de nuevo

-¡KYLE, TE MENTI! -dijo sujetándolo muy fuerte después de eso beso los labios del pelirrojo, Kyle se quedó en blanco, segundos después reacciono tratando de alejar al moreno pero no pudo ya que el pelinegro apegaba su cuerpo más al del pelirrojo, Kyle después de unos segundos dejo de poner resistencia y empezó a corresponder el beso

-s-Stan...-dijo ya separándose del beso con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Kyle...mentí...-dijo mirándolo fijamente sonrojado

-¿ment...mentiste?-dijo mirándolo

-si...perdóname...en realidad no estoy molesto por esa discusión-dijo desviando la mirada

-e-entonces ¿p-por qué me dijiste eso entonces?

-bueno para empezar me sentí horrible cuando Craig me dijo lo que te paso en san francisco por mi culpa y sobre todo de lo que te hicieron ...enserio Kyle perdóname -dijo el pelinegro apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo

-y-yo...n-nunca te culpe por eso

-¿qué? - dijo mirándolo sorprendido

-fue mi culpa-dijo sonriendo-ya que yo fui el que decidió ese destino...-dijo poniéndose serio-no te culpo por no haber sentido lo mismo que yo… además aun creo que deberías sentirte molesto porque aun siento...esos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti aunque un poco más fuerte

-¿e-enserio?-dijo sorprendido ya que Craig le dijo que Kyle lo amaba pero no le creía

-sí y sé que lo de hace un rato lo hiciste porque querías que me tranquilizara ¿verdad?-dijo volviendo a sonreír

-¡NO! -dijo mirándolo fijamente haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara sorprendido -n-no e-es eso...bueno si lo es...-dijo sonrojado luego pensó en algo que no lo le dijo-Kyle...¿sabes quién es la persona que me gusta ,no corrijo, amo ?-pregunto seriamente

-¡eh! n-no, no quisiste decírmelo -dijo nervioso

-¿pero tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser?

-n-no...La verdad no-dijo muy sincero

-¿quieres saber a quién amo?

-s-Stan l-la verdad n-no e-es...

-¡Kyle!-dijo mirándolo serio ,el pelirrojo solo asintió -la persona que amo fue la primera persona que conocí en la escuela...-mediante esa respuesta el pelirrojo lo miro más sonrojado -que tenía ...no, aún tiene esa sonrisa y lo hice llorar cuando yo le dije que no volviera hacer ,que siempre se ha preocupado por mí y que intento protegerme pero al final me dijo sus sentimientos y no le correspondí ...fue un gran y estúpido error en no hacerlo que acabo alejándose de mi...lo que quiero decir es que la persona que amo ... -dijo sonriendo -eres tu Kyle, fui un reverendo idiota al dejarme cegar por Wendy esa vez y sé que si no hubiera estado ciego...nosotros estaríamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo

-s-Stan...-dijo sonrojado y dejando salir sus lagrimas

-k-Kyle...n-no q-quise hacerte llorar...perdón...-dijo poniéndose nervio al ver llorar al pelirrojo

-n-no es eso, estoy llorando de felicidad

-Kyle…tu quisieras...-dijo poniéndose nervioso y sonrojándose

-¿eh? -también poniéndose nervioso

-bueno s-si tu querías s-ser m-mi...n-novio -dijo mirándolo fijamente haciendo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera.

-y-yo...bueno...-dijo sonrojándose -s-si q-quiero siempre quise que lo fueras -dijo dándole una sonrisa

-¡enserio!-dijo alegrándose el moreno, el pelirrojo asintió -cuanto me alegro - dijo sonriendo de felicidad

-¿s-Stan? -dijo el pelirrojo dándose cuenta en qué posición estaban, el moreno estaba encima de él y sobretodo que estaba entre sus piernas

-P-perdóname -dijo sonrojándose al darse cuenta

-jejeje no hay problema -dijo sonriéndole

-jejeje s-será m-mejor l-levantarnos ¿verdad?- intento ponerse de pie cuando lo hizo rozo la entrepierna del pelirrojo

-aaaah...-gimió el pelirrojo al momento que el moreno rozo su entrepierna, cuando lo hizo se tapó la boca con las manos muy sonrojado

-k-Kyle...-también se sonrojo al ver la reacción del otro -¿q-que s-sucede?

-n-no e-es nada -dijo parándose aun sonrojado pero cuando lo hizo volvió a sentirse extraño

-¿e-estas bien? -también parándose

-s-sí, no es n-nada -dijo con dificultad por estar en pie

-te ayudo -dijo acercándose al pelirrojo para que se apoyara en él, llevándolo hacia la cama-enserio Kyle... ¿te sientes bien?

-m-mi...g-garganta...a-arde...a-agua...n-necesito a-agua -dijo con dificultad para hablar

-¿agua?-dijo muy preocupado

-s-si...-dijo sonrojado

-está bien...enseguida vengo -dijo bajando a la cocina

El moreno mientras llenaba un vaso con agua escucho un ruido fuerte que venía de la habitación de Kyle así que corrió de nuevo hacia la habitación cuando llego vio que Kyle estaba en el suelo que trataba de pararse.

-Kyle, ¿por qué te moviste? -dijo ayudándolo a pararse de nuevo, luego le dio el vaso con agua pero no sirvió, el pelirrojo se sujeta de la chaqueta del moreno fuertemente

-s-Stan...y-yo...-dijo con dificultad de hablar.

-vamos de nuevo a la cama -dijo llevándolo puso el vaso en la mesa de noche -Kyle...-dijo preocupado porque el pelirrojo temblaba cuando estaba a punto de acostarlo , se tropieza y cae en la cama encima de Kyle

-aaaah...-volvió a gemir el pelirrojo y esta vez mas alto

-k-Kyle ¿qué sucede?-dijo sonrojado

-s-Stan...t-tu...p-pier... -dijo sonrojado

-¿eh?-dijo mirando y cuando movió su pierna

-aaaah...s-Stan...-dijo mirándolo sonrojado

-no me digas...que tu...-dijo el moreno muy nervioso cuando pensó se sonrojo-estas... ¿excitado?

-n-no l-lo se d-desde que d-desperté m-mi cuerpo se a s-sentido e-extraño -dijo temblando más luego recordó lo que le dijo el tipo

_"esto solo es algo que me asegurara que te quedes quieto cuando te lo haga y si es posible creo que te quedaras dormido pero cuando despiertes...querrás que te haga más cosas jejeje"_

-¡m-maldición! -susurro el pelirrojo

-¿q-que sucede?-dijo mirándolo fijamente

-e-ese t-tipo me i-inyecto algo a-antes de que el m-me hiciera a-algo

-¿por eso estas así? -pregunto y el pelirrojo asintió esto hizo que el moreno se sonrojara porque sabía que tenía que hacer pero quería que Kyle estuviera de acuerdo en hacerla - ¿q-quieres… h-hacerlo?

-¿q-que?-dijo sorprendido y a la vez mas sonrojado

-d-digo...s-sé que...b-bueno-dijo nervioso

-n-no q-quiero q-que t-te f-fuerces e-en h-hacerlo s-si no q-quieres además es m-muy r-repentino p-para ti-dijo desviando la mirada

-¡NO, KYLE! -dijo haciendo que lo mirara - s-si es que te lo digo es porque estoy dispuesto hacerlo -dijo sonriéndole

-¿e-en serio?-dijo sonrojado, el moreno asintió-e-entonces n-no v-veo e-el p-problema...

El moreno le iba a darle un beso pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo

-¡E-espera!-dijo aun sonrojado

-¿q-que sucede?-dijo separándose un poco del rostro de Kyle

-m-mis p-padres...m-mi h-hermano...-dijo temblando

-cierto, se me había olvidado-dijo sonriendo -ellos no vendrán hasta mañana y tu hermano tiene una pijamada con ¿Rubí Tucker? -dijo pensativo

-¿c-con la h-hermana d-de Craig? jejeje al fin se decidió ir a visitarla -dijo sonriendo

-entonces...-dijo sonrojado el moreno

-s-sí, n-no hay problema -dijo sonriéndole

Cuando el pelinegro le iba a besar suena el celular de Stan

-creo que es mejor que contestes -dijo Kyle con sonrojo

-e-está bien- contesta molesto. Quería matar a la persona que lo estaba llamando-¿qué? -dijo sin ganas

-oye, que ánimos –dijo una voz familiar

-¿qué es lo que quieres, Kenny?

-bueno quería saber si hay tarea para mañana - muy bien ahora el moreno quería matarlo

-k-Kenny ¿por eso me has llamado?-tratando de no sonar molesto

-si ¿porque la pregunta?

-Kenny solo te diré algo...

-si dime

-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME SI ES DE TAREA! -dijo gritándole

-jejeje bueno, bueno me voy -colgó el rubio

-no creo que debiste hablarle así a Kenny -dijo un poco aliviado

-jeje es que no quería dejarte esperar -dijo sonriéndole con una cara picara

-Stan pero...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque el moreno le dio un beso al pelirrojo

-y yo tampoco- dijo sonriéndole, Kyle también le devuelve la sonrisa y lentamente ambos chicos se acercaban sus labios para luego unirlos

Mientras se besaban, se acomodaban en la cama teniendo la misma posición, Stan estando encima de Kyle después de unos segundos el pelirrojo sintió como Stan lamia su labio inferior, Kyle entendió y abrió lentamente su boca para luego Stan metiera su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo que exploraba cada lugar , Kyle abrazo el cuello del moreno y también exploraba cada rincón de la boca de Stan, el pelirrojo gemía cada vez que el pelinegro apegaba su cuerpo contra en suyo, el pelirrojo le quito la gorra al moreno y este también se la quitó ,tuvieron que parar el beso por falta de oxígeno solo los unía un hilo de saliva .

-Stan...-dijo sonrojado viendo al moreno, no podría creer lo que estaba pasando

-Kyle...-dijo también sonrojado

Después el moreno le quito la chaqueta y la polera dejando ver su vientre su piel era blanca y suave, con su mano tocaba su vientre mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, el pelirrojo temblaba se limitaba a dejar escapar su voz, él pelinegro comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a sus pezones, Kyle dejo salir su voz al sentir como el moreno lamia uno de los pezones y mientras el otro lo tocaba con su mano se tapó la boca por la vergüenza pero Stan se la quitó y lo miro.

-no deberías esconder tu voz -dijo mirándolo sonriendo

-s-Stan...e-es que...-dijo sonrojado

-además quiero que sepas algo...-dijo dirigiéndose a su oreja para susurrarle -quiero que sepas que eres el primero con el que hago esto -dijo sonrojándose y era verdad era su primera experiencia sexual, no había hecho esto con nadie pero ahora lo hacía con el que era su amigo que después paso a ser su súper mejor amigo y ahora su novio, se sentía nervioso pero quería entregarse a Kyle por completo, esto hizo que el pelirrojo se pusiera rojo ganándole a su cabello

-¿e-enserio?-dijo mirándole fijamente

-así es tu eres el primero así que tu tomaras mi virginidad-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa

-y-yo q-quería que fueras el primero -dijo en pelirrojo apenado ya que el ya no lo era

-pero soy el primero en que dejas que te haga esto ¿verdad?

-s-si

El moreno se quitó la chaqueta y el polo, el pelirrojo se quedó impresionado al ver el torso del pelinegro, Stan volvió a besar al pelirrojo, mediante el beso Kyle acariciaba los cabellos del moreno

-te amo -dijo el pelirrojo dándole una sonrisa

-y yo a ti -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

El moreno comenzó de nuevo comenzó a darle besos en el cuello luego bajo hasta llegar al límite y luego volvió a ver al pelirrojo

-¿puedo?-pregunto el moreno

-s-si... –respondió un poco sonrojado

El pelinegro le quito lentamente los pantalones dejando en ropa interior al pelirrojo, luego empezó a tocar su miembro encima de su última prenda haciendo gemir al pelirrojo.

Stan le quito el su última prenda al pelirrojo dejándolo completamente desnudo luego comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

-aaaah…mmngh… Aaah-gemia el pelirrojo

-di mi nombre...Kyle-dijo el moreno quería escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre

-Stan...aaaah...s-Stan...-dijo cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el placer, después sintió que algo venia -s-Stan ¡P-PARA! p-por favor

-¿por qué?-dijo viéndolo pero después puso el amiguito del pelirrojo en su boca, Kyle se estremeció al sentirlo

-S-Stan...aaaah...p-para m-me v-voy a v-ven...-cuando estaba a punto de avisarle, se vino en la boca del moreno-l-lo...lo siento-dijo avergonzado

El pelinegro levanto el rostro para ver al pelirrojo este estaba muy avergonzado además porque el moreno lo miraba, luego de mirarlo fijamente Stan se tragó un poco el líquido que provenía del pelirrojo pero luego se fijó en la cara del pelirrojo

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el moreno

-n-no...no c-creo que d-debiste...t-tragarte e-eso-dijo sorprendido de lo que hizo el moreno

-no importa si viene de ti

-Stan...p-pero...- no pudo terminar ya que el moreno lo beso y del líquido que sobraba en su boca se la pasaba al pelirrojo haciendo que este lo probara

-para mi sabe bien-dijo con una sonrisa

-s-Stan…-sonrojado

Stan puso las piernas de Kyle sobre sus hombros , el moreno ya no quería esperar más, quería entrar , Stan se acercó su rostro al de Kyle ambos se miraban , el pelirrojo se dio cuenta y solo le dio una sonrisa dándole entender al pelinegro que estaba de acuerdo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios ,el moreno rozaba los labios suaves del pelirrojo con el dedo mayor y en índice tratando de que Kyle las lamiera y así lo hizo luego se alejó con los mismo dedos empezó a rozar la entrada del pelirrojo y lentamente dejo entrar uno de sus dedos ,Kyle sintió un dolor pero a la vez placer luego el moreno introdujo el segundo el dedo y ya con los 2 dedos adentro los separaba y los juntaba para dilatar la entrada más rápido ,Kyle gemía al sentir aquel movimiento de dedos eso hizo que el pelinegro se excitara más ,segundos de después el pelinegro se quitó los pantalones quedando igual que Kyle dejando ver la enorme erección provocada por el pelirrojo, Stan estaba muy nervioso ya que no quería ser brusco con Kyle así que empezó a rozar la entrada de Kyle con la punta de su amiguito para que se preparara , entro lentamente el moreno gimió dolor y a la vez placer porque Kyle era estrecho en cambio el pelirrojo sintió un gran dolor .

-¡AH! -grito Kyle lleno de dolor dejando salir unas lagrimas

-K-Kyle, l-lo s-siento, n-no f-fue m-mi intención s-ser t-tan b-brusco -dijo tratándose de disculparse eso era que no quería

-n-no, e-está bien...-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa para decirle que todo estaba bien-s-solo tengo que acostumbrarme

Se quedaron así hasta que el pelirrojo se acostumbrara

-y-ya puedes moverte -dijo moviendo un poco las caderas

Stan retiro lentamente un poco su amiguito y luego lo volvió a meter, Kyle sintió un poco de dolor al comienzo pero después ese dolor convirtió en placer, el cuarto se llenó de gemidos que ambos chicos emitían al sentir ese placer.

-Stan…Stan…-dijo lleno de placer

-ahhh...Kyle-dijo mientras aceleraba el ritmo, luego tomo el amiguito de Kyle y lo comenzó a masturbar a la misma vez que lo envestía

- S-Stan...aaaah... mas rápido...-dijo el pelirrojo abrazando el cuello del moreno y dándole besos, Stan le hizo caso, ambos sintieron que ya estaban a punto de llegar al placer máximo -Stan...m-me vengo aaaah... -dijo gimiendo más fuerte

-y-yo...aaaah también...Kyle ahhh...

Kyle se vino primero manchando el vientre de ambos, Stan dio unas cuantas envestidas más y se vino dentro de Kyle cayendo encima de este, ambos sudorosos y agitados.

-Kyle...-dijo mirándolo -te amo

-yo también te amo Stan-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

El moreno salió de Kyle lentamente y se acostó al lado de este ambos se miraban a los ojos azul con verde, verde con azul con un pequeños sonrojo en sus mejillas

-esperaste mucho ¿verdad? -dijo sonriendo el pelinegro

-¿eh?

-jejeje si esperaste mucho para hacer esto conmigo - ante eso el pelirrojo se pusiera más rojo pero asintió con la cabeza -jejeje perdóname -dijo dándole un beso tierno en los labios y abrazándolo

-¿Stan?

-¿sí?

-¿podrías quedarte esta noche?-dijo mirándolo sonriendo

-no me lo tienes que decir pero...

-¿pero?

-tendré que levantarme muy temprano a mi casa para ir por mis cosas para ir a la escuela -dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa

-entonces...-dijo mirándolo

-sí, me quedare contigo esta noche -dijo mirándolo, cogió la sabana para cubrirse ambos y luego abrazando al pelirrojo.

Después se quedaron dormidos y como dijo Stan ,se levantó primero que Kyle sin despertarlo y se fue a casa para luego irse a la parada del bus, cuando llego a la parada en su rostro se formó una enorme sonrisa al ver a Kyle que siempre llega primero ,estaba solo así que corrió .

-Hola Kyle -dijo corriendo hacia él y alzando una mano cuando llego e lo abrazo y le dio pequeño beso en los labios

-hola Stan -dijo saludándolo también con una sonrisa

-¿cómo amaneciste?-sin separarse del abrazo, eso hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara al recordar lo que paso, el moreno se dio cuenta pero le dio una de su sonrisa

-s-si estoy bien

Después se separaron y se tomaron de la mano pero se soltaron al ser sorprendidos por un rubio y acompañante

-hola ¿qué hacen? -dijo Kenny curioso

-h-hola k-Kenny -dijeron unísono la pareja

-¿se estaban tomando de las manos? -dijo Butters con una gran sonrisa

-b-bueno...-dijeron la pareja

-y encima están de manera sincronizada eso significa...-dijo el rubio de los ojos celestes con una sonrisa - que ya son novios

Stan y Kyle se sonrojaron pero asintieron con la cabeza

-jajaja que bueno -dijo abrazando a la pareja-pero quiero que me avisen cuando lo harán para darles unos consejos- dijo sonriendo

-¡K-KENNY! -gritaron ambos muy enojados con un pequeño rubor en su mejillas

-jejeje solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba no se alarmen... ¿qué sucede? -dijo fijándose que estaban demasiados rojos y luego se dio cuenta-no me digan que...-la pareja se alarmo -jajaja no me digan que ya lo hicieron y no lo nieguen porque su cara me dice que atine jajjajaja-dijo riéndose con ganas luego se acercó al pelirrojo – ¿por eso fue que me contestaste así cuando te llame, verdad Stan? –dijo con una cara picara, el moreno le daba una cara asesina pero solo le levanto el dedo de al medio-y dime Kyle ¿cómo es Stan en la cama? -dijo dando una sonrisa maliciosa mirando al moreno, el pelirrojo estaba muy sonrojado

-¡K-KENNY! -grito muy molesto Stan

-¿qué pero que tiene de malo que pregunte si de todas maneras tarde o temprano lo iban hacer? -dijo defendiéndose

-pero...-dijo sonrojándose

-¿y bien Kyle?-dijo acercándose a su oreja

-e-eh...y-yo...-dijo poniéndose muy rojo ganándole a su cabello

-k-Kenny y-ya déjalo en paz -dijo Stan separándolo de su novio

-jejeje bueno está bien pero ahora podemos ir en una cita doble -dijo abrazando a Butters -jejeje me equivoque será cita triple -dijo mirando al fondo, Stan y Kyle voltearon y vieron cómo se acercaban Craig y Tweek tomados de la mano.

-hola Craig -dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo

-hola Kyle ¿te encuentras bien?-devolviéndole la sonrisa

-s-si estoy bien -contesto con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

-¿ummmh? ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto

-nada solo es que Stan no es bueno en la cama -contesto Kenny sonriendo

-¡K-KENNY! -gritaron la pareja

-¡GAH! ¿S-Stan n-no e-es bueno e-en l-la cama? - dijo el rubio temblando sonrojado

-n-no le hagas caso Tweek -dijeron la pareja de nuevo luego se fijaron que había un aura negra al lado del rubio

-¿Craig? -pregunto Kenny fijándose que el aura provenía del mencionado

-Stan...-susurro el moreno, Tweek se asustó y soltó su mano

Craig miro fijamente a Stan haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso

-¿s-si?-dijo nervioso

-solo te diré una cosa -dijo dándole una sonrisa siniestra -si le haces algo que lastima a Kyle te juro que tu vida correrá peligro -luego miro a Kyle y le dio una sonrisa - tu solo me avisas y yo me encargare ¿bien?

-s-si...-respondió nerviosamente ,nunca antes había visto a Craig antes pero sabía que lo hacía por protegerlo ,luego se fijó en Tweek y se acordó que Craig llegaba con el tomado de las manos eso hizo que sonriera -¿Craig?

-¿sí?

-tú y Tweek son novios -dijo sonriendo, el moreno se sonrojo pero asintió -que bien -dijo acercándose al rubio y lo tomo de las manos

-¡GAH!-se asusto

-no te asustes, que bien por favor sean felices -le dio una sonrisa haciendo que el rubio dejara de temblar por un tiempo

-¡GAH! g-gracias

-bueno, bueno, bueno -dijo abrazando a ambos morenos y luego sonrió maliciosamente- si quieren me ofrezco a darle consejos para hacerlo bien con tu pareja -ante eso los pelinegros se sonrojaron al igual que Kyle y Tweek, el rubio de los ojos azules se dio cuenta de las auras asesinas de ambos morenos y empezó la retirada con Butters

-¡REGRESA AQUI, PERVERTIDO! -dijeron los morenos persiguiendo a la pareja de rubios, Kyle y Tweek con unas caras sonrojadas pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro también persiguiéndolos

**FIN**

* * *

**KIN:****************O_O todavia me siento incomoda y no se el por que...etto que digo mmm...**

******************GIN:=_= mmmm? que paso **

******************KIN:¬¬ hasta que al fin despertaste **

******************GIN:o_o es verdad el fic que paso?**

******************KIN:¬¬ bueno con suerte terminamos, después que te desmayaras ya lo estaba subiendo el ultimo capitulo**

******************GIN:ya veo n_n no pude soportar asi que tuviste que escribir tu primera como te fue?**

******************KIN:||||| sobre eso no me hables**

******************GIN:que paso ._.?**

******************KIN:¬\\\¬ n-nada importante mas bien pon algo al ultimo **

******************GIN:es verdad n_n bueno este el el ultimo capitulo ************perdonen si hay errores u horrores ortográficos o no entendieron algo, quiero decirles gracias por leer mi primer fic no pense que lo iba a terminar estoy tan feliz TT_TT**

******************************KIN:error tuve que terminar el final yo sola ¬¬**

******************************GIN: ¬¬ bueno pero igual , n_n enserio bueno tengo algunos fic mas en mi mente pero por motivos de estudios no puedo hacerlos a tiempo pero prometo escribirlos , se que solo voy un fic pero es que si hago 2 a la vez se me olvidara actualizar uno y no lo continue ,**

******************************KIN:bueno sobre el lemmon no quedo como queria pero por una cierta personita no hubiera dicho *imitando la voz de gin ~ n-no eso no es muy vergonzoso o\\\o ... ¡AH! NO PUEDO , NO PUEDO DX ... enserio no puedo ...eso se puede hacer a una persona ._. ?... eso no es muy sucio ?O_O ... Q_Q creo que voy a llorar sangre... N-NO ... N-NO PUEDO MAS C-CREO Q-QUE ME VOY A CAER MUERTA X_X***

******************************GIN: pero es que no puedo escribir eso .\\\\.**

******************************KIN:¬¬ vamos tu lees muchos lemmons deberia estar acostumbrada a escribirlos , ademas ya casi vas a cumplir 18 ¬¬**

******************************GIN:pero todavia me falta 7 meses n_n**

******************************KIN:pero igual ¬¬**

******************************GIN:es que no puedo DX**

******************************KIN:eres una niña ¬¬**

******************************GIN:||||| kin...sino te callas te matare enserio**

******************************KIN:n_n esta bien esta bien , ¬¬**

******************************GIN:bueno como dije agradezco que leyeran nuestro fic bye bye por mientras hasta que escribamos nueva historia n_n **

******************************KIN:nos vemos ;3 cuidense **


End file.
